Franklin's Desire
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: Franklin, Michael, and Trevor are rich, successful, and free. With that in mind Franklin sets his eyes on Tracy, and the feeling's mutual. Franklin/Tracy. Contains strong language, nudity, violence, alcohol and drug use, strong sexual content, and spanking. You were warned.
1. Chapter 1: City Of Saints

Chapter 1: City of Saints

Franklin Clinton had a long road ahead of him, he made some friends on his journey, some good, some bad, and some even unstable. As he was driving down the streets of Los Santos, he had a lot of things running through his mind. The Union Depository job he pulled, the way him, Michael, and Trevor tied up their loose ends with the FIB, Merryweather, and the Triad. He decided to pull into the strip clib to check on Trevor. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Trevor mercilessly beating a patron. Franklin stepped out of his car.

"Hey T, chill the fuck out man." Franklin said as he walked toward Trevor. Trevor had the man on the grand and was kicking him in his ribs. "Ahh Frankie, what's up amigo?" Trevor said in in a deranged tone. "Shit, thought I'd come to see what's up man. What the Hell did this guy do?" Franklin asked. "This motherfucker right here thought he d not only touch the merchandise, he would stiff the bartender on his bill. I AIN'T BLOSING MONEY OVER THIS PRICK!" Trevor shouted as he turned back around and stomped the man's head. "Well shit, have you talk to Mike?" Franklin asked. "As a matter of fact I did before I handles this business. He wants us to all go out for some beers, and hang out." Trevor replied. "Shit, that's fine by me. All three of us mever get together unless it's for a job." Franklin said. "Yeah yeah, save the soft shit for Mikey!" Trevor replied. Trevor turned aroumd amd walked back to the strip club, before he entered he turned and looked at Franklin. "Go see Mike, he sounded upset. Find bout what fucking chip je has on his shoulder." Franklin nodded, and walked over to his car.

As Franklin got behind the wheel of his car, his cell phone started to ring "Hello?" he said as he answered his phone. "Yeah, Frank it's Michael. Hey man you wanna come over maybe have a beer or something?" the voice on the phone said. "Yeah, sounds good man." Franklin replied "I'll be over in a second." Then Franklin hung up the phone. He pulled out of the parking lot, he sped down the highway of Los Santos, in 5 minutes he was at Michael's house. He pulled into the driveway, he didn't bother going in the front door. He walked out back where the pool was, he spotted Michael's daughter Tracy sunbathing in a 2 piece bikini. She was wearing a g string thong looking bikini bottoms, and a strapless top. Franklin loved what he saw, Tracy looked up at Franklin and smiled "Hi cutie!" she said to him. "Hey Trace, where's your dad?" he replied. "In the house." She said. Franklin walked into the backdoor where Michael was waiting with a case of beer and a bottle of whiskey. "Hey there's the man!" Michael said to Franklin "Wife's gone to the spa for the weekend, let's party!" "Hell yeah!" Franklin replied


	2. Chapter 2: Tracy's Lust

Chapter 2: Tracy's Lust

Michael poured Franklin and him a shot glass full of whiskey, they made a toast "To success!" Michael said as he raised his glass. Franklin raised his glass "I heard that!" he replied. Him and Michael drank the first shot. Michael lit a cigarette, and took a long drag. "So how are enjoying the highlife?" he asked Franklin. "Shit man, I can get used to this. It feels good waking up knowing I'm set. I mever have to hustle for a dime anymore. To be honest Mike, it feels great." Franklin replied as he opened a bottle of beer. "So how's the family?" Franklin asked. "Ah Hell it's going good. Michael replied. "My wife's become faithful, my kids respect me more. My job as a producer make us feel closer, like I'm legitimate for once. Me and Amanda quit arguing, that's a plus." Michael took a drink of his beer. "Good, glas to hear it. It's too bad Trevor ain't got stability. He needs to get his shit together." Franklin said.

"Trevor will do what Trevor wants to do, you can't make him think right. As long as he's satisfied the Hell with it. Michael put his cigarette out in the ashtray, and poured 2 more shots. He and Franklin turned the glasses up. The liquor went down like spring water, they both sat their glasses dowm and took another drink of beer. Franklin was peering out of the corner of his eye out the backdoor at Tracy, he couldn't help it. He had eyes on Tracy since they met, but he wouldn't go near her or hit on her because of Michael. He considered Michael a great friend and didn't want to jeopardize that.

Tracy looked back into the door at Franklin. She would be lying if she didn't admit she found Franklin attractive. His muscles, tattoos, and take no shit attitude. Thinking of him made her hot and wet, she slowly got up and walked to the kitchen, she walked into the door, and toward the fridge to grab a drink. She shook her perfect round but small ass while walking by Franklin, it did not escape his notice. She grabbed her drink, and headed upstairs. When she got to her room, she placed her bottle of pop on the dresser, the sat down on the bed. Thinking of Franklin, she started rubbing her pussy. She was wet almost dripping, the pulled off her bikini bottoms, and slowly inserted her finger. As she started rubbing her clit she started moaning. Franklin never left her mind. She then put her fingers inside fingering herself, "ehhhh" she moaned as she was going in and out of her pussy, she can feel herself getting close to coming, she took her other hand and started squeezing her tits. "Oh fuck" she softly moaned, she started moving her hips in rhythm to get fingers going in and out. "Oh fuck" she moaned even louder. She sped up her rhythm. "Ohhh yesssss" she shouted as she came.

Meanwhile downstairs, Michael and Frank were blasting Phil Collins on the boombox, half the fifth was gone and they had already drank 10 beers apiece, "Hell yeah turn it up!" Michael shouted. "That's the shit I'm talking about!" Franklin then added. They chugged another beer, and took another shot. "You know, next time we go party we need to go to T's place Frank. We'd find you a girl fast in that titty bar." Michael said "Sounds good man, but I've had about every bitch in there." Franklin replied. "Shit man, don't worry we'll find you a girl….look man it's late, if you need a place to crash my couch is open for you, but I'm heading to bed man." Said Michael as he took another shot "Ok Mike have a good one." Franklin replied. Michael walked upstairs and went straight to his room Tracy walked downstairs as soon as she heard Michael's bedroom door shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Cool Intentions

Chapter 3:Cool Intentions

Franklin poured another shot of whiskey, and turned it up. He heard footsteps coming through the house, "Hey Mike, you change your mind?" he said as Tracy walked into the kitchen. "Oh hey Trace!" Franklin then said. "Hey stud." Tracy replied as she sat down. She poured herself a shot and turned it up. "Damn I needed that." She said. Franklin grinned as he took a drink of his beer. He reached into the box and pulled out a bottle and handed it to her. "So, my dad says you're an entrepreneur…Does that mean you're a thief and killer like him?" she asked Franklin. "Nah I'm legit, I own a club, a garage, a towing service, And a dispensary…if you're into that thang." He replied.

"Nice!" Tracy said before she took a drink of beer. "I wish I was rich, and famous." She added. I git my dad's money but, I'd love to be on the red carpet, have a star on the Vinewood walk of fame, and see some royalties from my work." Tracy reached down for the whiskey bottle and refilled her glass. "Well shit, your dad's a movie producer." Franklin said "You oughta get him to hook you up" Tracy smiled "You know I never thought of that." She replied. "I'll talk to him about that in the morning." Franklin took another shot. "So how's the love life Tracy, are you seeing anyone?" Franklin asked. "No Tracy said, all the boys around here are either crackheads or psycho. What about you?" Tracy asked. "Nah"

Franklin said "I been after a girl who I used to be close with, but she went off and married a doctor." Franklin noticed what Tracy was wearing after he said that. She had on lace up corset bra and a short skirt that barely covers her ass. She crossed her legs and finished her beer. "Well, if you want to here's my number. Maybe you can take me out sometime." Tracy said as she reached for Franklin's phone, she went to his contacts and typed her name and number in. When she finished she handed Franklin's phone back to him "Well, I hope you call me stud." Tracy told him,

"Oh you know it girl." Franklin replied. They both raised their glass and toasted before taking another shot. "Well it's late, I'm gonna head up to my room. Call me!" Tracy said before she reached in, she gave Franklin a long passionate kiss. Franklin kissed back as he rubbed his hands up ger thigh and started caressing her ass. Tracy broke free and winked before turning around to go upstairs, she was shaking her ass at Franklin om the way out the kitchen. "Damn that girl fine." Franklin said as he finished his beer.

(Later that night)

Franklin was passed out on the couch, he had some very vivid dreams. He was sitting in the VIP lounge of the strip club, the dancer was straddling him, shaking her tits in his face, he gave her another $100 and started caressing her hips. "You like it baby?" she asked. "Hell yeah!" he replied. She got up and started shaking her ass in his face. Franklin was loving this, he sipped his drink and watched in bliss at the sight before him. The stripper turned around, and he could see that it was Tracy. "Well you're gonna love this" as the got down on her knees and unzipped his pants. "Frank!' Franklin thought he heard Michael's voice faintly. "Oh shit!" Franklin thought "Frank!" the voice said again. "Frank! WAKE UP!" just then Franklin snapped out of his dream. He woke up to find Michael shaking him and shouting to wake up. "Hey Franklin, I made coffee and there's a doobie on the counter to help with your hangover. Come on we're gonna go play a round of golf, you in?" Michael asked franklin. "Yeah man, sure. Ah shit." Franklin replied as he was rubbing his head. Michael went upstairs. Franklin walked into the kitchen grabbed his cup of coffee, and his joint then stepped outside. Tracy was sitting there, she noticed Franklin and stood up "Did you sleep good sexy?" she askes him. "You know it, I dreamt of you baby." Franklin replied him and Tracy locked lips Franklin reached down and squeezed her ass. They she sat back down when they were done. Franklin lit his joint and took a long slow hit. "Damn that's the ticket right there." He looked at Tracy "Want a hit?" he asked "Hell yeah!" Tracy said back. He handed her the joint ans she took a hit. She coughed and gagged for a minute. Franklin kinda panicked "Hey, you gonna make it?" he askes Tracy finally quit and sat back down, Franklin joined her and they talked til Michael got out of the shower.


	4. Chapter 4: Hole in One

Chapter 4: Hole In One

Michael and Franklin were enjoying the nice fresh air. Franklin loved the smell of the fresh cut grass on the golf course. He and Michael were riding in their caddy cart on the way to the first hole. "So Frank, did you ever dream you'd be playing golf with Lis Santos wealthiest people?" "No man, I always wanted to, but I figured I'd still be in the ghetto the rest of my life." Franklin replied. Michael laughed. "Yeah, I never thought I'd make it out of the trailer park back home either." Michael said. "So, I was thinking, your daughter man, she says she's trying to get famous. You're a producer, why don't you make that happen?" Franklin asked Michael. Michael looked at Franklin, "Well I could n and I thought about it. It's better than her fucking around with Lazlow, that prick makes my blood boil." Michael replied. "Why are you asking about Tracy anyway?" Michael asked. "Ah no reason, she brought it up last night. And it got me thinking." Franklin replied. They pulled up to the first hole. "It's your shot buddy!" Michael said to Franklin. Franklin got out his 9 iron driver and went to the ball. He reared back and swung, it hit the ball perfectly. It went flying into the air, and landed next to the hole, it rolled into the hole and made a perfect hole in one.

It was Michael's swing, he reared his ball back and swung. He hit the ball and it went flying into the air. It landed on the green 4 feet from the hole. They got into their cart and drove over to the ball. "Man, we oughta invite Trevor to cone with us sometime, maybe playing golf, and hanging with us might settlw hin down awhile." Franklin said. Michael laughed "Trevor? He don't like this shit, Trevor would fuck the bartender inside wear a dress and probably burn the place to the ground after he harassed the golfers." Michael replied. "Yeah I can see it now, HOLE IN ONE! He's shouting as he's raping the patrons." Him and Michael both laughed.

They played golf for 4 hours Franklin got a perfect score, Michael was slightly behind him, but he did good too. They showered off in the club's shower room. Michael took Franklin back to his house where Franklin's car was waiting. Michael pulled next to his car and turned the car off. "Hey Frank don't be a stranger. Call before you come over. But you're welcome here anytime you want." Michael said as he walked into the house. Franklin got into his car, and his cell phone beeped. He looked at his phone, it was a text from Tracy he read the text it said "Hey stud, I'm down by the beach. Why don't you come hang out? Maybe you can show me around." Franklin smiled and pulled out of the driveway, he made a beeline for his house. He walked in the door and went to his room, he put on a tank top muscle shirt, a pair of cargo shorts, and a pair of sneakers. He left his house and made way for the beach.

He was on his way to the beach, when Trevor called. He answered his phone "Hey man." Franklin said "Hey Franklin man, I got a situation I need you over here pronto." Trevor said. "T, man I got shit on my plate, can it wait?" Franklin replied. "No it fucking can't!" Trevor said. "It won't take but 5 minutes, I I got a car it has pieces of an asshole who tried to rape one of my girls, I need you to take it and dump it in the ocean." Trevor then hung up the phone. This annoyed Franklin, he had a beautiful blonde waiting on him, then this shit happens.

He pulled into the parking lot of the strip club he can see Trevor's truck sitting there, and right next to it was a jet black convertible. He parked and got out of his car. Trevor snuck up behind him as he was walking towards the car. Trevor had a pistol in his hand and he put it up to Franklin's back "Gimme you money!" Trevor shouted making Franklin jump, Franklin pulled out his gun, and turned around. Once he saw it was, Trevor he breathed a sigh of relief. Trevor was laughing as they put their guns away. "Motherfucker, I almost took your head off!" Franklin shouted. "Ah you'll live." Trevor said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Franklin "Here, this is for helping me out. Now I want this fucker to disappear, think you can handle that?" Trevor asked Franklin. Franklin nodded his head and got into the car, he took off down the road. He was going 80 down the street swerving and passing cars on the way. He took a shortcut into the alleyway and made a straight shot for the dock. He jumped out of the car as it was reaching the end of the dock. The car sped off the dock and went straight to the ocean. Franklin called a cab, and waited there. When the cab showed up Franklin got in the back. "Take me to the strip club in Strawberry." Franklin said. And the driver did as he said.

They got to the strip club, Franklin handed him a $100 "Keep the change." He said as he stepped out of the taxi. He walked to his car, he noticed Trevor was gone. He noticed wade outside smoking meth. "Hey Franklin!" Wade said, "Trevor ain't here. But I'll tell him you stopped by." Franklin looked at Wade "Ok, man I just stopped by to get my car." Franklin replied as he walked up to his car door. He got behind the wheel of his car, he started the car and pulled out. He was on his way to Vespucci Beach.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Chapter 5: First Date.

Franklin drove up to the beach, he put the car in park and stepped out. He called Tracy's phone. "Hey, I'm here. Where you at?" he asked. "I'm right next to the dispensary." She said. Franklin started walking over. He met Tracy, who greeted him wearing a sexy 2 piece, her tits almost popped out of her barely exposing top, a g string bikini bottoms, and sandals. "Glad you could make it!" she said excitingly. She almost drooled when she saw Franklin he was wearing a muscle shirt, she loved his build, and his tattoos made him even sexier in her eyes. "Looking good." She said, Franklin looked at her "Shit you too sexy." Franklin replied. She grabbed him by his hand and lead him onto the sand. They held hands and talked while they walked. Mostly small talk, he talked about cars, his garage, and some old stories about his old neighborhood. "No kidding, you were a gang member?" she asked. "Yeah, I was." Franklin replied. "It was Hell, waking up every morning thinking that day was your last. Struggling to make a dollar, it was pretty rough." Tracy looked curiously at him "So did you ever have to kill anyone?" she asked.

Franklin looked down then back at her. "I had to kill a few, but it was either do that or die. When survival instincts kick in it's either him or me, I'll be damned if it's me." Tracy gave him a peck on the lips. "I understand." She told him. She would normally never go for a cold killer, she resented her dad over that stuff. But Franklin was different. He struggled, he wanted better for himself. He did what he had to to survive, she admired that. "So I talked to your dad about your acting." Franklin told her, Tracy's eyes lit up. "Oh, really! What did he say?" she asked. "He said he'd consider putting you in one of his movies." He replied. Tracy hugged Franklin in excitement. "Oh thank you, you're the best!" she said.

"Say you wanna get outta here, maybe go out to eat?" Franklin asked Tracy nodded, "But first." She said. "We're going shopping. I want to look good." Franklin smiled and lead her back to his car. He opened the passenger side door and let her get it first. He walked around to the driver's side and got in the car. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove her over to the local mall and handed her his debit card. "Here baby it's on me." He told her. Tracy smiled and took the card. She walked into the mall and went straight for the local dress shop.

She checked out the clothes on the racks, and spotted a shirt lowcut black dress, she picked it up and went into the dressing room. She hot undressed and put it on, she liked it. The dress barely covered her ass, and privates. Her breasts were half exposed but no nipple was showing she nodded, amd walked out of the dressing room. She approached the cashier, "How much? She asked. "That's $600." The cashier replied. She handed the cashier the debit cars and paid for it. She walked out of the dress shop and went to the local beautician. She paid for a really expensive makeover. She was now ready for her date with Franklin.

Franklin was sitting in the car playing a racing game on his phone, he noticed his phone beeped. Michael had sent him a text. "T told me you guys had some problems with a stiff at the club, he wants ti know if we can get together for a drink at the club tomorrow." Franklin texted back. "Sounds good." He heard his car door open and he saw Tracy get in and sit down. His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw what she was wearing. "Damn baby lookin hot!" he said. Tracy winked and grinned. "Gotta look good for the hottest guy in LS." She replied. Franklin smiled and left the mall, he took her to the best restaurant in town. They pulled into the parking lot, he got out of the car and walked over to let Tracy out. She was looking sexy, every guy in the area was eying her up. Franklin didn't care, the way he saw it they can look and be jealous. They walked into the resteraunt. "Table for 2" he told the hostess, the hostess excitingly walked them to their table. "Here you go, I'll have the waiter bring you some of the best wine in the house, and take your orders in a moment." The hostess said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, thank you." Franklin replied. "Oh my God, this place is great." Tracy said. "None of the other guys I dated took me somewhere like this, they'd usually take me to a party." "Yeah well, I treat my girls with class." Franklin said. The waiter walked up with a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. "Here you go, compliments of the house." The waiter said. "And what can I bring you tonight?" Franklin asked Tracy what she wanted. "Lobster." She replied. "Same for me." Franklin said. "Coming right up." The waiter replied, then walked away. Franklin and Tracy picked up their glasses and made a toast. "To the perfect night." Tracy said, and they both took a drink.

Tracy and Franklin talked into the night as they drank, and ate their meal. Tracy talked about her childhood, and how she dreamed of being famous. Franklin talked about his success, and how he's glad he don't have to worry about surviving anymore. They finished their meal and walked out to his car. Franklin once again opened her door for her and let her in first. He got into the car and was driving towards her house. "Wait!" Tracy said. "Let's go to your house. I never seen it before. "Franklin smiled and said "Hell yeah let's go." He made a right up the street to his house. They pulled up in his driveway, he stopped the car and got out to let Tracy out. They walked into his house.


	6. Chapter 6: Unraveled Desires

Chapter 6: Unraveled Desires

Franklin opened the door, and let Tracy in first. She walked into his house, Franklin followed behind. She was impressed at what she saw. "Damn nice place!" she said with excitement. "Yeah, it's the shit." Franklin replied. "I was impressed myself when it was given to me, it sure feels good to have my own place. You want a drink?" Franklin asked as he walked to the mini bar. "Sure give me a rum and cola." Tracy said. "Coming right up." Franklin said as he reached for the rum, he grabbed a bottle of cola out of his fridge, put some ice cubes in a glass and poured the rum and cola in the glass.

Tracy walked around the house, admiring how nice it was. She had always wanted a nice place when she moved out on her own. Knowing where Franklin was from, and where he is now really impressed her. Franklin was pouring himself a glass of bourbon, he handed Tracy her glass and took a drink. Tracy took a sip of her drink, and smiled at Franklin. "So have you brought many girls here, to show your place off?" "Nah, a lot of the girls I've gone with took me back to their place. But that's not am option now." Franklin replied, Tracy laughed. "Yeah, my dad would go ballistic if he knew what we were doing." Tracy said as she took another drink. "Your dad's a good guy, I don't know how he'd feel about us dating." Franklin said. "He'd have no choice but get used to it. You're the only guy my age he's took a liking to, I mean you're rich so there's financial security, you're out of the ghetto so there's no danger, not to mention you're a good guy." Tracy said as she looked Franklin in the eyes.

Franklin took a sip of his drink, he and Tracy locked eyes, they both reached in for a kiss. They made out for a good five minutes Tracy reached up under her dress and took off her g string, she then unzipped Franklin's pants and slid them down to his knees. She was in awe at his fully erect 11 inch dick. She got wet looking at it, she climbed on top of Franklin and sat down sliding his dick into her pussy. She started riding his cock. Franklin grabbed her titties and started squeezing, Tracy moaned at this and started panting. She and Franklin started making out as she was riding his dick. She was in pure ecstasy , she bounced up and down on Franklin's dick. She came, but Franklin wasn't even close. He loved every minute of this, he can feel Tracy's already tight pussy clamping even tighter on him

As she rode Franklin, she could feel herself coming again. Franklin stood up with Tracy still on his dick he was standing up thrusting in and out of her. He fucked her as he flipped her over on the couch, now that she was on her back, Franklin went to thrusting in and out of her. Tracy was close to orgasm yet again, she had never had sex this good. Franklin started sucking on her nipples which made Tracy scream "Oh yesssss, right therrreeee!" she moaned. She was moaning and panting with every thrust, sscreahe started thrusting back, moving her pussy into his dick as he pushed his into her, Franklin likewise never had a fuck this good. He fucked Tracy for another 10 minutes before he could feel himself getting close. He started to grunt and move slower, but harder. "Ohhhh fuckkk!" Tracy moaned "Fuck me!" she said "Harder!" she then shouted. Franklin started going harder Tracy and Franklin both came at the same time. They both panted and made out while they caught their breath.

Franklin pulled his pants back up, while Tracy put her g string back on. "That was amazing!" Tracy said as she sat back down on the couch. They both lit a cigarette and smoked and made out. "Damn baby, you were great!" Franklin said enthusiastically. He reached down to take a drink of his bourbon, when Tracy's phone started ringing. She looked to see that it was Michael. "Oh shit, it's my dad!" Tracy said. She answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked "Hey where the fuck are you? Jesus Christ its after midnight!" Michael shouted. "Oh I'm sorry dad, I'm at Jen's I lost track of time." "Well get your ass home, I need to have a talk with you." Michael said as he hung up the phone. Tracy had a worried look on her face, usually when her dad says a "talk" he means punishment. "Well I gotta go, we'll do this again sometime right?" Tracy asked "Damn right." Franklin said "I'll call you babe, you want me to run you home?" Franklin asked. "Yes please." Tracy replied.

They pulled into Michael's driveway. Franklin put the car in park. "Well here you go beautiful, I'd walk you in but I'd like to keep this under wraps from your dad." Tracy smiled and kissed Franklin "It's ok stud, I had a good time. I'll call you tomorrow." Tracy said as she and Franklin made out. Then Tracy walked out of the car and into the house Franklin sighed and smiled as he pulled out of the driveway and into the streets of Los Santos.


	7. Chapter 7: Tracy In Trouble

Chapter 7: Tracy in Trouble

Tracy walked through the front door of her house, she tried to tip toe upstairs when she heard her dad' voice. "Not so fast." Tracy turned around and saw Michael standing there with a belt in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "Oh hi dad." Tracy said nervously, Michael had a pisses look on his face. "Where the hell were you at, dressed like that? He asked furiously. "I was out with Jen and the girls, we were at the bar a little bit." Michael nodded and took a drink from his bottle. "Uh huh…well you should have called, and let me know you were fine." Tracy nodded "Yes dad I should've, I will next time ok" Tracy said before turning back around. "Hey, get your ass down here. I wanna talk to you!" Michael shouted. Tracy turned around and walked down to her father.

Michael grabbed Tracy by her arm and lead her to the living room. He sat down and threw Tracy over his knee. (Swat) he spanked her on her left cheek, then switched to her right. Be alternated cheeks between swats. (Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat) he had given her a good 10 swats on her little ass. Tracy started crying. "Daddy stop please!" Tracy cried, but Michael didn't hear it he gave her another 10 swats. (Swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat swat) Tracy was bawling and sobbing, Michael lifted up her dress and started spanking her bare bottom, after a good 20 swats he lulled Tracy's g atring down to her knees, (swat) "The next time you pull a stunt like this call, I worry." Michael said as he continued to spank Tracy. "You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack." He told her.

He had given her a good 20 swats on each cheek after he pulled her panties down. "Ok stand up, amd bend over the couch." Michael said, Tracy nodded and stood up, her ass was on fire. She didn't like the pain. She was sobbing and crying every breath. She bent over the couch and felt the sharp pain as Michael's belt swatted her ass (Swat) this made Tracy lose it, she was crying and pleading at the top of her lungs "Please stop dad I'm sorry, I'll call next time." Michael swatted her a second time, then a third. He wasn't letting up he was giving her one lick after another. Tracy collapsed on the couch in pain. Michael was done he put his belt back on. And picked Tracy up. "Hey, hey. I didn't enjoy that either. But you gotta learn."

Michael told her Tracy wiped the tears from her eyes. And her and Michael hugged. "I'll call next time dad" Tracy said as she was sobbing. "Ok, we're done. Go upstairs and go to bed." Michael told Tracy. Tracy did as she was told, she went upstairs. Changed into a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top and laid in the bed. She texted Franklin real quick before she went to sleep. "I'm not grounded let's hang out tomorrow." She sent the text., Franklin replied right away "For sure baby girl, I'll be over at noon tomorrow." Tracy smiled. She laid there, rubbing her sore bottom as she went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8: Trevor's Troubles

Chapter 8: Trevor's Troubles

Franklin pulled into his driveway, and shut the car off. As soon as he walked in the door, he sat down on the couch. He lit a cigarette, and took a long drag. He exhaled slowly and smiled, he enjoyed tonight it was the best night he had in a long time. His phone beeped, and he checked it. It was a text from Tracy, it read "I'm not grounded, lets hang out tomorrow." Franklin was glad that she wasn't in trouble. He texted back. "For sure baby girl, I'll be over at noon tomorrow." Franklin sent the text and sat his phone down. He turned on the tv, and smoked his cigarette. He watched tv until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the strip club

"Wade, WADE! Where the fuck are you?" Trevor shouted making his way into the office in back. Wade walked in the backdoor into the office. "Right here Trevor, um what do you need?" Trevor looked at Wade very deranged and he said "There's a prick in the club who is insistent on fucking grabbing the girls' asses. Go follow him, and let me know where he lives." Wade nodded and replied "Ok T, you got it." He followed the mam to his car, Wade got into a nearby Comet that was parked and started following the man, he pulled out of the parking lot with Wade slowly following behind him. He left Strawberry, and went onto the freeway. Wade was following the man as he made it to East Los Santos.

The man pulled into a driveway at a 2 story house, got out of the car and walked in. The house was heavily guarded by men with guns, this guy was definitely connected. Wade took a picture of the house and sent it to Trevor with a text saying "This is where he lives T." Wade turned around and drove back to the club. Trevor was waiting for him, he had a bottle of beer in his right hand, and his cellphone in the other. "Made it back ok huh? Good." Trevor told Wade. Trevor dialed Michael's phone and it started to ring. "What T?" he asked. "Mikey hey man, I need you and Frank here tomorrow, there's some trash at the club that needs handled." Trevor told Michael. "Why do you need us? You can handle yourself." Michael asked Trevor. "Because dipshit, this guy is heavily guarded I'll need you two to help, are you in or out? Trevor sarcastically replied. "Sure man I'll call Frank." Michael assured Trevor. Trevor then hung up the phone.

Franklin was awoke from his sleep by the sound of his phone ringing. He didn't even check to see who it was he just immediately answered "Who the fuck is this calling me this late?" he said angrily. "It's Mike kid, listen T needs us. Meet us at the club at 10 tomorrow morning. We got shit to discuss." Michael told Franklin. "Aight man, see ya then." Franklin hung up the phone. He remembered right then that Tracy wanted to meet him at noon tomorrow. He texted Tracy "Hey babygirl, I had some shit come up with your dad and Trevor. Let's meet tomorrow evening." He sent the text and lit another cigarette.

(The next morning)

Franklin drove up to the club, and parked his car. Michael was waiting outside the club for Franklin smoking a cigarette. "Hey man, good to see you." He said to Franklin. "Yeah man, likewise." Franklin replied. They both walked into the club and made way for the back. They walked back into the office where Trevor was waiting. "Ahh what's going on mi amigos!" Trevor said. "So why are we here?" Franklin asked. "We're here, because there's a damn heavily guarded house sheltering an asshole who wants to get frisky with my girls." "So you need us to help take out the goons while you go in and take care of business?" Michael asked Trevor. "Exactly!" Trevor replied. "So here's what I got planned. This guy makes it rain hundreds on stage. He tips my bartender with a lot of money, this guy is loaded. I say we go rob his ass, kill him and his goons, and torch his house." Trevor said. "But man we're billionaires, the UD job plus all the money Lester helped us make in the stock market. We don't need the money." Franklin told them. "It's just to sweeten the deal. "Trevor said.

"I want him dead anyway. Just look at the money as pocket change." Trevor added. "Ok man, what's the plan?" Franklin asked. "I got a car out back, it has a bomb in it, you be careful with it. There's a giant propane tank right next to the house. You take the car and wait, Michael will stand at a distance and pick off the guards. Once it's clear, me and him will go onto the property, make our way into the house. Kill all the goons, then take this guy out, we'll raid his safe and take his cash. When we give the word. You'll drive the car to the tank, set the timer on the bomb, then we'll make our escape." "Shit, sounds like a plan." Franklin said. "Alright, let's drink on it. "Trevor said as he poured them all a shot. They raised their glasses and drank.


	9. Chapter 9: Pocket Change

Chapter 9: Pocket Change

Franklin was ready to do the job, he was in the car making his way to East LS. He too his phone out and dialed Tracy, the phone rang and she answered "Yes babe?" she said. "Hey baby, I'm almost done with what I'm doing I'll see you in about an hour, get ready." Franklin told her. "Okie doke." She said cutely as she hung up the phone. Franklin pulled up to the house. He put his radio on his head and spoke to Trevor. "Hey T, I'm here man. Where the fuck are you guys?" Michael replied back to Franklin "We had to make a pit stop, Trevor had to shit." "I can't help it Mikey, I could've shit in your backseat." Franklin laughed, he saw the van Michael was driving driving up to the house. Michael and Trevor stepped out, they walked to the back where Trevor grabbed am M4 and Michael grabbed a rifle. "Ok, Mike get the hell outta here and to a vantage point, when you pick off the guards phone in and let me know, them get your fat ass back here and help me ice the rest of these fuckers. Frank when I give the word drive that death trap in here and set it off." "Check" Michael said. "You got it." Franklin also said.

Michael drove off and Trevor waited outside the gate. Franklin was still sitting in the car waiting, he turned on the radio and tuned it in to Radio Los Santos. As he was listening to the music his phone beeped, he checked his phone to see a picture of Tracy naked in the shower with a text saying "It's all yours and only yours, just a preview for tonight." Franklin started getting hard, when he heard a gunshot. That's the first goon down, he looked up to see 3 more goons getting gunned down. He phoned in to Michael. "Hey man, see anymore?" Michael responded back "2 More kid (blam) make that 1." The final goon fell as Michael shot the last shot, he got back into the van and drove over to Trevor. He got out of the van once he reached Trevor he was holding an M4 as well, a guard walked out of the house and nervously talked into a walkie talkie he had, that was Trevor's cue. He and Michael swarmed the house, and killed every guard in their way. They fought their way into the house. A goon jumped from behind a corner and shot at Trevor, Michael got him in the head. Another goon decided to sneak up behind them and get em from behind, Trevor heard his footsteps and turned around, he knocked the guy out with the butt of his rifle.

They reached the room with the safe, where they found the mam who was man handling the strippers. "Hey, it's my best costumer." Trevor said sarcastically, the man looked up. "Trevor, what the fuck are you doing?" the man asked. "Hmm let's see." Trevor said in a deranged tone. "We're robbing you, killing you, then we're gonna blow your house…RIGHT OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" The man stood up furiously holding a shotgun "If you manage to kill me, you'll have a whole army after you. Do you know who I am?" "No and I could give a fuck less!" Trevor said before he grabbed ahold of the man's shotgun, Trevor hit the man in the face witb the butt of the shotgun and shot him in the back of the head. He and Michael them went to the safe, they cracked it open easy. They started loading duffel bags full of cash. And walked out the door.

Franklin was sitting in the car jamming out when he heard Trevor on the radio "Ok Frankie, get your ass in there. Franklin drove the car into the yard, and parked right next to the propane tank. He set the timer and got out of the car. He ran to the van Michael was driving, the house blew up as they were speeding away. The three boys cheered at a job well done, Franklin peered out of the back window to spot a black car right behind them. "Hey man there's a car following us." Franklin told the boys. "GODDAMN IT!" shouted Trevor. Franklin looked back out the window to see the car was gone. "Damn that was close." He said with a sigh of relief. Michael dropped Franklin off at his house, and gave him a bag full of cash. "There's your cut, don't spend it all at once." Franklin smiled at the delight of having some extra money. "Ok man, I'll see you boys later. The van drove off, Franklin walked in the house. After he got in the house the black car he spotted drove by his house and slowed down, there was a Latino looking man behind the wheel, he took a picture of the house, and started driving down the street.


	10. Chapter 10: The Question

Chapter 10: The Question

Tracy was getting ready to go out with Franklin, she had just got out of the shower. She walked to her bedroom to get dressed, she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a spaghetti strap tank, and a short blue mini skirt. She put her clothes on and grabbed a pair of knee high socks and some red high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked good, now it was time to do the makeup. She saw down and got in her case, she put on some black eyeliner, some blush, and ruvy red lipstick. She heard a car pull up, she looked out the window and saw Franklin's car in the driveway. She walked downstairs to meet him.

Franklin had pulled into the driveway, he didn't see Michael's car. "Guess he ain't home yet." Franklin said to himself. He saw Tracy walk out the door. He sae what she was wearing, and his adrenaline started pumping, Tracy got in the passenger side of his car. "Damn babe, you fine as hell!" Franklin said excitingly. "Thanks babe, you too." Tracy replied. They both leaned in for a 5 second French kiss. Franklin left the driveway, and drove around LS. "So Frank." Tracy said. "Why'd you have to put off our date?" she asked. Franklin looked over at her, and reached on the backseat and pulled a duffel bag up front. He put it in Tracy's lap. "This." He replied. Tracy opened the bag and looked inside, inside the nag was stacks upon stacks of $100 bills. "Oh my god!" she said. There's a shit load of money here. "I know babe, I counted it, there's at least half a million there." Franklin stopped at a red light. "Why are you showing me this?" she asked. "It's yours babe, do what you want with it." Tracy giggled excitingly and gave Franklin a long hug. "You're the best!" she shouted. Franklin hugged her back and smiled. "Hey you know I was thinking. You want to move out of your dad's house, I need company, and you like my place. Why don't we come clean to your dad and you can move in with me?" Tracy looked at him, shocked but flattered at his offer. "I don't know, he might get mad." She said in an unsure tone.

"Come on babe, we're both grown. And you put up a convincing argument last night." Tracy blushed a little. "Ok, we'll talk to him when you take me home, so where are we headed?" Tracy asked. "I thought I'd take you back to my place and we can have a few drinks maybe unwind a while." He said as he rubbed his hand up her thigh. Tracy got turned on feeling Franklin's hand rub her thigh, moving ip to her clit. "Ok!" Tracy said ecstatically. Franklin kept driving until they reached his driveway. He parked his car in his garage, and he and Tracy stepped out and walked into the house. The black car drove by once again slowly, then kept on driving up the road.

They walked into his house, as soon as they got in the door Franklin grabbed Tracy's hips from behind and started kissing her neck. Tracy giggled, turned her head around and kissed Franklin back on the mouth. They walked over to the mini bar where he poured her a screwdriver and poured himself a scotch. They clanked their glasses, and took a drink. Franklin pulled out his medical marijuana stash, and rolled a fat joint. He took a hit and passed it to Tracy, she took a hit as well. They sat and smoked the joint all the way down to a roach, Franklin put it out and lit a cigarette. "Got one for me?" Tracy asked Franklin. He gave her a cigarette and lit it for her. She took a long drag and exhaled. "They laughed talked and drank for a good hour. Fi ally Tracy was done with small talk, she grabbed Franklin by the hand and lead him downstairs to his bedroom. They closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile at Michael's house. Michael pulled into his driveway, he could of swore he saw a black car following him, but pass him up a he pulled in. He got out of the car, and walked into the house. He saw his wife Amanda in the kitchen, she was wearing skin tight yoga pants and a low cut tank top. Michael delighted seeing his wife's ass stick out. He walked up and grabbed her ass from behind, she turned around, giggled and kissed her husband. "How was your weekend?" she asked him. "Oh it was ok, Franklin stayed the night, then we played a round of golf yesterday." Amanda looked at Michael kinda irritated "That psycho Trevor wasn't here was he?" she asked him. "Hell no!" he replied. "Good, that guy creeps me out." She said. "Say babe you look sexy as hell, why don't we go upstairs and have some fun?" Amanda smiled and kissed Michael, they walked hand in hand upstairs.

Back at Franklin's

Tracy and Franklin laid in bed naked making out, they just had the best sex of their lives. Franklin lit him and Tracy both a cigarette. They smoked and talked. Franklin looked over at Tracy "So have you made up your mind about moving in with me?" Tracy looked back at Franklin. "Yeah." She replied "Well what's your answer?" he asked. Tracy took a drag off her cigarette. "Yes babe, I'll move in with you, I'll handle my dad. He'll have to deal with it. Franklin smiled and kissed Tracy, they kissed and smoked the rest of their cigarettes. Franklin was a happy man at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11: Coming Clean

This chapter is a little short, I didn't think of many details, or subplots for the chapter. But it's a major shift in the storyline, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11: Coming Clean

Franklin and Tracy drove up to Michael's house. They pulled into his driveway, and put the car in park. "Well, babe are you ready?" Franklin asked Tracy, Tracy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes, let's do this. Will you come in there with me?" Tracy asked. "Sure baby." Franklin said softly. They both got out of the car and walked up ti the door. Tracy walked inside with Franklin behind her. They heard Amanda and Michael talking in the kitchen. They grabbed each other's hand as they walked back to the kitchen. Michael was sitting there drinking coffee with Amanda. He heard Tracy's footsteps , as she and Franklin walked into the kitchen. Michael turned around, and looked at her, he noticed Franklin and Tracy holding hands. He was speechless at the moment, he didn't know what to say. Tracy looked at him nervously "Dad, I believe you already know Franklin." Franklin looked up a Michael and said "Hey Mike." Michael looked at Franklin and was still stunned in silence. "Dad I know this is a shock, but we wanted to come clean. Me and Franklin are in love." Michael took a drink of his coffee. And lit a cigarette, usually he goes outside to smoke when Amanda's home, but he didn't care at the moment.

"How long has this been going on?" Michael finally asked. "About 4 days." Franklin replied. "So that's why you were late the other night?" Michael asked Tracy. "Yes dad, we didn't want you to find out, but Franklin wanted me to come clean." Michael took a drag off his cigarette, and took another sil of coffee. "It's about time you found somebody that wasn't worthless." Michael told Tracy. She breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're not mad about this?" Tracy asked Michael. "I figured it would happen eventually, you kids are the same age. And I k ow how boys think." Michael finished his cigarette and put it out. Franklin looked Michael in the eyes for the first time since they showed up there. "So you're ok with this?" he asked Michael. "Frank, if I could have my pick of someone for my daughter, it'd be you. I seen what you could do. I wouldn't have to worry about her."

Tracy smiled and looked at her dad "Well we got more news." Tracy told him, he looked at her and asked "What?" "He asked me to move in with him, and I said yes." Michael sighed and smiled. He looked at them both and finally said. "It's about time, you took some initiative, and got out of my house." He said half sarcastically. "I'll have the maid pack your things." Michael told Tracy, he looked at Franklin "Take care of her kid, she's precious cargo." Michael told him "Oh I know it, you got it." Franklin replied. Michael invited franklin and Tracy to drink coffee with them, they talked and laughed for an hour. Finally Michael brought up a new movie that needs a female role.

"So Trace, I got a movie coming up in the studio, it's called "The Purple Violet" it's a cheesy romantic comedy, but a part opened up for the leading female role. I'll give you the part if you want it." Tracy's eyes lit up "Yes daddy, I'll take it!" she said excitingly. "Good, drop by the studio in a few days, we'll iron out the details. The 4 then drank some coffee, and carried on. Outside the house, the black car drove by it slowed down, and spotted Franklin's car. The man on the passenger side took a picture of it and drove on up the street.


	12. Chapter 12: Boys Night Out

Warning character death

Chapter 12: Boys Night Out

It had been a month since Tracy moved in with Franklin, they were happy with Michaels approval, and happy with each other. Tracy was on the set, and Franklin was visiting one of his businesses. The Towing Company. Tonya and JB were in the parking lot smoking crack, when Franklin pulled up. He saw what they were doing and got out of the car. He walked up to them furiously "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the pair. "I got the sickness B. This is how I get rid of it." JB told Franklin. "You can do that shit at home, I ain't running no damn crack den." Franklin replied. "Oh, so Mr. High Roller, wanna be like that now!" Tonya said in a sarcastic tone to Franklin "Shut the hell up and get your sorry asses to work." Franklin told her angrily. Franklins phone rang, he saw that it was Trevor. Franklin answered it. "Yeah T?" he asked. "Hey man, what's my future nephew in law up to? Trevor asked. "Shit man, I'm at my towing service there's 2 crackheads up here stinking up the place." Tonya flipped Franklin off at that comment. "What's going on man?" Franklin asked Trevor. "Tonight, me, you, and Mikey we're gonna paint the town red, I got the booze, the weed for you, and the speed for me. We're gonna do it right!" Trevor told Franklin. "Sounds like a plan, I could use a break man." "Ok, let me know when you're on your way." Trevor said before hanging up the phone.

Michael was on the set talking to Solomon about his daughter's role in the movie "How is she doing?" Michael asked. Solomon smiled and looked at Franklin. "She's a natural, the camera loves her!" Solomon replied enthusiastically, Michael laughed and took a drink of scotch he had in his hand. His phone started to ring. It was Trevor "Hey T, what's up?" he asked Trevor "Mikey, I got party supplies, I need some buds to help me go through em, Franklin's in what about you?" Trevor asked. "Shit, a night away from the family, you got it. Ill I'll let you know when I'm on my way over." Michael said before hanging up the phone.

Trevor packed his pipe full of premium crystal, and walked out back of the strip club. He lit his bowl and took a hit, it made him cough and gag, but he loved it. He noticed a black car drive by the strip club and slow down. He's noticed that car doing that quite a bit in the last month. It made him paranoid. He smoked the rest of his bowl and walked back in the club. He walked out front, and found Wade. "Come with me." Trevor told him, he and Wade walked into the back. "What is it Trevor?" Wade asked. "There's a black car that keeps driving by the club. Follow it , and tell me where it goes." Wade walked out the back. Trevor looked at his watch, it was 5:00 pm. "The guys should be here any minute." He thought.

Franklin and Tracy pulled into Michael's driveway. They got out and walked in the door. Amanda heard them come in. "Well hi!" she said. "Hi mom." Tracy replied, she and Amanda went into the kitchen to talk. Franklin walked back to the kitchen where Michael was sitting. "Hey man, Trevor's waiting on us, are you ready?" Franklin asked. Michael sighed and looked at him "Yeah man, let's go." They walked out to Michael's car, Franklin got in the passenger seat, and Michael got behind the wheel. He started the car and pulled out of his driveway. As they drove down the road Michael looked at Franklin. "So how's things with Trace?" Franklin looked back "Besides a few arguments here and there, we're doing great.

That's a great girl right there." Franklin replied. Michael laughed. "Watch out, she takes after her mother." Franklin smiled. "Yeah, no lie there." Michael and Franklin drove up to the strip club. They parked the car next to the building. They got out of the car and walked in the club. Trevor was waiting there with a 6 pack of beer. "Hey, welcome to the FUCKING PARTY!" Trevor shouted as he handed the boys a beer. Drink up, I got some booze and drugs in the back, drinks are on the house, and touch all the titties you want to!" Trevor said as he grabbed one of the dancer's breast. The trio made their way to the back. Trevor shut the door behind them, and set his beer on the desk. "So there's been a suspicious car circling the club this past month." He told the pair. "What did it look like?" Michael asked. "Black 4 door with tinted windows." Trevor replied. "No shit?" I've noticed him too, he's been circling my house." Michael told Trevor. "Word? I've seen him too." Franklin said. "Well, I got Wade following him now." Trevor said. "He's gonna report back to me, on where the car goes. Let's not worry about it at the moment. Let's drink up." Trevor said as he picked up his beer and took a drink.

The trio drank for 2 hours, telling stories, jokes, having a blast. "So, you and my niece getting along good?" Trevor asked. Franklin sighed and chuckled "Man, she's got a sharp tongue, and a big mouth. But I love her." Franklin replied. "Better hope she stays faithful." Trevor said. "Her mother ain't exactly the perfect wife." Michael glared at Trevor, shook his head, and took a drink of his beer. Franklin finished his beer, and lit a joint. Trevor packed a bowl full of meth, and sparked it up. Michael just grabbed the whiskey and poured himself a glass. A man walked in the back carrying a box. "Boss, someone dropped this off for you." As he put the box on the desk, Trevor opened it up. Inside was some pictures, the pictures were of the club, Michael and Franklin's house, and their vehicles, they looked down further in the box. There was something wrapped in newspaper with blood covering it. They undid the paper, and found Wade's severed head.


	13. Chapter 13: Trevor's Triumph

Chapter 13: Trevor's Triumph

They found a note in the bottom of the box. Trevor read the note. "Your boy followed us once, that cost us a lot of cash, and many of our men. We didn't let him get away this time. We know where you live, and what you drive. You cross us you pay the price." Trevor crumpled up the note, and threw it on the ground. "Motherfuckers!" he shouted. He grabbed a duffel bag, and walked over to a nearby locker. He opened it up and started stuffing the bag, he grabbed a RPG Launcher. And an AK-47. Franklin and Michael looked at each other, then at Trevor.

They walked to the locker, Franklin grabbed a pump action 12 gauge, and Michael grabbed an M4. "We're gonna show these fuckers they fucked with the wrong guy!" Trevor shouted. They walked out the back, and got into Trevor truck. Franklin hopped into the bed and Trevor started driving down the road. The black car followed them, Trevor noticed quickly. "Shoot that motherfucker!" he shouted to Franklin. Franklin shot the gun, and hit the driver, the car swerved off the road and into a brick building. Trevor stopped the truck and the 3 stepped out. 4 more black cars drove up and stopped, goons got out of the cars and started shooting.

Trevor went into full rampage, he started gunning down the goons with his AK, wave after wave showed up and Trevor kept gunning them down. He ran out of ammo, and put another clip in. Franklin and Michael was covering the front, killing wave after wave of goons. A black van pulled up with 8 men in it. Followed by 6 four door cars, and 4 guys on motorcycles. Trevor took out his rocket launcher, an shot the van. It exploded, blowing up the other 6 cars, and the motorcycle. Just then, Trevor's phone rang. He answered it. "You think you won, but this isn't over yet." The voice on the phone said. Then it hung up. Trevor screamed angrily and shot his gun in the air, emptying the clip.

Michael and Franklin looked behind them, another van pulled up. 6 goons got out and started shooting. Michael and Franklin took cover behind the truck. Trevor walked up and threw a sticky bomb, it landed by the goons feet. Trevor hit the detonator, and the bomb blew up, sending pieces of the goons into the air. The trio looked around, they didn't see anymore vehicles. They got back in the truck and made their way back to the club. "That was for you Wade." Trevor said softly to himself. The truck parked out back of the club. The trio stepped out and walked in the backdoor.

They sat back down at the desk, Trevor poured himself a glass of whiskey, and chugged the glass. He poured another, and repeated. "T, slow down man." Franklin told him. "Fuck you!" Trevor hissed at Franklin. Michael lit a cigarette and took a drink from his glass. Franklin sighed and drank the rest of his beer. His phone rang. "Hello?" Franklin asked as he answered. "I hope you know, this means war." Franklin answered angrily "Who the fuck is this, and how did you get my number?" just as he finished asking, he heard a clicking sound and a dial tone. "Dammit!" he said.

Meanwhile at Michael's, Amanda and Tracy were sitting at the counter talking. "So, when do you think you're going to tell him?" Amanda asked. Tracy took a drink of her juice and looked at Amanda. "I don't know, it's pretty big news. I don't know how He'll react." Tracy replied. "Well tell him on your own time." She told Tracy. "I think he'll be happy." Tracy looked at her mom and smiled "I hope so, I'm kinda nervous but excited." Her and Tracy started talking about other things.


	14. Chapter 14: Big News

Chapter 15: Big News

Franklin woke up in his bed, he noticed Tracy had kicked the covers off, she was wearing a black nightie that barely covered her ass, she had no panties on. Franklin grinned and started rubbing her butt. This woke Tracy up, she smiled, stretched and turned around to kiss Franklin. "Good morning beautiful." He told Tracy. She smiled "Good morning yourself handsome." She replied. They both got out of bed, and walked upstairs to the living room. Franklin grabbed a cigarette out of his pack, and lit it. Tracy walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a frying pan out of the cabinet. She walked over to the fridge, and grabbed the eggs, and bacon sitting in it. She started cooking and yelled for Franklin "How do you want your eggs?" "Sunny side up." He replied. Franklin turned on the TV, and flipped it over to the news. A advertisement came on for Tracy's movie. "Hey babe get in here. They got your movie advertised on TV!" Tracy walked into the living room, and jumped when she saw the commercial. "I'm going to be a star!" she shouted in excitement. The commercial went off, and the news come back on. Tracy walked back into the kitchen and finished making breakfast.

Franklin ate the best breakfast he had eaten in his life. Tracy finished her plate, and she took the dishes to the sink and started washing them. "So, what's your plans for today?" Franklin asked. "Oh I just wanna sit around the house. Maybe straighten it up." Franklin chuckled. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out reservations. "Here, why don't we go somewhere nice tonight. We need to talk about something." "Ok." Tracy said, she had something she wanted to talk to him about anyway. "I'm gonna go wash the car, then take a shower babe, you get ready for tonight."

Trevor was sitting behind the desk, in the backroom of his strip club. He just killed a fifth of whiskey, he had been staying drunk since Wade was murdered. Trevor wouldn't admit it, but he thought of Wade as his son. He looked out for him for years. The bouncer walked in the back. "You need anything boss?" he asked Trevor. Trevor looked up with a sick look on his face. "Yeah, bring me another FUCKING BOTTLE!" he shouted. The man backed out of the office quickly "Right away T!" he said frantically.

Tracy and Franklin were eating at the restaurant, they had just finished their meals. Franklin was drinking wine, but Tracy was drinking water. Franklin looked puzzled, he felt around for an object in his pocket. "Why aren't you drinking alcohol tonight babe?" he asked her. Tracy looked at him nervously and answered. "Thought I'd quit for awhile." Franklin nodded, still puzzled. Tracy reached into her purse and pulled something out. She handed it to Franklin. It was a sonogram "Franklin, we're going to have a baby!" she said half nervous, and half excitingly. Franklin was shocked. He stared at the picture, and looked at Tracy. He didn't say a word to her. He just stood up, went to the counter to pay for their meal and walked out the door.

Tracy called Amanda. "Hey, mom I told him." She said into the phone. "Well, how'd he take it?" Amanda asked. "Not good, he walked out of the restaurant." Tracy replied. "Well, follow him. Go see what he thinks." Amanda then told her daughter before hanging up the phone. Tracy got up and walked out the door, she could feel the stares of random guys throughout the establishment, she was wearing a really short leopard print dress and golden covered high heels. She walked out the door to find Franklin smoking a cigarette. She walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Babe, you ok?" she asked. Franklin exhaled the smoke. "I'm fine, actually I'm great. Franklin turned around and got down on one knee. He pulled out a box and opened it up, inside was a 15 karot gold ring, with a beautiful diamond. "Tracy De Santa, will you marry me?" Franklin asked. Tracy was crying in excitement. She waved her hands in front of her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes!" she shouted Franklin stood up and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they both leaned in for a kiss. He put the ring on het finger. Tracy was beyond happy.


	15. Chapter 15: The Hangover

Chapter 15: The Hangover

Michael and Amanda were cuddling in bed. They were just like teenagers again. They were giggling, and laughing. Michaels Michael's phone rang. He reached onto the table to answer it "Hello?" he asked. "Dad, I got some great news. Franklin and I just got engaged." Michael smiled "Great! Did you tell him about the baby?" he asked "Yes I did, he's just as happy as I am." She replied. "Good, don't worry about a thing, I'll pay for this wedding." He told his daughter. Ok dad." She replied. "Well, I gotta go. Love you dad." Tracy said to Michael. "Love you too princess." He replied, and hung up the phone. Michael looked at Amanda. "Now where were we?" Amanda giggled as she kissed Michael.

Tracy and Franklin were driving home, they were hand in hand the whole car ride. Tracy admired the ring on her finger. She was on Cloud 9 at the moment. They pulled into their driveway and larked parked the car. Tracy got out and walked to the door. She walked in with Franklin behind her. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water out. Franklin went to the bar and poured himself a drink. "When do you think you'll find out the gender?" Franklin asked. "It'll be a few more months." Tracy replied. They both sat down on the couch and started making out. Tracy stopped what she was doing and looked at Franklin. "So do you want to set a date?" she asked. "Soon, definitely before the baby comes." Franklin replied. He wrapped his arms around Tracy and started making out again.

Michael woke up out of his slumber, he checked his alarm clock. It was 7:30 am. He got out of bed yawned, and stretched. He walked to the bathroom and took a whiz. He flushed the toilet and walked into the hallway. "Take that you bitch!" he heard Jimmy shout from his bedroom "Yeah, maybe I'll rape you after I kill you, you fatass dick." "Hey Jimmy!" Michael shouted. "Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear that shit." Michael walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He made coffee in the pot, and walked out to the pool. He lit a cigarette, and sat down at the table. Amanda walked outside where he was at. "Good morning." She said. "You too babe." He replied. "So, we're going to be grandparents. I don't know how to feel about that." Amanda said. "I know, I'd like to think we're too young, but let's think realistically." Michael replied. "Now we just need to get Jimmy to get busy." He said. "Yeah right. He won't quit playing them games and beating his meat long enough to find a girl." Amanda replied. They sat out back, talked, and watched the sunrise.

Trevor woke up on the couch in the back of the office. He got up and stretched. His head was killing him, he had the worst hangover ever. He looked around him to find a shitload of empty whiskey bottle. He searched the mini fridge to find a beer. He opened it up and chugged the bottle. He walked out front to the dance floor. It was early, only a few girls were out dancing. He walked up behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka, he turned it up and chugged half the bottle. He pulled out his phone and called Michael. "Hey Mike, come over to the club. We need to talk." "Ok, I'll be over in an hour." Michael replied. Trevor hung up the phone.

Michael dialed Franklin's phone. Franklin was sitting on the couch watching TV, when he heard his phone ring. He saw Michael's name on the phone, he answered "What's up pops?" he asked calmly. "Frank, meet me at Trevor's, he sounds upset." "Ok man, I'm on my way now." Franklin hung up the phone, and stood up to grab his keys. Tracy was in the shower when she heard Franklin moving around. She stepped out of the shower and walked into the living room. "What's going om babe?" she asked. Franklin turned around. "Your dad called, Trevor's upset. We're heading to the club to meet him." "Ok, be careful." She walked up to Franklin and kissed him, he knelt down and kissed her stomach right before he walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16: A Little Help

Chapter 16: A Little Help

Trevor, Michael, and Franklin were sitting at Trevor's desk talking. "So, we can't let these fuckers win. I got Ron to snoop around for some information, these guys belong to The Gomez Cartel, they're fairly new in Los Santos, but they are huge in numbers, cash, and resources. They run a drug warehouse in Sandy shores, they got 3 money laundering places one in Rockford Hills, one in Strawberry, and one in east LS. Now I'm thinking, we bomb the places. Really weaken their operation. "Trevor said. "But T, how the Hell are we gonna get close to these places? You saw what happened when we sent a tail after them." "Don't fucking REMIND ME!" Trevor shouted as he got up in Franklin's face. "We call Norton, the FIB can help us out. They owe us for all the bullshit, we helped them with." "How are we gonna convince Dave to help us?" Michael asked. "Wait a minute!" Franklin said assuredly. "We tell them that this gang is running all kinds of illegal operations. That it'd be in the best interests of national security that they help." Trevor and Michael nodded. "Good thinking kid." Michael said. I'll call them right now.

"Hey Davey. You got a minute?" Michael asked on the phone. "What is it Townley?" Dave asked "Hey, we've been targeted by a cartel. We need government assistance. Think you can help?" "Why should I? We got important matters at hand." "Dave replied. "Well, these guys got a big operation going, I know first hand that they are running guns, and drugs, they've already murdered somebody, and they're nit only commiting terrorist acts, they are robbing your precious government millions of dollars. "Hmm, interesting. What do you want us to do?" he asked Michael. "We need some hired help, maybe a few agents. We need guns, and bombs." "I'll see what I can do." Dave told Michael before hanging up the phone. "Okay, we're set." Michael told the boys. With that out of the way, Trevor turned his sights on Franklin. "So I hear you knocked up my niece, and you proposed." Trevor said as he leaned over Franklin. "Yes I did." He replied. Trevor got close to Franklin's face "You better be good to her, and that baby! Trevor shouted at Franklin. "If you're not I'll cut your balls off and hand em to you!" Franklin nodded nervously. While he was a killer and tough in his own right, Trevor still made his skin crawl, and he knew Trevor meant what he said.

Michael's phone rang, he answered "Hello?" "Michael, it's Dave. We got the go ahead for your request, but you must act now. Gear up and get ready, we got guys handling the drug warehouses. You just focus on the money laundering places." Dave hung up the phone. "Alright we got the ok." Michael said. He walked over to the board. "This is what I'm thinking. We hire Packie to come with us. We got two warehouses full of cash. Me and Packie will handle one and you 2 handle the other. We take as much cash as we can carry load it into their armored trucks. We make our way to Franklin's garage in Strawberry, we split the cash, give Packie his cut. Meanwhile Davey will fly helicopters out dropping bombs on all of their warehouses." Michael drew the plan out as he spoke. Trevor liked the plan, as well as Franklin. "Sounds like a plan, man." Franklin said, Trevor didn't say a word. Just nodded in approval.

2 Days Later, Michael and Packie were on their way to the warehouse. He had his headpiece in his ear. "Ok, we're here." He heard Franklin say on the radio. "We're almost at ours, remember leave nobody alive." Michael told Franklin. "You got it." Franklin replied. Michael pulled up to the warehouse, and put the car in park. "You ready Pack?" Patrick McReary a gunman that Michael helped out once, and has been in his heists ever since nodded. "Let's do this shit!" Packie shouted. He and Michael grabbed their AK-47's and got out of the car. They killed the gunmen standing at the entrance. Packie shot all the guards standing on the staircases and balconies, while Michael shot the goons on the ground, they made their way into the warehouse. "We're in Frank." Michael said into the radio "How you doing?" he then asked. "Man we're loading the cash up now. Trevor made easy work of these guys." Franklin replied. "We are too, we're almost to the score." Michael told Franklin as he shot 3 goons. They made their way to the room where the cash was sitting. He and Packie started loading up the cash, it took 10 minutes to get the money loaded into the armored truck.

When they finally finished Michael spoke to Franklin. "Ok, cash is loaded we're outta here." "Ok man, we're already on our way. But dammit, there's 3 fucking cars right on our ass." Franklin told Michael "Don't worry!" Trevor said into the radio. "I'll handle these bastards." Michael heard a click, and explosion on the other end. "T? Frank, you guys ok?" Michael asked. "Yeah man, T just blew those fuckers off the face of the Earth. We're at the garage." "I'm right behind you, over and out." Michael replied. He pulled up to the garage and drove in the building. He got his phone out and called Dave. "Now Davey." Michael spoke into the phone. "Check." Dave replied. Michael hung up the phone. The four men watched an army of black helicopters fly over the garage and to the warehouses, explosions happened all across the city. Michael filled 2 duffel bags full of money, he handed them to Packie. The trio said their goodbyes, and left the garage.


	17. Chapter 17: Holy Matrimony

Chapter 17: Holy Matrimony

3 months had gone by since the heist, Franklin , Michael, and Trevor all kept a lookout for cars, and tails. Nobody had seen anything. With everything calm, they went ahead and planned the wedding. They had everything ready at the Rockford Hills Church of God. Franklin was in the back room nervous, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had o, a black tux, and a white corsage pinned to his coat pocket. Lamar Davis his best friend, and best man walked over to Franklin "You ready FC?" he asked Franklin as he put his hand on Franklin's shoulder. "Yeah, LD. Let's do this." Lamar and Franklin walked out to the alter. The wedding march started playing. Tracy and Michael started walking down the aisle. His and Tracy's arm were locked, Amanda was standing as the maid of honor. She was wearing a neon pink knee length dress. Tracy was in a traditional wedding gown. Her baby bump was showing. They walked by Jimmy who was sitting in the front pew playing a game on his phone. Tracy and Michael approached the alter.

"Who gives this young woman away?" the preacher asked. "I do reverend" Michael replied. He turned around to take his seat. The preacher opened his bible and read Ephesians 5:25, after he was finished he closed his bible. "Dear beloved, we are gathered here today. To unite these to in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word. "Franklin Clinton, do you take Tracy De Santa to be your lawful wedded wife? The preacher asked. "I do." Franklin replied. He asked Tracy the same thing. "I do." She also replied. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tracy and Franklin kissed passionately, Trevor was the first one to stand and clap. He turned around "Clap you disrespectful motherfuckers!" he shouted. Everyone hurried to their feet and started clapping.

The reception was great. Everyone was drinking, laughing, talking, and having fun. Franklin and Tracy were taking pictures with the family, everyone gathered in for a family photo, except for Trevor. Amanda who was usually creeped out by him, invited him to come into the picture. Trevor sat his beer down and walked over, they all smiled for the picture…except for Trevor who flipped off the camera. Franklin and Tracy started slow dancing when their wedding song came on. Michael stepped in between them. "Can I cut in?" he asked as he took Tracy by the arm. He lead get out to dance while Amanda grabbed Franklin by his hand and started to dance with him. "Welcome to the family." She warmly told him. "Thanks Amanda." He replied back to her. "Now I know Tracy's a handful, so if she gives you any problems, you let me know." He overheard Michael telling Tracy "If he gives you any problems, you let me know." Franklin just smiled and shook his head.

After the honeymoon, Franklin and Tracy decided to go to the hospital to find out the baby's gender. They waited in the exam room for the doctor. He finally walked in. "Hello guys, how's Mrs Clinton today? He asked the couple. "Swollen in pain, hungry as Hell." Tracy replied. The doctor turned on the ultrasound and put it up to Tracy's stomach. "Well, it's a girl." The doctor told them, Tracy was excited to hear. "I already got a name picked out." She told Franklin. "What is it babe?" he asked "Mae Clinton." She replied. " "I live it baby!" Franklin shouted enthusiastically. They hugged and Franklin gave bher a kiss on the forehead.


	18. Chapter 18: New Life

Chapter 18: New Life

It had been 6 months since the wedding, Tracy and Franklin were happy as ever. They had cleaned out the bedroom in the back downstairs, and turned it into a nursery. They had baby proofed the house. Tracy was sitting on the couch eating, watching TV. Franklin had walked in the door. Tracy looked up at him and smiled "Hey handsome." She said to him "Hey baby." He replied. "So how was it?" Tracy asked Franklin. He had just got done playing golf with Michael, they finally got Trevor to join them. "Trevor harassed the golfers, and beat a guy with a 9 iron." "Oh shit!" Tracy replied. "We calmed him down." Tracy stood up. "Oh shit, Franklin. My water broke." Franklin ran over to Tracy, he took her by her hand and put his other hand on her back, he lead her out to the car. He put her in the backseat, and got in the driver's side. They pulled out of the driveway and on the way to the hospital. Franklin pulled out his phone and dialed Michael "Hey Mike, it's Frank. Tracy's in labor man. Meet us at the hospital." "Ok." Michael said. Franklin hung up the phone.

Michael and Trevor pulled up to the hospital just in time, Franklin and Tracy were on their way in the door. They followed them inside, and caught up with them. "Is she alright?" Michael asked. "She and the baby are fine." A nurse told them, they wheeled Tracy to the delivery room. Franklin tried to follow, Trevor grabbed Franklin by his shoulder. "No no no, you don't need to see that." He assured Frank. They walked outside where Michael lit a cigarette. Franklin and Trevor did as well. "So pops, how you like being a grandpa?" Trevor asked Michael. "I'm not a grandpa yet." Michael replied. "Frankie, you're gonna have to keep a close eye on her. A mixed raced girl in Los Santos, with her mother and grandmother's DNA, she'll have the boys all over her." Trevor said to Franklin in a goofy way. "Shut up man, giving me a heart attack at 26. Damn!" Franklin replied back to him.

Michael looked at his iFruit phone to check the time. It was 5:00pm, he sighed and took another drag off his cigarette. "I hope you know this means big changes." Michael told Franklin in a half strict tone. "You two, your world now revolves around that baby. In addition to raising it financially, you got to raise it mentally too. Be good to her." Michael said. "Hey man, I'm on it. I'm a good husband, I'll he a good dad." "You fucking better be." Trevor told Franklin. They had finished their cigarettes and walked back into the hospital. They got in the elevator, and rode up to the second floor. They steppes out, and walked over to some chairs in the waiting room. The trio sat down. "Hey, I can score some good speed out of this hospital. Medical!" Trevor told the other two. "We aren't stealing drugs." Michael told Trevor.

The trio waited in the waiting room for a half hour. Trevor was getting restless. "Oh come on, why can't see just pop the damn thing out already!" he stood up and shouted. A nurse walked out of the delivery room, she looked at the three. "Ok baby's almost here. Mr. Clinton, do you wanna watch your baby's birth?" Franklin nodded and stood up. Michael put his hand on Franklin's shoulder. "You got this kid, make me proud." He told Franklin. Franklin walked back in the delivery room.

Tracy grunted, panted, and strained. She was screaming her head off, She was in a lot of pain. "Okay, I see the head." The doctor told her. Franklin was holding Tracy's hand, and she was squeezing the hell out of it. Tracy screamed at the top of her lungs, until finally she felt a great relief. The doctor held the newborn in his hand. The nurse handed Franklin a pair of scissors. He cut the umbilical cord. The staff cleaned off the baby and handed it to Tracy. She and Franklin were in awe at the new life they had just created. "Welcome Mae." Franklin said. And he kissed Tracy on her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19: Baby Blues

Chapter 19: Baby Blues

Little Mae was 3 months old. She was sleeping in her crib, Franklin woke up. He saw his beautiful wife sleeping next to him, looking sexy as ever. He kissed the back of her head and got up. Mae hears her dad's footsteps, and woke up crying. Franklin walked into her room and over to the crib, she had soiled her diaper. He grabbed a fresh diaper and baby wipe, and changed her. He picked her up and held her, he made baby talk and blew a raspberry to cheer her up. When he stick his tongue out to make the phltt noise, she smiled and laughed. Franklin walked upstairs holding his daughter and sat her in a baby swing. He turned on the TV and flipped it over to the cartoons. He walked over to the kitchen counter, and picked up a joint. He walked over to the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. He walked outside, leaving the door open in case Mae cried and he needed to get back. Tracy woke up and walked upstairs, she walked out where Franklin was at and she asked Franklin for a hit. He handed the joint to her and she took a long slow hit. She blew out the smoke and walked back in the house and sat next to the baby. She started doing baby talk as well.

Michael was leaving out of Rockford Hills, and on his way to Franklin's house. He was driving up the hill, he saw a black car with tinted windows follow behind him. It made Michael nervous, he reached into his glove box for his pistol. The car passed him up, and kept driving down the road. "Damn, that was close." Michael said. He had pulled up to Franklin's and parked in the driveway. He got out of the car, and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. Tracy got up and opened the door. Seeing Tracy's outfit made him feel uneasy. "She was in a pink nightie that stopped right at the top of her thighs, just enough to cover her privates. "Tracy please, put some fucking clothes on." Michael told Tracy. Tracy walked downstairs. Michael walked over to the baby and picked her up "Hey little angel." He said before he kissed the baby on top of the head.

Franklin finished his joint and walked back in the house. "Hey Mike. What's up?" he said as he took Mae from Michael. "Nothing man, just thought I'd come by to see how things are going. I actually got a favor to ask you." Michael said as he sat down on the couch. "Sure man, anything. What you need?" Michael sighed and looked at Franklin. "It's Jimmy. I need him out of my house, he won't work. I tried getting him a job at the studio, but he keeps fucking everything up. I want to know if he can have a job at your taxi service." Michael asked Franklin. "Well shit, yeah man but. I don't know if he'd work out or not. I'll give him a shot." Michael replied to Franklin. " Good." Michael said "Hopefully I can get him out of my house." Franklin and Michael laughed, Tracy walked back into the room, she had changed into a tank top, and skin tight yoga pants. She sat down beside Franklin. She, Franklin, and Michael talked, mostly about the baby and how things have changed. "I wouldn't trade none of it." Franklin said.

Trevor drove over to Michael's house. He saw Michael's car wasn't home. He noticed another black car follow behind him, and pass him up as he pulled into the driveway. It had tinted windows. Trevor got out his phone and dialed Michael. The phone rang, and Michael answered. "Yeah?" he asked. "Hey Mikey, it's T. Where are you at? I'm at your house. Nobody's home." Trevor asked. "I'm at Frankie's." Michael replied. "Ok, I'm coming over." Trevor told him. "This isn't a good time. We got the baby and-" Trevor cut him off and shouted. "If you care about that damn baby you'd listen to what I have to say!" Trevor shouted. "I'm coming over! Wait for me." Trevor said before he hung up the phone. He made a bee line for Franklin's house. He passed every red light and stop sign, he swerved and passed every car in his way, until he reached Franklin's driveway. The black car passed by Franklin's house again, it slowed down as Trevor parked his car. Then it continued driving up the hill.


	20. Chapter 20: Ransom

Chapter 20: Ransom

Trevor didn't bother knocking he walked in the door, and slammed it behind him. "Everyone here, good." Trevor said. "Trevor, what the hell is going on?" Michael asked. Trevor pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, he opened it up and showed the party. "This, it's a letter from Alex Gomez, head od the Gomez Cartel. It reads: You ruined my businesses, killed many of my men. The war isn't close to being over, I noticed one of you had a baby, keep a close eye on it. Your family will pay for YOUR actions!" everyone's eyes widened. "What the fuck are we going to do?!" Tracy shouted. She clutched her baby close to her scared for her life. "We need to get everyone out of here." Trevor said, "Michael, your place had a wall and gate. We need to get everyone over there where it's fortified. While the family takes refuge there, we take the fight to these assholes." Franklin looked at Trevor. "Man, why did you have to start on these assholes. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't have had us rob those guys." Tracy got furious hearing this. "You mothetfucker!" she shouted a Trevor. "This is all your fault!" Trevor got a deranged look on his face "Everyone shut the fuck up!" he shouted. "Let's not point fingers, lets just get everyone to my house." Michael said

They had dropped Tracy and the baby off at Michael's house. "Lock the gate, and the doors. I hired some guys to watch the house. You'll be in good hands." Michael told Tracy as she held her infant. Michael, Franklin, and Trevor worked their way to the strip club, they parked out front and walked in the back. There was no time to come up with a plan, they immediately armed themselves and walked out back. Trevor had a truck out back waiting. Franklin got behind the wheel, Michael got in the passenger side. And Trevor jumped into the bed, where he had a machine gun mounted to the truck. They sped on down the road and toward east Los Santos, they made their way to Gomez mansion. Franklin put the truck in park and took a deep breath. "Ok, you ready?" Michael asked. "Fuckin A let's do this shit!" Trevor said as he cocked back the machine gun. "Yeah take it to em!" Franklin shouted. Michael aimed his rifle at the first guard standing outside the door. He took his shot and the guard went down, Franklin at that moment gunned it and rammed the truck through the gate. An army of men stormed out of the gate, Trevor gunned them down as quick as they were coming out, Franklin and Michael opened the truck doors and stepped out. The used the open doors as cover, while they helped gun down the men.

When it looked like they had stopped, the trio stormed the mansion. They gunned down any gunman that come out of cover. They had split up, Trevor took the left, Michael the right, Franklin headed upstairs. They made quick work of the goons in the mansion. Trevor entered a bedroom where he found a gunman holding a grenade launcher, Trevor quickly ducked out of the room as the man fired, the grenade flew out the adjacent window and hit the wall outside. Trevor then jumped back in the doorway and shot the man. Michael was in the kitchen area, behind the island taking cover was a gunman holding a 12 gauge pump. He stood up and shot Michael, Michael went flying. Firing his gun and shooting the man perfect in the head before his back hit the ground. He stood back up, there was no wound thanks to his bullet proof vest. Franklin made his way upstairs. He saw a double door at the top of the steps he kicked the door open wand walked in. He saw a desk and a fancy chair, there was a plasma screen on the wall with video surveillance. There was a man sitting behind the desk with a Shotgun in his hand, he stood up and took aim at Franklin, he shot his gun and Franklin quickly jumped out and took cover behind the wall, he turned around and shot his gun. And missed, he too cover behind the wall again as the man shot his gun a second time. Franklin turned back around but before he could shoot, he heard a gunshot right next to his ears. He saw that the man had a hole in his chest, and collapsed onto the desk. He looked to his left, and saw Trevor standing next to him. "Glad you showed up." He told Trevor. Michael walked upstairs to meet the other two, he saw the man dead at his desk. "Alright we did it!" Michael shouted. The three men walked downstairs and outside. They saw the black 4 door car with tinted windows in the driveway. They walked over to it and got in, Franklin started the car and they left the area. Franklin's phone rang, it was Tracy. He answered the phone. "Hey babe, we took care of business we're on out way back." Franklin said "Frank, you need to get here fast. The guards are dead, we're all hiding! Please get here-Ahhhh!" Tracy screamed and the phone hung up.

Franklin floored it to Michael's house, he ignored all the stop signs and red lights. He didn't care about traffic either, he was gonna protect his family. They got to Michael's house. He noticed the gate was wide open, he pulled into the driveway, stopped, and ran inside the house. Trevor, and Michael walked behind him, all three men had their guns drawn. They searched the house up and down, there was no sign of Amanda, Tracy, Jimmy, or the baby. Franklin's phone rang. It was Tracy he answered "Babe, where you at?" "She's with me Franklin." A male voice on the other end said. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked. "A very rich man." The voice replied. "At least I was until you destroyed everything I had. You three are a real pain in the ass." Franklin was shocked "We just killed you." He told the man on the phone. "No, that was my second in command. I'm still alive, and very pissed off." "Where's my family!" Franklin asked furiously. "Oh they're here. If you three want to see your family again, you will bring me every dime you got, along with the deeds to all your businesses. I WILL BE REIMBURSED!" Franklin just got madder at the guy's statement. Everything he worked for gone. "I'll be at the foundry near Sandy Shores." Then he hung up the phone. "Hello!? Motherfucker." Franklin shouted as he threw his phone.


	21. Chapter 21: One Last Job

Warning, character death.

Chapter 21: One Last Job

Franklin threw his phone in anger. He pit his hands on top of his head and paced the floors. "What did they say?" Michael asked. "Man. They got em, he's holding everyone hostage. He said we got to pay him every dime we got, and give him control of our properties." Franklin replied. "I knew you would fail at your job, you couldn't even protect your family. You're not worth the air your breath!" Trevor shouted as he got in Franklin's face. Franklin had enough, he clenched his fist and drew his arm back. He punched Trevor as hard as he could right in his mouth. Trevor fell back onto the floor, he wiped the blood off his lip, and jumped back to his feet. His eyes widened with fury. He ran up and grabbed Franklin by his throat and shirt and slammed him unto the ground, he started kicking Franklin in the stomach. Franklin could only cough and gasp for air. Michael grabbed ahold of Trevor by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Franklin. "Hey HEY!" he shouted at Trevor. "ENOUGH! This isn't Franklin's fault, it's yours. You got us into this mess T! I'm worried about my family too, but killing each other isn't going to help!"

Michael's phone rang, he answered it while Trevor helped Franklin to his feet. "He's right kid, sorry." Trevor said apologetically "Its ok." Franklin replied. "Hello?" Michael said when he answered the phone. "Dad, are you there?" Jimmy said on the phone. "Jimmy, are you alright?" Michael asked. "Yeah dad, I'm at a friend's house. Mom called she said someone got into the house, and asked for help." Michael breathed a sigh of relief glad his son is ok. "I'm here now, I'm glad you're safe." Michael told Jimmy, "Dad, are you going to help them?" Jimmy asked "Yes Jimmy we're working on it now. You stay where you're at. Love you kid." Michael said as he hung up the phone.

He turned back to Franklin and Trevor, they all three looked at one another. "So I got a plan." Michael finally said. "Well let's here it Mikey." Trevor replied. "We give them exactly what they want. They want money they got it, they want our businesses, they got it. I got a friend who foes counterfeiting work. I'll give him a call." "Great!" Franklin said. "They'll think they got our stuff. And let em go, after we make sure they're safe. We finish this guy off." "Exactly." Michael said. Trevor put his hands on his chin, and nodded.

The trio had made their way to the foundry, they were driving a van. They each had a stack of papers in there hand. There was several duffel bags in the floor with millions of fake bills. They pulled up to the foundry where they saw at least 100 of Gomez's goons standing outside. They parked the van and got out, they opened up the back of the van and showed the goons the bags. The gunman motioned for some guys to walk outside and grab the bags, he then opened the door and motioned for the trio to walk in. They stepped inside the foundry. They could see that everything was turned on. Franklin looked up to see the girls tied up to a cable, the cable worked on a chain of pulleys that hovered over a vat of molten steel. "Tracy!" he shouted. Tracy looked down and saw Franklin "Frankie!" she shouted back. Michael tapped Franklin on the shoulder and told him to follow him. They walked upstairs and into an office where they met a man, he was holding Mae in his arms shushing her quietly and gently.

"I always was good with kids." The man said looking up at the trio. "I thought about raising this one as my own. But I already got 3 grown kids." The man had grey hair, he was clean shaved and looked to be about 60. He laid the baby down on a couch that was sitting in the office, and he looked at the trio. "So my men are bringing in the money, now give me the deeds." He said coldly. The three didn't hesitate. They each handed the deeds to the man. "Alright, from this day forward I Alex Gomez am the king of Los Santos." He told the three. "Yeah, man now give me back my family." Franklin told him. Done." He said as he flipped a switch the switch made the conveyor move backwards bringing the girls onto the platform. Michael untied them, they both hugged Michael before Tracy ran to Franklin and hugged him tight. They all walked downstairs and out of the building. Michael told Tracy and Amanda to get in the van. Tracy was holding Mae tight as she stepped in the passenger side. The trio opened a trapdoor in the back floorboard of the van, they all pulled out M4's, Trevor pulled out a sticky bomb and put it in his pocket. "Head for Trevor's place in Sandy Shores. We'll be there shortly." Michael told Amanda as she got in the driver's side. The van drove off and the trio stared at the foundry.

They walked back in guns blazing, they shot every gunman in sight. Trevor took cover behind a barrel, while the other two took cover behind a truck. They made quick work of the goons, they fought their way inside of the foundry. Trevor took care of the goons downstairs, while Michael and Franklin worked their up to the office. They reached the office where Alex was sitting waiting. "I should have known he said. I had something planned for this occasion, I'm not going down without a fight. In taking you with me." He said as he pushed a button. They looked at the wall only to figure out there were bombs all over the building. There was a timer on the desk, it was timed for one minute. Franklin and Michael quickly ran out of the office and downstairs, wave after wave of goons surrounded Trevor. He kept shooting, not paying attention to the other two as they ran downstairs. "T man come on, they got a bomb, it'll go off any second. Come on!" Michael shouted. "No! This is for Wade!" Trevor shouted. Michael ran outside where Franklin was at. Trevor kept shooting til he ran out of ammo. There was still wave after wave of goons coming after him. Trevor pulled out the sticky bomb from his pocket, he threw it at the crowd of gunman surrounding him. He hit the detonator which set off the bomb, the explosion caused a chain reaction that set off the bombs filling building. The foundry went off like a giant roman candle, Michael and Franklin drove off out of there. Knowing there was nothing they could do for Trevor. The foundry's explosion could be seen a mile away. Franklin and Michael made their way to Sandy Shores.


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

This chapter is short, but it is really deep.

Chapter 22: Aftermath

The two men had reached Trevor's trailer. They saw the van in the driveway. Michael parked nexr to the van, he and walking got out if the car and walked in the trailer. There the girls were, Tracy was holding Mae, sitting on Trevor's old piss stained couch. He ran over to Tracy and gave her a deep passionate kiss. He kissed his baby on the head. Michael and Amanda gave each other a passionate kiss as well. She stopped for a moment, and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Trevor?" she asked. "He…didn't make it." Michael replied. There were tears rolling down everyone's eyes st the statement.

2 Days Later

Everyone gathered at the church house. It was the day of Trevor's funeral. There was a closed casket sitting at the alter. The preacher had got up to speak, he quoted Psalms 23 out of The Bible. He then asked who would do the eulogy. Michael stood up and got behind the pedestal, he cleared his throat as he prepared to speak. "I'm Michael De Santa, I knew Trevor all of my adult life. He was as a brother to me. He was a little unstable, and very dangerous. As we grew older, and I got a family. I feared for their lives because of him. We moved away to come out here, hoping to get away from him, bur he found us…when he come back into our lives, I thought he would make our lives a living hell. But he helped make it better, and now I can't imagine life without him in it. Despite many of the crazy things, and the bad things he done. He looked at my family like his family. And he redeemed himself for the things he done. By dying to protect his family, so Trevor wherever you are….thank you. And rest in peace." Michael said with tears running down his cheeks.

Michael took his seat next to his wife, kids, and granddaughter. "Good job, dad." Tracy told Michael. Amanda put her arm around her husband and buried her head into his chest. The preacher finished his thing. And the Paul Bearers, Franklin, Lamar, Jimmy, Ron, Packie, and Eddie, another guy who worked the heists carried the casket out and they walked to the graveyard. They laid Trevor's casket into the hole, and the lowered it down into the grave. The family watched as the men buried Trevor.

5 Years Later

It was Memorial Day, Franklin and Tracy pulled up to the graveyard. They put the car in park. They got out of the car followed by their five year old daughter Mae. They walked up to Trevor's headstone, Tracy knelt down and put the bouquet of flowers on Trevor's grave. She looked at the headstone "I really miss you uncle T." she said. She stood up and put her arm around Franklin "Rest in peace bro." Franklin said, he and Tracy turned around and walked back to the car. Mae followed behind them "Wait for me mommy!" she shouted. They all got into the car and drove into the streets of Los Santos.


	23. Chapter 23: Life Of A Teen Billionaire

Chapter 23: Life Of A Teen Billionaire

Life was going good at the Clinton house, Tracy was outside on the deck doing yoga. While the maid was cooking breakfast. Franklin had gone to the golf course for a round of golf with Michael. Franklin Jr, their 8 year old son had walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast on a plate sitting on the counter, and took a bite. "Hey FJ, go get your sister. It's time to eat." The maid told him. FJ got up, and walked downstairs to the bedrooms, he knocked on his sisters door. "What!?" she shouted. "Wanda says it's time to eat. Get your skanky ass out here." The boy said through the door, he turned around and walked back upstairs.

Mae Clinton was in her bedroom getting dressed. She hasn't put on het uniform yet, she was staring at herself in the mirror. Her 14 year old body was developing nicely, she had B cup breast, small stomach, small waste, and a small but perfectly round ass, her long legs and luscious thighs made it's way to her ass. She admired how she looked in the mirror. She put on her uniform, a white polo shirt, tucked in to a green, and black skirt that stopped 3 inches above her knee. She put on the white knee high socks, and black heeled shoes. She put on her makeup, and walked upstairs.

She took a seat at the kitchen island, she had a plate of eggs, and sausage waiting on her. She hurried up and ate. She grabbed her backpack and walked outside, there was a limo outside waiting to take her to school. She and her brother climbed in the back of the limo, and it drove down the street and into Rockford Hills, it stopped at a red light. "So, mom and dad know about your boyfriend yet?" FJ said sarcastically. Mae didn't say anything to her parents, but she had been seeing a guy who lived in Strawberry. He lived on Grove Street, he was 20 and a member of The Ballas, a gang which resided on Strawberry. "No, and shut up!" she told FJ. The limo kept driving until it reached Rockford Hills Academy. The kids stepped out of the limo, Franklin Jr ran inside the school. Mae walked over to her best friend, Linda. "Hey girl!" Linda shouted. "Hey bestie." Mae replied.

They walked into the school and down the hall. The bell rang, as They walked into their class. They walked into the classroom and took a seat. The teacher walked in, he was a black man in his 30's he wore a blue button up shirt, and khaki pants. "Okay kids, nice to see your faces again. Today we will be discussing the Civil War." All the kids groaned, this guy was bad to talk about the Civil War, even discussing current events, he'll bring up the Civil War. Mae raised her hand. "Yes Ms Clinton?" he said "Can't we talk about something else? You always talk about the damn civil war." "Go to the office, you won't use that language in my classroom." The teacher said. Mae walked out of the classroom, instead of going to the office, she walked out of the building.

She walked to the park in Rockford Hills, she walked into a nearby bathroom and changed into the outfit she packed with her. She put on a black tube top, a short mini skirt, and a pair of black high heels, she sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone. She went through her contacts until she found a name Trey. She called the number and a voice answered. "Hello?" Mae smiled "Hey baby, I just ditched school. I'm at the park in Rockford Hills, come get me." "Ok babe, ill I'll be there shortly." Mae hung up the phone and sat there. About a half hour later a cherry red Comet pulled up, it was Tre. Mae stood up and walked over to the car, Trey looked to be about 20 years old, he wore a purple basketball jersey which was sleeveless, purple ball shorts, and sneakers, his arms were covered in tattoos. He had 2 sleeves. Mae got into the car and kissed Tre, he put the car in drive and sped into the steeets of Rockford Hills, back to Grove Street.


	24. Chapter 24: Peer Pressure and Punishment

Chapter 24: Peer Pressure, and Punishment

"Wow great party!" Linda shouted as she chugged a beer, Mae was sitting in the corner. She was uncomfortable, she had never been to a party before, she had never took a drink of alcohol, or even smoked a cigarette in her life. Even though she watched her dad and grandpa party, she had never done it. Linda walked up to Mae with a bottle of beer, she handed it to Mae "Here take a drink, loosen up." She told Mae, Mae handed her back the bottle. Linda who was obviously aggressive when she drank, grabbed Mae by her hair and put the bottle up to her lips. She pulled Mae's head back and made her open her mouth. Linda poured a big drink of beer down Mae's throat, then handed her the bottle. "Now drink up!" she shouted getting in Mae's face. Mae drank the beer, she stood up to grab another beer, she bumped into a nearby man from behind he turned around to look at her, he was wearing a purple jersey, and had tattoos. Mae felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his face. H-hi." She said nervously. "Hi, yourself." The man replied. "And what's your name?" he asked "Mae." She said shyly. "I'm Trey." He said, he grabbed a beer for her and they went outside to talk.

(Present Day)

Mae and Trey laid in the bed in his house on Grove Street. Their clothes scattered all over the floor, the only thing covering them was the blanket. They laid in bed cuddling. "No shit?" he asked her, "Your dad was a member of the Families?" "Yeah, he left that life when he met my grandpa though. He started doing big jobs, and got rich." "I'd like to meet him one day." Trey said. "Hell no!" she replied. "My dad will cap your ass, then whip mine if he knew we was together, the age gap alone, but also the fact you're a criminal." Trey looked at her. "Got it babe, we'll keep it under wraps." Mae's phone rang, it was her dad. "Mae, the school called. Said you ditched, where you at?" Franklin asked. "Oh hi daddy, I'm uh at a friend's house." "Bullshit." He replied. "Get your ass home, me and your mother need to talk to you." Franklin hung up the phone. Mae hurriedly reached into her purse, she put on her school uniform instead of that slutty outfit she changed into. She got into Trey's car, they sped out of Grove Street, and to Vinewood.

Mae walked into the house where Franklin, and Tracy were standing. "Your brother told me about the boy." Franklin told Mae. "That fucking snitch." Mae said, Tracy walked up and smacked her daughter on the cheek "Don't talk about your brother like that'" she td Mae, may placed her hand on the red spot on her cheek. "For leaving school, you're gonna be punished." Franklin said. "Gimme your phone." He demanded. Mae handed him her phone, Franklin threw it on the ground and stomped on it with his boot, crushing it into 100 pieces. "Now get over here." He told Mae, Mae walked over to Franklin. Franklin grabbed her by her arm and lifted his belt into the air. (Smack smack smack smack smack smack) he gave Mae a good 20 swats on her little ass. She screamed in pain "Stop, please!" she shouted. Franklin stopped and put his belt back on, "That was for seeing that boy, are you crazy? You're just a little kid!" he shouted. "You could've gotten killed being out with him!" Tracy shouted. "He'd never hurt me!" Mae shouted back. "He's a lot older than you your prey to him!" Franklin told her. Mae cried at hearing this. "Go to your room, the school suspended you for a week. That's how long your grounded for, you're under 24/7 surveillance." Franklin told Mae as she stomped to her room. "I fucking hate you!" Mae shouted on her way downstairs, this infuriated Tracy. She ran downstairs where Mae was at, she grabbed Mae by her hair and drug her into Mae's bedroom, Tracy grabbed a wooden hairbrush off the dresser and threw Mae over her knee, she lifted Mae's skirt up and raised the hairbrush. (Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) 10 swats, 5 on each cheek. This sent Mae into a river of tears. Tracy told her to get to bed and shut up. Mae cried herself to sleep, hating her family.


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Seventeen

Chapter 25: Lucky Seventeen

It was Mae's 17th birthday, she woke up from her night's slumber. She had decided to drop out of school when she turned 16. Through her mother's connections, she was a regular on a TV sitcom. She had walked over to the mirror to admire her body, she was promiscuous, and narcissistic that way. She still had B cup breast, and a small ass. She thought she was fat, she walked into the bathroom and put her finger down her throat. This made her throw up in the toilet. She flushed the toilet and walked upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She drank the coffee, and lit a cigarette. As she sat there waking up, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see her dad walk into the kitchen, he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Good morning dad." She told him. "Good morning to you too baby." He replied as he yawned. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and leaned over the kitchen island across from his daughter. "Happy birthday baby." He told Mae, "Thanks dad." She replied before taking another sip of coffee, he reached down into the cabinet under the counter pulling out a box, he handed it to Mae. "Here's your present." He said

Mae opened up the box, it was a pink 9mm handgun with her name engraved into it. She was puzzled at first. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked Franklin. "Because, I won't always be around to protect you." He replied. "When your brother gets old enough, I'll buy him one. I'm taking you to the shooting range to fet some practice with it later on today, by the time I'm finished with you. You'll be able to handle yourself." Mae smiled. "Thanks dad." She said. Tracy woke up and walked upstairs. She walked over to where the two were sitting, and poured herself a cup of coffee as well. "Happy birthday baby." Tracy told Mae. "Thanks mom." She said hugging her.

Franklin and Mae walked into the Ammu-Nation shooting range, they approached the counter and Franklin talked to the clerk. "2 for the range." He said, handing the clerk a $100 bill. "Ok, have fun." He replied. Franklin and Mae walked to the range, Franklin put ear muffs on his ears before speaking to Mae, who also had her ears protected. "Ok, watch me." Franklin said. He picked up his gun, and aimed it at the target. He shot a perfect bulls-eye, Mae was impressed. Franklin hit a perfect bulls-eye shot aftet shot on the targets, until he was out of ammo. It was Mae's turn, she picked up her gun, it felt heavy, she was shaking a little as she had never held a gun before. She aimed at the target, she took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. (Blam) she had hit a perfect bulls-eye on the target as well. She shot the targets, some hit perfect, some didnt, but she never missed a target. She got a decent score by the time she ran out of ammo. "Good shooting babygirl, you're a natural." Franklin said impressed with her daughter.

That night on Grove Street, Mae and Trey were drinking, Trey had always been an abusive drunk. The last time he got drunk he forced Mae at gunpoint to give him a blowjob. Tonight Trey was hounding her for sex, she wasn't giving in. Trey grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the bed. He started to unzip his pants when Mae jumped out of the bed, she ran to her purse where she was looking for the gun her dad gave her. Trey ran over to her and grabbed her arm and turned her around violently, he slapped her across the face, she broke free and grabbed her gun. Trey tried to take it from her but she fought back, he finally overpowered her and grabbed her by her neck, he pulled her over to the bathroom and slammed the back of her head against the door way, the pain was all to familiar with her. This wasn't the first time he hit her, and it wouldn't be the last. He backhanded her across the mouth and cut her lip. She fell through the floor, she wiped the blood off her mouth and looked at it. Trey laughed "Whats the matter birthday girl? It's just a kittle little slap." Mae's eyes widened with fury. Enough was enough, she aimed the gun at Trey and pulled the trigger, the last thing that went through his head was a bullet piercing through his skull


	26. Chapter 26: Mae Madness

Chapter 26: Mae Madness

Everyone on Grove Street heard the gunshots. The Ballas knew whose house it was, they all armed themselves and headed for Trey's house. Mae looked out the window to see an army of men in purple clothes surrounding the house. She did the only thing she knew to do. She called her dad. Franklin was driving down the street looking for Mae when she called Michael was sitting in the passenger seat. They werw driving through Strawberry when his phone rang, he saw it was Mae. He answered the phone. "Mae where the fuck you at?" Franklin asked angrily ."Dad I'm on Grove Street, at Trey's he tried to rape me. So I shot, there's Ballas everywhere. I need your help. "Damn, ok I'm in the area. Me and gramps are on our way!" Franklin said as he hung up the phone. "Was that her?" Michael asked. "Yeah, she's in trouble. You armed?" Franklin asked. "Always prepared." Michael said as he pulled out his pistol.

They turned up Grove Street and stopped in front of a house, it Was surrounded by gangsters. Franklin and Michael got out of the car and started shooting, while they took care of the Ballas outside, Mae was shooting her way out on the inside, she took cover behind the couch and shot anyone in her way. One ran in shooting an AK-47 Mae shot him in the head. She tucked her pistol in her pants, she picked up the AK-47 and took cover behind a nearby wall. 3 more Ballas ran in the room. Mae shot all three of them. Then she ran out the door. She saw her dad and grandpa and ran over to them. They all three were surrounded. They shot their way out to the car, Michael got behind the wheel. Franklin and Mae jumped in the backseat. There were numerous cars full of Ballas following them, Franklin and mae both stuck their head out the window. They shot at all the cars, Mae shot the drive of one as they passed by a gas station. The driver swerved off the road, and crashed into the gas pumps, it caused a huge explosion. They had finished the last of the Ballas, and made their way to Vinewood.

Their car pulled into Franklin's driveway. They had all three walked into the house. As soon as mae Mae entered Tracy was waiting, she had a pissed off look on her face. Michael and Franklin had just walked in the door. Franklin jerked the pistol out of her pants. "Now I'm proud of you for the way you handled yourself. But dammit in warned you about that boy. I told you time after time not to fool with him." Michael walked up and smacked Mae on the cheek hard. She rubbed her cheek and looked at her grandfather. "That's for scaring me out of 10 years of my life. Which I can't spare!" the old man said. "What were you thinking?" Tracy asked. We warmed you about Grove Street, it's dangerous over there. "I obviously can handle myself." Mae said. "You would've been dog food, if we hadn't showed up." Franklin said. "Did you see how I made it outside?" Mae retorted. "Well, if you think you can handle yourself little girl. Pack your shit and go. Try it on your own, you'll see how hard it is." Franklin said. Mae was in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Go kid, you don't wanna listen to us, we don't wanna deal with you." Mae looked at her parents, tears swelled in her eyes. "Grandpa, you going to let them do this?" she asked Michael. "Go kid." Michael replied. Mae grabbed the pistol her father gave her and went downstairs to pack, she put all her clothes in a duffel bag along with some money she been saving from her TV star gig. She walked upstairs and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at her family. "Goodbye." Franklin told her, she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

5 Years later.

"Goodbye." Those words lingered in the head of 22 year old Mae Clinton, sat in front of the mirror of her dressing room. She was dressed proactively, a lace up bra and g string panties. "Your on Mae" a man said when he opened her door. He then closed it. Mae looked into the mirror and admired her tattoos she had a smoking gun on her shoulder, angel wings covering her back, and a tramp stamp that said "Daddy's Little Girl" in cursive. She walked out the door and worked her way backstage. She took a deep breath, as the announcer said "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Tasty Caramel!" the curtains opened up and Mae walked on stage in her thigh high black zip up high heel boots. She grabbed the pole and slid down it, she did a sexy strip club routine. She grinded the pole pretending to lick it, she got in a mans man's face and started shaking her tits. The man made it rain money, she took every dollar that was thrown at her. She finished her performance, she grabbed the bills the men threw at her. The men whistled as she walked backstage, the curtains closed behind her.


	27. Chapter 27: One For The Money

Chapter 27: One for Money

Mae had walked backstage after her performance, she made her way to the dressing room. She walked back there and opened a drawer. She pulled out a tiny glass mirror with some white powder on it, she grabbed her tooter and snorted a line. She looked at the clock, it was 11:00 pm, her shift was over. She got dressed, she put on a pair of black skin tight booty shorts and a black hoodie, she walked out of the club and into the parking lot. She got into her yellow Comet, and drove down the street.

She pulled into a gas station, and parked at a pump, she opened up her glovebox and grabbed the pistol her dad gave her. She put it into the pocket of her hoodie, and walked out of the car. She walked into the gas station and made her way to the beer, she grabbed four 40 ounces and walked up to tbe counter, the clerk rung everything up and typed some numbers. "That'll be $10." He told her. Mae reached into her purse and pulled out a $10 bill. As soon as she handed him the money, four armed mem wearing masked charged inside the shop, they had their guns pointed at Mae and the clerk. "Keep your fuckin mouths shut, and gimme the money!" One man said, the other three started raiding the store, grabbing everything on the shelves. The first man turned his head, Mae seized the opportunity. She pulled out her pistol and shot the man in the head, 2 more gunman come out from the aisles. She got the first one in the heart, and the second one in the throat. The 4th gunman came out from behind the shelf, they dropped their gun. This person didn't have a man's build, they were too skinny, and had tits. "Mae?" the gunman said before taking off her mask. It revealed a familiar face. "Linda?" Mae said surprised, Mae lowered her gun and walked over to her best friend.

At the local bar, Mae and Linda talked. "So, why are you robbing gas stations?" Mae asked Linda. "Well, after you dropped out and became a TV star, I thought I could do something too, so I dropped out, and I tried out for movies, TV shows, never got a part. I started dating a thief, and it just spiraled from there." Linda took a drink of her beer. "What about you? Why are you a stripper?" Mae looked at her bottle. "I was kicked out on my 17th birthday. I kept working on my TV show, all was good for a year. Got my own place, had sex with any man I wanted. I showed up to work high, told the director to go suck a dick. Got fired, I tried to call my parents for help but, they wouldn't help. Dad was on a drinking stupor, mom got addicted to meth. They ran their lives in the ground." Mae took a drink of her beer. "Got a job here to make ends meet." Linda looked at her shocked. "Well, were not big yet, but my crew does well. You handle yourself good with a gun, I'll talk to my boyfriend, maybe hook you up." Mae looked at her and smiled. "Thanks bestie." She told Linda. Linda blushed looking at Mae, she was bisexual and always thought Mae was hot. "So, you seeing anyone?" Linda asked Mae. "No I'm single." Mae replied. "Interesting." Linda told Mae. They finished their drinks and walked out of the bar.

Mae drove Linda home, she pulled up in front of her house and parked the car. "Well, this is my place. I'll call you about a job tomorrow." Linda told Mae, her and Mae locked eyes, they both leaned on in for a passionate kiss. Linda started caressing Mae's thigh, she moved her hand up and started rubbing Mae's clit. Mae moaned, Linda stopped what she was doing. "I'll call tomorrow beautiful." Linda told Mae. "Looking forward to it." Mae replied as she kissed Linda again. Linda stepped out of the car, and walked into the house. Mae drove down the road and to her condo in Vespucci Beach. She got out of the car and walked in the apartment. She poured herself a glass of bourbon, and stripped naked. She put on nothing but a large tank top that barely covered her ass. She watched a recording of her old TV show as She drank, when the drink was finished she went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28: The Meeting

Chapter 28: The Meeting

Mae had some very vivid dreams, she was running through an alleyway with her gun in her hand. She had come to a dead end, she turned around to find a van drive up behind her full of Ballas. She raised up her gun, and pulled the trigger (flash) she had woken up in her apartment. She got out of the bed and walked out of her room, and into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup out of the dish drainer and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked at her phone, it was 8:36 am. She took a sip of her coffee, when her phone rang. "Yeah?" she said as she answered the phone. "Hey girl, it's Linda. Come meet me, my boyfriend wants to talk to you." "Ok." Mae said. "Meet us at the Ammu-Nation in Strawberry." Linda told Mae before hanging up the phone. Mae sighed, she walked back into her bedroom to get dressed. She had put on a g string thong under her tank top, she put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. She tucked the tank top into her pants, and put on her black hoodie, she fixed her hair and put it into a pony tail. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

She arrived at Ammu-Nation, she saw a blue Bravado Buffalo parked in the parking lot. She parked next to it, and got out of the car. She walked into the Ammu-Nation, and saw Linda she was with a built man who looked about 30, he was white with brown hair. He had tattoos on his arms, she walked over to them. "Hey, this is the gun I was telling you about." As she walked over to Mae, she smacked Mae's ass and squeezed it. Mae blushed. "Well good, we need every bit of help we can get. I want to test you though. Go to the shooting range over there. If you can hit all the moving targets. I'll give you a job." Mae just looked at him and nodded "Ok" she told him, she walked over to the shooting range and put the ear muffs on. She picked up the AK-47 that was sitting there. The targets started to move. Mae shot the first one and hit a perfect bulls-eye, she hit the second one the dame way. The targets started moving faster so Mae stepped up her game, she hit target after target until the round was over. "Impressive." The guy said as he walked over to Mae. "I got a job coming up, it's pretty big. None of that petty gas station bullshit anymore. I'm thinking big. Linda gave me your number I'll call you to iron out the details." Mae looked at him, she was excited to be in on a job. "What's your name?" she asked the man stuck out his hand, and said "Parker, Parker Hayes." Mae shook his hand. "Mae Clinton." She told him. "Mae Clinton, I'll be in touch." Parker replied as he walked out of the shop.

Mae was driving down the road to Rockford Hills, she drove up in front of her grandfather's house. She pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. She walked to the door, and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" an elderly male voice shouted from behind the door. "It's me, Mae." She replied. The door opened, there in a wheelchair sat Michael, he had an oxygen tank strapped to him. "Hey…" Michael said, he and Mae had been estranged the last few years but they kept in touch better than she did with her parents. "Hey gramps." She replied. "Can I come in?" Michael backed his wheelchair up. He decided to get out of it once he got to the wall. He stood up, and walked to the living room with Mae behind him. "So, what brings you by?" he asked. "I found a job, something that'll help me make a living besides stripping." She said. "Good, what is it?" he asked. "What you used to do." Mae replied. Michael sighed and looked at a family picture. It was from Tracy and Franklin's wedding. "I tried my best to make sure my descendants didn't have to do what I did, I risked my neck." Mae looked at Michael before standing up and walking to the bar. She poured herself a drink, and sat back down. "I didn't expect your mother and father to go down the road they did. I expected better, but things happen. Maybe it was fate that you got involved in this life, maybe it'll work out and you'll succeed." Michael stood up and walked into the kitchen, Mae followed behind him. "You get in a jam. Call me or Franklin, we'll have your back." Mae hugged her grandfather and left. She was on her way to her condo to get ready for her shift when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Mae it's Parker, the jobs on. Get over to my place now." Mae hung out the phone and did a u turn in the middle of the road. She floored it heading to Parker's house.


	29. Chapter 29: The Score

Chapter 29: The Score

Mae was sitting in the back of a van armed with an M4, she sat with three other gunman. They all along with her had masks on. Parker was in the passenger side in the front of the van and Linda was behind the wheel. They were parked in front of the Los Santos National Bank. "Ok!" Parker shouted. "Let's do this shit!" everyone except Linda jumped out of the van, they stormed into the bank, Mae took the butt of her rifle and knocked and guard by the door out. She then shot the other three guards dead. "Ok! Everyone be still, don't play hero. And nobody gets hurt." The gunman kept their guns on the crowd. Parker hopped over the teller desk and made way for the vault. Mae kept her gun on the crowd, walking slowly toward the desk, she hopped the desk and walked to the vault. "M, help me with the stash." Parker said, he was grabbing cash, coins, and gold bars and loading them into duffel bags. They got the score, and made their way out of the building. The crew hopped into the van, Linda floored it as they can hear sirens in the distance.

The van sped it's way down the freeway of Los Santos, the cops were right on their ass. Mae picked up a rocket launcher out of the back, and opened the backdoor of the van, she took aim, and shot. The police car exploded, the other police cars behind them couldn't stop, they got caught in the explosion. They pulled into Franklin's Shop in Sandy Shores. They had a paint job done on the van, it was painted midnight blue, and the plates were changed. The crew drove over to the trailer park, and dropped off 2 of the crew members, Parker gave them both 3 stacks of cash each. And the van took off, it made it's way back to Los Santos, the van dropped off the third gunman in east Los Santos. He got his cut, and the van took off again. They drove to Parker's house, and parked the van in the garage. He handed Mae a duffel bag full of cash, there had to be at least $100,000 in it. "Good job, we could use someone like you. I know a few guys who need a gun for hire. Ill let them know about you." Parker told Mae, Mae nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." She said, Linda got out of the van, and walked over to Mae. "I'm gonna hang out with my bestie, if you don't mind." Linda said to Parker. "Fine by me." Parker replied as he walked into the house.

Linda sat on Mae's couch, as Mae was in her room getting changed. Linda sat there drinking a screwdriver watching Weazel News. "Still no word yet on who the suspects are that robbed Los Santos National Bank, the estimated take that was stolen is valued at $15,000,000. Police are vigilant. More on this as the story develops." Mae walked out of her room, dressed sexy as ever. She was wearing a lacy bra and a short mini skirt that stop just below her privates, a thigh high pair of black high heeled boots. "Lookin sexy!" Linda said as she stood up. She and Mae kissed passionately. Linda sat down on the couch, and Mae climbed on top of her, she started giving Linda a lap dance. Linda was enjoying every minute. When Mae was finished, she and Linda walked out the door.

At the bar, the music was booming. Everyone was on the dance floor having fun, Mae and Linda were sitting at the bar talking, laughing, and drinking. A man walked up to the bar, and looked at Mae, "Hey pretty lady, care to dance?" he asked. Mae blushed Linda smiled at her. "Yeah go dance, have some fun." Mae stood up and Linda smacked her ass as the man took her hand and walked toward the dance floor. Mae turned and smiled at Linda. Mae and the guy danced, she backed her ass up and grinded on the guy. He started caressing the back of her thighs, and her ass this made Mae jump. She turned around and slapped the guy, he then grabbed her hand and slapped her in return. Linda saw what was going on, and walked over to the man. She was the stronger and dominant one between the two girls. Linda kicked the guy in the nads and punched him in the throat. She then took Mae by the hand "Come on we're leaving." Linda made a bee line for the door dragging Mae behind her.


	30. Chapter 30: Promiscuous Punishment

Chapter 30: Promiscuous Punishment

Mae and Linda had left the bar, they were back at Mae's apartment. They were sitting on the couch, Linda was sitting indian style while Mae had her legs crossed. They were talking about when they were kids, school, old boyfriends, etc. "So you actually shot Trey?" Linda asked. "Yeah." Mae replied. "My dad, and grandpa had to help me out if it." We shot our way out of Grove Street. Then I got kicked out of the house." Mae took a drink of her whiskey. "Wow, that's crazy." Linda said. "Yeah…" Mae said "I had boyfriends after him, but they weren't serious." Mae looked Linda in the eyes. "I'm glad now, because your back in my life." Linda blushed and smiled. "I always thought you were hot." Linda told Mae, they locked eyes and moved in for a kiss. They kissed for five minutes. Mae took off her bra and climbed on top of Linda. She took off Linda's shirt to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. They made out a little more, Linda grabbed Mae by the hips and laid her on the couch.

Linda crouched down on her knees and slid Mae's g string off, Mae spread her legs and Linda went to licking her clit, Mae moaned in pleasure, she grabbed Linda's hair and moaned. Linda started inserting her fingers pleasuring Mae, when Mae came she got back up. She and Mae started making out when Mae's phone rang. She was surprised when she looked at the caller ID, Dad it said. She answered the phone still panting from her orgasm. "Hello?" she said. "Hey baby, is this a bad time?" Mae's eyes widened in excitement. "No dad, how are you?" "Doing good. I been on the wagon fir about a month and your mom's in rehab. We decided something was broke in our family, and we're gonna fix it. Your grandpa told me you're in the game. I watched the news, good job." Mae got nervous but happy "Thanks dad!" she said. "Just remember, if you're gonna live this life. You gotta be smart. We I gotta go, call me sometime, if you wanna catch up or if you get in trouble." "Ok dad, love you bye." Mae said "Love you too babygirl." Franklin said before he hung up the phone. Linda walked up behind Mae, and started kissing her on the neck. Mae took her by the hand and lead her to the bedroom closing the door behind them.

Mae woke up the next morning and saw Linda, she was naked just like Mae, she played with Linda's hair for a few minutes, then she got up. Mae walked to the bathroom and got into the shower, after she finished her shower she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't bother getting dressed. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. She was feeling good since she talked to her dad. That was the third time in 5 years she had talked to him. Hearing that her mom went to rehab made her feel better. She sat there drinking her coffee and checked her LifeInvader, she got up and walked out the door. She didn't bother putting clothes on since she was only going out there for a minute.

Linda woke up and got out of the bed, she had reached down and put on her clothes, a pair of skin tight leather pants, and a black tank top. She walked into the living room and saw that Mae was nowhere to be seen, she looked out the door and seen Mae naked checking the mailbox. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped "Mae Clinton, get your ass in here!" she shouted as she walked up and grabbed Mae's arm, she took Mae back inside the apartment and walked over to the couch. She threw Mae over her knee, and threw her hand down (smack) the first swat landed on Mae's left ass cheek (smack) the second swat landed on her right. She alternated smacks which had Mae wimpering "What's the deal?" she asked Linda. "Walking out in public naked, everybody can see you!" (smack smack smack smack) "So what? I'm a fucking stripper." Mae told Linda (smack smack smack smack smack smack) Mae's ass was bright red from Linda's spanking. Mae had tears at this point. "Some creep could have saw you and tried to rape you!" Linda told Mae, (smack smack smack smack) "I don't want anything to happen to you because of your promiscuity, now get your ass up and get dressed." Linda commanded Mae, Mae stood up wiping her tears, she rubbed her ass as she walked toward her bedroom. Linda walked up behind her and grabbed her by the hair with her right hand, and gave Mae four more swats with her left. "March." She told Mae. Mae had gotten dressed, she put on a pair of pink booty shorts, a low cut belly shirt, knee high socks and a pair of Eris Sneakers. She walked out of her bedroom where Linda was sitting. Linda walked up and put her hands on Mae's hips and kissed her. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but you need to quit advertising yourself. I did it because I care." Linda told Mae lovingly "If you do that again, it'll be twice as bad." Mae nodded and kissed Linda. They walked outside of her condo and into her car.


	31. Chapter 31: Make Your Mark

Chapter 31: Make Your Mark

Mae and Linda pulled in front her Parker's house, Mae parked the car. They got out of the car and walked into the house. The house wasn't anything fancy a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom set up, Mae looked around the living room which was the nicest room in the house. They had a leather couch, a leather recliner, and a big plasma screen TV sitting on a table that had paint chipping off of it. She sat down kn the couch, while Linda walked into the backroom. Mae waited for five minutes before Linda and Parker walked out of the room, a man walked behind them, he was built like an Olympian, he had on a white baggy t shirt, blue jeans, and boots, his hat was cocked sideways like a gangster and his arms covered in tattoos. They three walked over to Mae. "Hey killer." Parker told Mae. "Hey yourself." She replied. Mae stood up greeted Parker. "Who's this beauty? I've seen her before." The man said grabbing Mae's hand and kissing it. "Wait, you're Tasty Caramel, from the club." "Yes I am." Mae said proudly. "Well I'm Mark." The man said. "Mark Phillips." Mae smiled "Mae Clinton." She told him shyly. She picked up a marker and wrote on his hand. "Call me sometime, we'll hang out." She told him. "Looking forward to it." Mark said before he turned and walked out the door.

Parker walked into the kitchen, and made the trio a drink. He handed Mae her glass, followed by Linda. "So I got a guy, rich guy, connected. Says he's got a problem needs taken care of, multiple problems actually, I gave him your number. Told him how handy you were, expect a call from him later." He told Mae. Mae nodded and took a drink from her glass. "So, did you girls have fun last night?" Mae opened her mouth to speak when Linda cut her off. "Yeah, until some asshole put hands on Mae. I gave him something to remember me by." Linda told Parker. Parker smiled and started kissing his girlfriend on the neck. "You're my firecracker ain't you." He told Linda making her laugh. Mae's phone rang it said Franklin. It was her brother "What?" she asked when she answered the phone. "Saw your work on the news, I know a guy who can use your assistance. He wants to meet you, come to the refinery in East LS. I'll meet you there. Frankie then hung up the phone. "Guys I gotta go." Mae told the pair, "Ok babe." She told Mae before she kissed her passionately "That's what I'm talking about!" Parker shouted excitingly. Mae blushed and waved bye to Parker, and she walked out the door.

Frankie who was 16 at this time, was waiting at the refinery on his motorcycle, it was a PCJ-600 crotch rocket painted jet black. Mae pulled into the refinery and parked the car. She stepped out and greeted her brother. "Nice ride." She commented "Same to you, how many dicks you suck to get that car." Mae rolled her eyes "Less than you sucked to get your bike." She replied. Frankie smirked "Nice" he didn't let comments get to him, he was cool as a cucumber. A black Obey Tailgater pulled up and a man stepped out of the driver's seat. "You the girl my guy here was talking about?" he asked. "I guess so." Mae replied. "Ok, Jr here is gonna help you. I got a pest needs exterminated, I got a court date coming up, and this gut is a witness." The man said handing Mae a picture. "He's under police protection, so Jr is gonna set up a diversion, he's gonna take the cops on a high speed chase, while the cops are distracted. You take the guy out. Think you can handle that?" Mae took out her pistol and cocked it. "No problem." She said. "Good." The man said as he got into his car. He started the car and shut the door, he rolled his window down and looked at Mae. "I pay good for this, if you do good job. There's more work." Mae looked up at him "Got it boss." She replied, the car backed out into traffic amd drove down the road. "Well, let's do this!" Frankie shouted before starting ln his bike and flying through traffic.

Mae got into her car and followed her brother, she could barely keep up with him, he was swerving and passing cars left and right, he finally turned onto the left lane and was driving between oncoming cars. "That dumbass is gonna get himself killed." She said to herself, she saw 4 cop cars pull out and chase Frankie down the road. "This must be the place." She said, she parked her car in front of the building, grabbed her pistol and got out of the car, she walked into the building clutching the picture in her hand. She finally come across a man that resembled the picture, he seen her raise her gun and immediately started to plead with her. Mae aimed her gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger.

Mae pulled out her cellphone and called the man. "Hey, it's done." She told him "Excellent, come see me at the refinery for your payment. Frankie is already here." Mae left the building and got into her car. She found herself at the refinery again, she saw Frankie's motorcycle sitting in the lot. She looked around and saw the man giving Frankie a wad of cash. Mae walked over to them, "Sexy, and dangerous. A great combination." The man said. "Where's my money?" she asked, the man handed her a wad of cash. Mae counted it, it was $5,000 not a bad little score. "I'll be in touch with more work." He said as he put his car and drive, before he could take off Mae shouted "Wait, what's your name?" Tony Lopez." The man replied before taking off, Frankie got on his bike "See you later." He said before he rode away. Mae got into her car and her phone rang. It was Mark "Hi." Mae said as she answered the phone. "Hi Mae, this is Mark. Say I'm at the bar, you wanna hang out maybe toss back a few?" "Sure!" Mae said. "Be right over." "Ok, gorgeous, see you when you get here." Mae pulled out into the traffic and towars the bar.


	32. Chapter 32: Bar Fight

Chapter 32: Bar Fight

Mark sat at the bar drinking a beer, he was waiting on Mae to show up. He checked the time o.n his phone, he looked around to see a familiar face. It was his sister Missy, she was wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and a black belly shirt that said "Bad Girl" in white words on it. She walked over to where Mark was sitting and took a seat. "What are you doing here?" she asked Mark. "I'm waiting on a girl, we're hanging out." Mark replied. "Ohh, would it happen to be that hot piece walking up on us?" Missy asked as Mae approached the bar. Mae was wearing the same white low cut belly shirt, with the pink booty shorts, only she had on a pair of pink thigh high socks, and high heeled sandals. "Hey, there she is." Mark said, he walked up to Mae and kissed her hand. "Mark, don't be rude. Who's your friend?" Missy asked. "Oh, sorry. Missy, meet Mae Clinton. Mae this is my sister, Missy Phillips, the craziest bitch on earth." "Charmed." Missy said, Mae took a seat beside Mark.

The three sat at the bar, drank, and talked. Missy told embarrassing stories about Mark, and Mark did likewise. They had explained that they moved from North Yankton when they were kids, they had am uncle who lived in Los Santos, and they heard he had money so they went to find him. "Mark here, was quite a hothead growing up." Missy said. "Like you weren't." Mark replied snidely as he took a drink of beer. "He got jumped when he was 14 by some punks, he kicked one so hard in the balls it ruptured his stomach, he then grabbed the second one and threw him into the third. Then he picked up a chair, and beat them boys half to death." Missy explained to Mae. "That ain't nothing conpared to the time you cut that guys eyes out for looking at your ass." Mark told Missy.

"Give it to me baby" come on the stereo in the bar, Mark got up and asked Mae to dance, she got up and started dancing with Mark. She was grinding up on him, and he was dry humping her, they finished their dance, and walked back to the table. On the way back a guy sitting nearby pinched Mae's ass. Mark noticed it and his eyes widened, he walked to the guy "Hey asshole!" Mark shouted as he picked the man up off his chair, he headbutted the guy and slammed his head on the table, when the guy fell to the floor Mark started stomping on his head. Mae pulled Mark off of him, next thing you know they were surrounded with the guy's friends. Mark nodded to Missy, and Missy stood up. "LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" she shouted breaking a beer bottle. The fight was on.

Mark punched one guy in the throat and kneed him in the nose breaking it. Mae pulled a switchblade knife out of her shirt, and opened it. She stabbed a guy in the chest and he fell dead to the floor, Missy had stabbed a guy in the throat with a beer bottle and already knocked out three more. Mark had 2 guys jumping in him, he grabbed one by the shirt and slammed his head into a beam fracturing his skull, Missy jumped on the other's back giving Mark the oppurtunity, he took Mae's knife out of her hand and stabbed the guy in the skull.

By the time they were through, there were 6 dead and 10 injured in the bar. The trio made way for the door, they hopped into Missy's Bravado Bison and high tailed it outta there. "Go to Parker's." Mae said, Missy nodded and floored it to Parker's house. They stopped in front of his house, and parked the truck. The trio knocked on the door, Linda answered wearing only a bra and booty shorts. The three ran into the house. "What the fuck is going on!" Parker shouted coming out of his bedroom, "We just fucked shit up at the bar, we need a place to lay low." Mark told Parker. "Sure man, whatever you need." Parker told Mark before they bumped fists. "Who's the cowgirl?" Linda asked Mae motioning to Missy. "This is Missy." Mae replied "I'm Mark's sister." Missy added in, her and Linda shook hands.

The three girls went into the kitchen to talk. They sat down at the kitchen counter. "So, you handle yourself pretty good Caramel." Missy told Mae. "The three of us we can do things, great things." Mae and Linda nodded, the three girls sat in the kitchen and talked for nearly an hour. Mark walked in the kitchen looking higher than a kite. "You did good, Mae. We oughta hang out again, on less dangerous conditions." Mae blushed "Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Mark wiped his nose and snorted. "Well, I'm gonna go burn one. Talk to you later." Mark said as he walked into Parker's room. Mae turned back around to the girls.


	33. Chapter 33: Party At Parker's

By request here's

Chapter 33: Party at Parker's

Mark had come out of Parker's room an hour later, he smelled of pot. He walked up to Mae from behind and put his hands on her hips, he started kissing her neck making her blush and giggle. Missy walked into the living room and turned on the radio, she tuned it into Los Santos Rock Radio. "Lonely Is the Night." By Billy Squire was playing, Mark pulled out a bag of coke from his pocket, he made 6 lines on the table, he snorted a line and handed the tooter to Mae, she then snorted a line, Missy, and Linda followed behind her, finally Parker came out and he snorted a line. Mae finished it off, Missy grabbed a bottle of whiskey and 5 glasses she poured them all a glass, they toasted and drank. They spent an hour drinking, snorting, and smoking. "Call It Stormy Monday" by Albert King and Steve Ray Vaughn came on the radio "Oh, I love this song." Missy said, Mark took a seat on the couch, Mae walked up to him amd sat on his lap facing him.

"They call it stormy Monday, but Tuesday's just as bad"

Mae started straddling Mark's lap, they started making out.

"You know Wednesday's worse, but Thursday, so sad"

Linda sat on the couch, and started caressing Mae's breast, her and Linda then started making out.

"The eagles fly on Friday and Saturday, I'll go out to play"

Mae took off her shirt, and Mark started sucking on her nipples

Missy sat down next to Mark, leaned over and started sucking Mae's neck

"On the seventh day I'll rest, kneel down to pray"

Mae started moaning in pleasure, she unzipped Mark's pants and took off her shorts

"I'll call Lord have mercy, have mercy on me"

She sat down on Mark's dick and started riding

"Well you know I'm trying to find my baby, won't you send her back to me"

Parker sat next to Linda and started kissing her neck as well, Linda turned around and made out with Parker

"The eagles fly on Friday and Saturday I'll go out to play"

Mae started riding faster moaning "Ohh fuckk" she softly says

"Whoa, the eagles fly on Friday and Saturday, I'll go out to play"

Missy moves her lips off Mae's neck leaving a big hickey, she starts sucking her nipples

"Sunday I'll go to church, kneel down and pray"

Mae was close to coming, she started riding faster and harder

"Well I'll call Lord have mercy, have mercy on me"

Mae was moaning in complete ecstasy at her orgy she and Mark came simultaneously

"Yeah, you know I'm trying to find my baby."

Mae made out with Mark, then kissed Linda, then she kissed Missy

"Won't you bring her back to me"

The song ended, Mae stood up and put her clothes back on, Mark put it back in his pants, Mae took a drink of her whiskey and sat next to Mark. They made out and talked, while Parker took the 2 girls back into his bedroom. "This had been the best night I had in awhile." Mae told Mark, "Things have been pretty rough" Mark sipped his whiskey and looked at Mae "It happens to all of us." He and Mae kissed and drank the rest of the night.

Mar woke up on Parker's couch, she had her head on Mark's chest, they were both clothed. She stood up with a bad hangover. She pulled Mark's bag out if his pocket, and made a line on the table, she snorted it and then grabbed a beer outta the fridge. Her phone rang "Hello?" she asked "Hey, I got a job. You're gonna need another gun. Meet me at the observatory." The phone clicked, she walked into Parker's bedroom where he lay with the 2 girls, all three were naked. She waked Missy up. "Hey, I need your help" she told her, Missy yawned and stretched, Mae walked out of the room, she went back into the living room where Mark was now awake sitting on the couch. "Damn, was last night crazy or what?" he said chuckling. Mae kissed him and sat down "Me and Missy are gonna handle a thing. We'll be back in a while." She told Mark. Missy walked out of the room dressed ready to go, "Let's go Caramel." She said slapping Mae's ass on the way out the door. Mae sighed, waved bye to Mark and walked out the door.


	34. Chapter 34: The Drug Dealer

Chapter 34: The Drug Dealer

Mae was sitting in the passenger seat of Missy's Bravado Bison, Missy was behind the wheel. Mae looked out the window watching the scenery, they had passed by Michael's house. Mae started thinking about when she was a kid visiting there with her parents. Mae sighed, Missy looked over at her, she reached her hand on Mae's thigh and started caressing it. "What's wrong Caramel?" Missy asked "Nothing, nothing important. Just taking a trip down memory lane." Mae replied. Missy nodded her head sarcastically. "You'll be ok buttercup." She told Mae, Missy turned on the radio and flipped it to the country station "If You Wanna Get To Heaven" by The Ozark Mountain Daredevils was playing, Missy turned it up. She then floored it to the observatory, she started singing along to the song while driving like a madman, Mae was nervous.

They had reached the observatory. Missy parked the truck and they got out, the girls walked over to where Tony was he looked over and saw the girls "Ahh, Mae you made it." He looked over at Missy "Who's your friend?" he asked reaching his hand out. Missy shook his hand "Missy Phillips." She replied. "Ok, Mae, Missy, here's what's up. I got a deal I'm doing, there's a dealer in Vespucci Beach, bringing us a lot of product. I got a deal going down, I need you two to watch the deal from afar, If you succeed. I'll give you each $5,000" "Sounds good." Mae said. "Hold on amigo." Missy cut in "I want an ounce of product for my troubles, if you give me that you can knock my payment down by half." Tony looked at her and didn't say a word. "What the hell are you doing?" Mae asked. "I'm sweetening the deal, you know you want sone candy." She turned to look at Tony. "So we got a deal or what?" Missy asked. "Done." Tony replied. "The deal is going down in five minutes. Get on it." Tony said as he got in his car.

Mae and Missy made it to Vespucci Beach, they found a nearby building with a fire escape, they got rifles out of The bed of the truck and walked up the fire escape. "You know." Missy said to Mae as they reached the top. "You holding a gun kinda turns me on" Mae blushed and looked at Missy "You too." Missy kissed Mae squeezing her ass as she did so. Mae stopped kissing and walked to the ledge, she aimed her gun at the deal. Missy got a good vantage point and did likewise. The deal was going as planned the guy handed over some money, and the dealer handed him the drugs. 3 cars pulled in behind the buyer, men got out of the car and started shooting. Mae popped one of the shooters taking his head off, Missy took aim and got another shooter, soon they peered behind them and started shooting at the girls "Take cover!" Missy said as she ducked. Mae shot three more gunman, Missy looked up and down at the deal, the buyers were dead along with the dealer. Missy bolted downstairs and across the street, she shot any goon in her way. She ran over to the spot where the deal had taken place. She grabbed the briefcase full of money, and the briefcase with the drugs. She ran for her truck.

Mae ran downstairs as well. She got into Missy's truck and they floored it down the street. Mae called Tony, the phone rang until he finally answered "Hello?" he asked. "Tony, it's Mae. Look the men are dead, we did all we could but they didn't make it. We got your stuff, and the cash. Tell me where to meet you?" Tony sighed "Meet me at the refinery." Tony told Mae "Ok, we're on our way." Mae replied and hung up the phone.

They waited at the refinery for a half hour before they saw a familiar bike, Frankie had pulled in followed Tony in his black Tailgater. Mae and Missy walked up to the car. Tony popped the trunk, and the girls put the luggage in the trunk, Tony was pleased. He handed the girls each $5,000 and he handed them each an ounce of coke. "You ladies did good, maybe I'll have more work for you. Keep your phone on." Tony said before leaving. Frankie walked over to the girls, "Hey who's the biker chick?" Missy resented the question she got in Frankie's face "Your worst nightmare." Frankie backed up, Mae stepped between them. "Hey, that's my brother." She looked at Frankie "This is Missy" she told Frankie pointing at Missy. "Missy huh? Frankie replied. "You're pretty hot." Missy was unphased "Yeah, whatever lover boy" she retorted back to him. Mae and Missy got into Missy's truck. "See you around kid." Missy told Frankie before the truck left the lot.


	35. Chapter 35: Reunited

Chapter 35: Reunited

Mae was driving down the streets of Los Santos, she had drove her up the hill on Whispymound Drive. She pulled up to her dad's house and parked the car, Mark was in the passenger seat of Mae's Comet. They got out if the car and walked hand in hand to Franklin's door. Mae rung the doorbell, and the door opened. Frankie stood there, he looked at Mark slightly intimidated. "Hey, who's the bum?" he asked. Mae rolled her eyes "Just go get dad." She told her brother. Mae and Mark walked in the house and sat on the couch, Mark put his hand on Mae's thigh giving it a squeeze. Frankie and his dad Franklin Sr had walked in the room. "Well, how about that" Franklin said as he walked toward his daughter, Mae stood up and she and Franklin gave each other a long hug. Franklin and Mae finally quit hugging, and Mae sat back down. "And you are?" Franklin asked reaching out his hand. Mark shook Franklin's hand "Mark Phillips." He told Franklin, Franklin looked at the young man "Phillips, I worked with a Phillips." Mark smiled "I'm his nephew." Mark said proudly.

Franklin just nodded and took a seat in the nearby recliner. "So Mae, I'm glad you're here. I'm on my way to the rehab center to visit your mom, you wanna come?" Mae's eyes lit up "Yes dad of course. Can I bring my boyfriend?" Mae asked. "Sure, bring him along." Franklin replied. Mae smiled excitingly. The four walked out of the house, and toward their vehicles Franklin got on his motorcycle, Frankie got on his, Mae and Mark got into Mae's Comet. They had all taken off and traveled down the street.

Tracy sat in her room, she hadn't had a hit, a drink, or a smoke in a week. She looked like shit, her hair was all wild and natted, her face was pale white with open sores and scabs all over her face, she looked like she hadn't ate in a month. She had a strong stench coming from her body, she hadn't bathed or showered the whole time she was in there. She was sitting in her room looking out the window, she heard footsteps coming into the room. "Clinton" a deep male voice said, Tracy turned around and saw the orderly standing in the doorway. "You got visitors" the man said before leaving the room amd continuing down the hall.

Tracy walked into the lounge where there were multiple patients had visitors, her unit was not just drugs, there were crazies in there too, there was a tall skinny brown haired boy about 23 who claims to hear voices and seen the Devil, another boy with black hair who was about 18 covered in scars, where he was on meth and cut himself with a razor. There was an old man in a hospital gown grabbing the nurse's asses. Tracy saw her family sitting there waiting on her, she walked over to them and took her seat. Franklin kissed her "Hey baby" he told her Tracy looked at Mae "Wow, it's been so long. You grew." Tracy told Mae, Mae looked at her mom "Wow, mom you look…different." Tracy looked down in shame. She looked back up and at Mark. "What's your name?" she asked. "Mark." He replied. "Tracy." She td him, they sat talked, and caught up with each other's lives. When visiting time was over Tracy got up and left the room.

The ride home was somber, neither Mae or Mark spoke to each other she couldn't shake the way her mom looked out of her mind, so much had changed. They had parked in front of Mae's apartment, the couple made their way into the apartment. Mark boiled them some hotdogs, and they ate. Mae had decoded to just go get some sleep. Mark drank a beer, then followed behind her.


	36. Chapter 36: Thicker Than Water

Chapter 36: Thicker Than Water

Mae woke up the next morning, she yawned and stretched. She had gotten up to get dressed. She put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black belly shirt, and a pair of cowboy boots, she walked out og the bedroom and into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a sip, she had noticed a line sitting on the counter, she took her tooter out of her pocket and snorted the line. She wiped her nose, then she grabbed her coffee, and walked out onto the deck. She took a seat in the deck chair, popped in her headphones, she was listening to "Only God Knows Why" by Kid Rock. She lit a cigarette and sat in the chair enjoying the morning and waking up.

Mark had woken up a half hour later, he walked out into the living room and looked outside, he saw Mae sitting outside on the deck, he walked over to the counter and made himself a line, he snorted it and poured himself a cup of coffee as well, he walked outside to join Mae on the deck. "Mind if I join you?" he asked Mae, Mae didn't hear him as she was listening to her music. Mark just shrugged and took a seat next to her. Mae happened to glance over that direction and saw Mark sitting there Mae jumped from her seat. She saw who it was and breathed a sigh of relief, she put her hand on her chest "You scared me" she told him, Mark laughed "Yes clearly." He replied Mae sat back down. She and Mark took each other's hand and started talking. "What are your plans for today?" he asked her. "I don't know, I'm waking up right now. I haven't been thinking about what I wanted to do, what about you?" Mae asked "I been thinking we get incredibly high, and fuck our brains out." Mark told Mae with a grin on his face. "Sounds like a plan to me" Mae replied.

She climbed on top of Mark and started making out, she took off her shirt and Mark started sucking on her nipples making Mae moan, Mae's phone started to ring "Dammit!" she said as she got off of Mark "Hello?" she asked answering the phone. "Mae, it's Frankie listen I got pinned down over here, I tried to but off some Vagos and they're trying to kill me, I'm in East Los Santos there's multiple gang members here, you can't miss it. The place is surrounded with cars." Mae was shocked "Ok, I'll be right over, keep covered!" Mae shouted before hanging up the phone. Mark looked up at her "What's up babe?" he asked before grabbing her crotch, Mae knocked his hand off "My brother's in trouble. Vagos are surrounding him. Let's go." She told Mark "Yeah, let's do this." Mark said standing up.

Mark grabbed Mae's keys and got in the driver's side of Mae's Comet, Mae got in the passenger side she shut the door and pulled her pistol out, she cocked it back. Mark took off down the road. "Stupid kid is gonna get himself killed." Mae said in a resentful tone. "Kids do stupid shit. He'll get over it" Mark told Mae "Yeah well, he gets away with it. I was kicked out my 17th birthday over something stupid. Fucking double standard." The Comet was speeding down the freeway, they made way for East Los Santos. They found the house, it was surrounded with cars and Vagos members. Mark parked the car, and he and Mae stepped out. Mark popped the first one in the head, Mae got one in the chest. They shot their way through the yard killing one gangster after another. One ran outside the house holding a shotgun, he shot at the pair who then took cover. Mae stuck her head up and got him in the head.

They entered the house, which seemed empty "Frankie!" Mae shouted. "Mae, where the fuck you at?" she heard Frankie's voice shout. Mae walked into the living room area along with Mark who was covering her ass. Mar saw Frankie poke his head out from behind a couch. "There you are, get over here." She told her younger brother "Hold on, there's something I need to get." Frankie shouted as he made his way upstairs, Mark kept Mae covered at the entrance, he smelled a strange aroma as he sniffed he asked "What's that smell?" his eyes widened as soon as he realized what it was. Next thing you know There was a flame making a trail to the living room, the house went up in smoke. The fire spread quickly. Mae ran upstairs to find her brother, he was in the master bedroom stealing everything out of the safe. "Frankie leave it and come on!" she shouted Frankie ignored her and kept filling the bags. Once the safe was empty Frankie threw the bags over his shoulder and cocked the newly aquired M4 he found in the gun locker. They ran downstairs and met Mark, the trio made their way outside blinded hy smoke and suffocating. They finally reached the door, and exited the house.

They got outside only to see they were completely surrounded by Vagos, the trio were locked and loaded. They shot as many of the gangsters they could, the rest of them fled. Mae breathed a sigh of relief, she hugged Frankie, followed by a slap in the mouth. "Don't you pull some shit like that again!" she told her brother, Frankie rubbed his mouth and nodded. He handed Mae one of the duffel bags before walking toward his bike. "What did you need this money for? You got dad's fortune to live off." Mae asked Frankie. "I ain't gonna be one of these Los Santos trust fund kids. I'm making my own way gonna chip in on a motorcycle repair shop." He looked at Mark who was holding Mae's hand "Thanks man." He told him. "No problem" Mark replied Frankie started his bike and flew down the road. Mae and Mark got into Mae's Comet, they decided to go to Parker's and unwind.


	37. Chapter 37: Parker's Plan

Chapter 37: Parker's Plan

Mae and Mark walked in the door of Parker's house, Missy, and Linda were on the couch making out when they walked in Linda looked up and saw Mae, she stood up to greet her friend "Hey sexy." She said as she pulled Mae in for a French kiss, the squeezed Mae's ass, and Mae returned the favor. Mae walked over to Missy who gave Mae a hug and started sucking on her neck. She got done and looked at Mae "Hey Caramel" she told Mae, Mae blushed. Parker walked out of his bedroom, he was wiping his nose, it was apparent he had been snorting a line. "Good, the gangs all here. We got another heist."

Parker walked back into his room as the crew sat down, he walked back out with a whiteboard and some pictures. He put the white board on a stand and got out a marker. "Ok, here's the plan." There were pictures of the bank, and armored trucks "The Bank is getting a shipment of cash from the UD in about three days, I say; the cash don't make it. Now it's estimated that about $12,000,000 in cash is being transported in 2 armored trucks. I need all of you for this job." Parker had the plan drawn out on the whiteboard as he was talking. "Ok, Mae, Missy, Mark. I need you three as the muscle. Mark you block the road and keep the trucks from going any further, Mae, Missy you 2 girls will come up from behind and dispose of the security, when that's taken care of me and Linda will get into the trucks and high tail it outta there, you three get into the police cars that are gonna be escorting the trucks. We lose the heat, drive like everything's cool, we drive to a warehouse in Sandy Shores." Parker pointed at a picture of the warehouse. "We split up, wait til the heat dies down, then we sit back, laugh, and count our dough" Mae was nervous about this job, "Wait, the armored trucks have got a tracking system on them, how are we gonna deal with that?" she asked Parker "Simple, I got a hacker on speed dial, he'll disable the GPS and give us enough time to drop off the cash and torch the trucks." Mark nodded at this plan. "Sounds good, I'm in P" he told Parker. Everyone else agreed

Mae, Mark, and Missy were sitting by the Maze Bank Arena, waiting on the trucks. They all had the same thing on, black jumpsuit, ski mask, and black combat boots. "Ok, you in position?" Parker asked on the radio. "Check P." Mark replied. Mae spotted the armored trucks "They're here, get in Position." Mae told Mark "Mark got in the van and drove he parked across the right lane blocking it, the trucks slowed down to a stop. One of them started honking their horn, one of the police escorts got off his motorcycle and walked toward the van. Mae and Missy snick up to the escorts and took them out first. Mae shot an officer in the back of the head. Missy wasted the other three officers, Mark hopped out of the van and shot the policemen near him in the heart. With all the police taken care of they turned their attention to the arnored trucks, Mae walked up to the driver's side door of the one in back, Missy and Mark did the same to the truck in front of it. "Get out of the fucking truck!" Mae shouted to the security guard. The driver complied and got out of the truck, followed by the other guard. Linda and Parker capitalized, they both ran to the trucks, Parker got in the one in front, and Linda jumped into the one behind him. Mark, Missy, and Mae got onto the police motorcycles "Lead the way P" Mark said into the radio "Try to keep up" Parker replied

They drove out of the area, and down the freeway. The GPS had been disabled so there was no worry about being tracked, they worked their way to the warehouse in Sandy Shores, they quickly started to unload the cash. "Look at all this fuckin money!" Mark said excitingly "We're fuckin rich!" Missy shouted. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we're not rich yet." Parker told them. "Caramel, what are you gonna do with your share?" Missy asked Mae. Mae just shrugged, she hadn't thought about what she would do, she just wanted to do the job and get it over with. They had unloaded the cash and drove the trucks outside. They took the trucks up to Mount Chilliad, they got out of the trucks, and Parker poured a jerry can full of gas on one truck, while Mark did the same to the other. They made a trail backing away from the trucks, and Parker, shot the gas trail, the gas sparked up into a flame the flame reached the trucks. They left before the trucks exploded. As they drove away on the dirtbikes waiting for them at the mountain, Mae looked back to see the trucks explode. "Good job, guys. If I had a crew like this before, I'd be retired by now." Parker said. "Everyone split up, they'll be looing for a crew. Then meet back at my house, we'll party it up!" Parker said before he sped away on his dirtbike. The crew split up, each taking a different route to Parker's house.


	38. Chapter 38: Another Party At Parker's

Chapter 38: Another Party At Parker's

The crew had gathered at Parker's house, to celebrate the success of their heist. Mark provided the drugs, Missy provides the music, Linda and Mae were dancing and making out in the living room. Parker had grabbed 5 glasses and poured them all some scotch. Mark picked up his and Mae's glass and walked over to her. "Here you go beautiful." He said handing her the glass. She was about to take a drink when Linda grabbed it out of her hand, "Thank you." She said sarcastically, Mae rolled her eyes and Linda saw it. "Don't you roll your pretty eyes at me Caramel. I'll punish you in front of everyone here." She threatened Mae, Linda took another drink and handed the glass back to Mae. Linda turned the stereo up, Los Santos Rock Radio started playing "Take It To The Limit" by The Eagles "Care to dance?" Mark asked Mae.

Mark took Mae's hand and placed his other hand on the small of her back

"All alone at the end of the evening, And the bright lights have faded blue"

Parker and Linda took positions, right next to Mae and Mark doing the exact same thing they were doing

"I was thinking bout a woman who loved me, and I never knew"

Mae looked Mark in the eyes as they danced.

"You know I always been a dreamer (spent my life runnin around)"

Mark looked back, they made eye contact as they danced

"An it's so hard to change (Can't seem to settle down)"

They started moving their feet slowly moving around the room

"But the dreams I seen lately, keep turning out, and burning out, and turning out the same"

Mark threw Mae's arm up and she did a spin. Linda and Parker did likewise.

"So put me on a highway, and show me a sign, and take it to the limit one more time"

Missy watched the four dance, wishing she had a partner and join in.

"You could spend all your time making money, or you could spend all your love making time"

Mae and Mark let go of each other and repositioned their hands, Mae out her arms around Mark's neck

"If it all fell to pieces tomorrow. Would you still be mine?"

Mark placed his hands on Mae's hips, and they moved sideways back and forth

"When you're looking for your freedom (and no one seems to care)

Parker and Linda followed Mark and Mae's movements

"And you can't find the door (Can't find it anywhere)

Mae and Mark looked each other in the eyes as they danced

"When there's nothing to believe in. Still you're coming back coming back coming back for more

Mae and Mark locked lips for a passionate kiss, Linda and Parker did likewise

"So put me on a highway, and show me a sign, and take it to the limit one more time"

They didn't budge as they still kissed, Mark slid his hand down and caressed Mae's ass

"Take it to the limit, take it to the limit, take it to the limit one more time"

The song faded out slowly, the 4 stopped their dance and walked back to the counter. Mark made 5 lines on the table and they each took a hit. Then they grabbed their glasses and made a toast, "To the best crew in Los Santos." Parker said. They all clanged glasses and took their drink. Missy pulled a bag of weed out off her pocket, she pulled a big bud out of the bag and started picking it apart. The group talked as Missy was getting it ready, "You kept up with me really good." Mark told Mae, Mae smiled "Thanks, you too." Mae replied Linda stepped in between Mae and Mark and got up in her face "You two only did good, because you copied me and Parker." Mae had gotten an annoyed expression on her face. " Uh, excuse me." She told Linda. "You copied us." Linda gritted her teeth and slapped Mae across the face. "Don't back sass me!" Linda shouted at Mae, Mae's eyes started to water. Mark stepped in between the girls "Hey Linda, don't start no shit." Parker told Linda firmly. Missy was done, in her hands was big fat joint. "Hey, there's too much drama, let's turn them frowns upside down" Missy said.

She lit the joint and took a big long hit, she passed it to Mark, he took a hit, and passed it to Mae, they kept going in rotation smoking the joint down to a roach. The group was relaxed "What if, the life we're living. Aint really a life man, what if we're just figments of someone's fucked up imagination?" Mark asked stoned. "I can't feel my lips." Linda said. Mae was freaking out. "I ain't smoked weed like this before." She said "What did you put in this?" Mae asked Missy. "Oh, it's LSD. We're gonna get fucked up." Missy replied. Mae couldn't do nothing but prepare for the trip of her life.


	39. Chapter 39: A Trip To Hell

Chapter 39: A Trip To Hell

Mae was relaxed from the joint she had smoked, the LSD was starting to work it's way to her brain, she turned to look at Mark "You alright babe?" he asked her, next thing Mae saw was Mark's head swell up, and float away from it's body, there was tye dye all surrounding everyone. Mark melted in front of her. She stood up from the couch freaking out, "What the fuck is wrong with you bitch!?" Linda jumped up and asked Mae "Everything's melting!" Mae shouted. Linda grabbed Mae by her wrists and started shaking her violently. "If you don't stop killing my buzz I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Linda shouted at Mae. Mae pushed Linda off her, Linda fell to the ground. Mae bolted out the door. Linda got up, she grabbed a Parker by his pants and took his belt off, she ran after Mae with the belt.

Mae was running down the street. Everything around her was burning. She saw demons and monsters surrounding her. Her clothes were on fire, she stripped them off and continued running down the street. She stopped dead in her tracks, she was face to face with Trey, her long dead boyfriend. "What's the matter birthday girl, it's just a little slap." He chuckled and raised his gun up, he pulled the trigger blam. Mae was back in her mom and dad's house, everything was fuzzy , she looked over at at the couch and saw herself sitting, she was 17 again, her father's words blared into her ears "You think you can handle yourself. Pack your shit and get out." Mae fell to her knees and broke out into tears, she put her hands up to her face, she was crying into her hands. She looked up and she was at the party she met Trey, 14 year old Linda walked up to her "Great party!" she shouted, she grabbed Mae by her hair and poured beer down her throat like she did when they were 14.

Mae looked around her, there was hellfire and brimstone surrounding her. She looked all around her, there were nothing but demons and monsters all around her, taunting her. She cried out for help "Go away!" she shouted. Linda found Mae naked in the middle of Grove Street, laying in a ball curled up. She immediately ran over to Mae. Mark, and Parker were right behind her. She grabbed Mae by her hair and started dragging her down the street. Mark ran over to Mae and freed her from Linda's grasp. He carried Mae back into Parker's house and sat her down on the couch, Mae was shaking and crying.

Linda walked into the house belt in her hand, she walked over to where Mae was laying, she grabbed Mae by her hair and drug her into Parker's room, the locked the door behind her and threw Mae on the bed. She started swatting Mae's ass with Parker's belt (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) she didn't let up, she gave Mae a good 30 swats with the belt as hard as she could hit her. Mae who wasn't in her right mind at the moment was crying uncontrollably, she sobbed and started rubbing her ass. Linda walked up and grabbed Mae by her hair and got her face "That was for killing my buzz." She slammed Mae's face into the bed and gave her 10 more swats on the ass "That was for pushing me." She flipped Mae over on her back and gave her 20 swats on her clit with Parker's belt. "That was for being naked outside. I told you about that once!" she grabbed Mae by her hair and threw her onto Parker's pillows, she threw the cover over top of the sobbing Mae "You stay your little ass in here, I don't want to hear a peep the rest of the night." Linda walked out of the room and joined the rest of the party. "What the fuck did you do?" Mark asked Linda angrily. "I was correcting an obnoxious little slut for being a bad girl." Mark's face turned red "She's not 5, and you're not her mother!" he yelled at her. Parker got between the 2 and got in Mark's face "Don't yell at my girl you dopeheaded nutcase!" Parker yelled at Mark, Mark punched Parker in the nose breaking it, Parker fell to the ground clutching his nose, he was shocked at the blood that was pouring. Linda knelt down at her boyfriend's side. Missy motioned Mark to leave, she followed behind him. They got into Missy's truck and drove down the road.

 **So Linda and Mae were going through their first episode of domestic abuse, it was good of Mark taking up for her, but how will the fight affect the crew's relationship? Stay tuned for another chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40: The Morning After

Chapter 40: The Day After

Mark and Missy had returned to Parker's house the next morning, Missy put the truck in park. She and Mark got out of the truck and walked toward the door. They walked in the house, Linda and Parker were passed out on the couch, Missy took a look at the pair with disgust on her face. Mark walked back to Parker's bedroom where Mae was sleeping, he sat down on the bed Mae was passed out cold, she was whimpering in her sleep, Mark took the covers off her to look at her ass, there were welts all over where Linda had whipped her the night before. He kissed Mae on the forehead and walked back out into the living room, Parker and Linda were awake at this point. They sat there rubbing their faces trying to wake up. "Hey man." Parker told Mark "Last night was fucked up, I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Mark looked at him if looks could kill Parker would've killed over. "Whatever, man." Mark replied.

Linda had stood up, yawned and stretched. "Man was last night awesome or what?" she said half excitingly. Parker raised his hand back (Smack) his open hand went full force across Linda's face, Linda started tearing up. Parker had never hit her before. "You're never drinking again, you cause too much trouble." Parker said firmly to Linda, Linda was mad, she wanted to hit Parker but he would've killed her. Mae walked out of the room not knowing where she was at. She thought she was in her apartment. Linda picked up a wire coat hanger off the couch, she walked over to Mae and grabbed her by the arm she turned Mae around, and brought the coat hanger down on her already welted ass. (Smack smack smack smack smack smaclk) mae Mae started to cry, she was already sore from her spanking the night before. Linda drug Mae into the bedroom and threw her on the bed, she turned around and grabbed some clothes from her dresser, it was a g string thong a black tank top and white booty shorts. "Put these clothes on slut" she commanded Mae before she walked out of the room.

Mae got dressed and walked into the bathroom, she had tears running down her face from the abuse she had taken from Linda, she turned the cold water on and splashed her face. She turned the water off and walked out of the bathroom, she then turned and walked into the living room. She walked up to Mark and gave him a hug, Mark hugged her back and kissed her on the head. "You alright baby?" he asked her. Mae nodded and buried her head into his chest. Linda walked over to the counter and poured Mae a cup if coffee, she walked over and reached it over to Mae the cup was above Mae's lap, as Mae reached for the cup Linda let go spilling hot coffee on Mae's lap "Oops" Linda said sarcastically.

Mark took Mae by the hand, and walked toward the door, Missy followed behind them "Call me when you get that cunt in check." Mark told Parker. The three walked out the door, and got into Missy's truck. They drove out of Strawberry and toward Vespucci Beach, Mae's phone rang. It was Franklin, Mae answered the phone "Hello?" she said "Hey baby, me and pops are at his place. Wanna come catch up awhile?" her dad asked. "Yeah, can Mark and his sister hang out too?" "Yeah, Michael might be glad to meet em." Franklin replied. "Ok, see you soon." Mae hung up the phone.

The three were at Mae's apartment, Mae just got out of the shower and she dried herself off, she looked in the mirror at her welted ass, she winced in pain as she touched her sore ass. "Fuckin Linda, what happened to her?" Mae thought to herself. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser, she out on a pair of really short jean shorts, a black strapless shirt, and a pair of slip on shoes. She put on the clothes and walked out to the siblings Mark stood up and kissed his girlfriend. "You look good babe." Mae smiled. "Yeah you look good Caramel." Missy said as she slapped Mae's ass, Mae winced in pain. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." She said apologetically. She grabbed Mae by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They walked out the door and got into the car.


	41. Chapter 41: Meetijg Michael

Chapter 41: Meeting Michael

The three drove up to Rockford Hills in Missy's truck. They drove up to Michael's house "Is this it?" Missy asked Mae. "Yeah, this is it." Mae replied, Missy pulled up into the driveway and parked her truck. She and Mark got out of the truck, followed by Mae who was in the backseat. The three walked up to the door, and rang the bell. "This is a nice place" Missy said. "You didn't tell me your family was rich." Mae looked around, taking in the scenery. She looked at Missy "Yeah, they did the same thing we did." Missy nodded.

Amanda answered the door, besides the wrinkles in her face; you couldn't tell she aged a day, her body was still skinny with big perky tits, big ass, and brown hair. She had been doing surgery to make herself look good. "What do you kids want?" she asked the three. "Gram, it's me Mae." Mae said to Amanda. Amanda was shocked, she threw her around her granddaughter and gave her a big hug. "It's been so long." She told Mae, releasing her from her hug. "Well come in come in." she told the three. Mae and the siblings walked into the house and made their way into the living room, there they saw Michael, who was in his wheelchair taking his oxygen, and Franklin who was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water. "Hi dad, gramps." Mae told the guys, Michael took off his oxygen mask and stood up. "Hey angel." He told Mae as he hugged her. After they hugged, she walked over to Franklin, he stood up and hugged his daughter. When they were done, Mae, and the siblings sat down on the couch.

"We saw your heist on your armored trucks on the news. I hope you made enough to leave this life." Michael told Mae, Mae looked down and back up at Michael. "Well, it'll be a few days before I get my cut. It'll only be 2 and a half million. And I also been doing some work for kingpin." Mae said to the men. "Be careful Mae, your brother's involved with a kingpin too. He's talking about how he doesn't want his stuff handed to him, and he wants to hustle. But he ain't cut for it." Franklin told Mae. Michael looked at the two siblings, he noticed Mark holding Mae's hand "This is obviously your boyfriend. But who's she?" Michael said pointing to Missy. Mark stood up and reached out his hand "I'm Mark Phillips, this is my twin sister Missy." Mark shook Michael's hand, Michael was surprised at the name "Phillips, you guys ain't related to Trevor are you?" he asked Mark. "That's our uncle, we come to Los Santos to find him." Michael sighed "You're about 2 decades to late, Trevor's been dead 22 years." Mark and Missy were unphased. "I figured crazy SOB. What happened to his assets?" Mark asked Michael. "The strip club went under new management, the rest of the assets, I couldn't tell you." Michael sat back down.

Mae's phone rang, it was Frankie. Mae sighed furiously. "What now!?" she said annoyed. "Sis, I fucked up. I thought I could rob Tony, but it went bad very bad. They got me locked up in the basement of his mansion, it's on Vinewood Hill. HURRY!" the phone clicked. Michael, and Franklin got up out of their chair. "Grandson in trouble?" he asked Mae. Mae nodded "I need a lot of help for this." Franklin stood up. "I'm in." "Me too" Michael said. Missy looked at them both "You know we got your back Caramel." Missy told Mae. "Yeah babe, let's do this." Mark said, the crew made their way outside. And got into their vehicles.


	42. Chapter 42: Taking Over

Chapter 42: Taking Over

The crew had made it over to Tony's house, Franklin and Michael got out of Michael's car, he popped the trunk and they walked back toward it. The other three also walked over to Michael's trunk, Michael had M4's in the trunk along with boxes of ammo and magazine clips. The crew all took a rifle. And headed onto the property, the guards spotted them and started shooting. Michael took him out with three shots in the head. The crew walked up the steps to the mansion. Mae shot the 4 guards standing by the door, Mark heard footsteps running up behind them. He turned around to see 6 guards running behind them, he and Franklin took them out.

Mae shot the door, and Mark kicked it open. The mansion was a nice little place, there was white walls, and marble statues all around, the floors were lined with purple carpet. Guards were coming downstairs by the dozens, the crew shot at them taking out wave after wave. "Split up!" Michael shouted. "We'll take the basement, Mae you, Mark, and Franklin take the upstairs. Michael and Missy ran to the room on the left, it lead to a door to the basement. The two walked into the basement, the place was like a maze, there was a long dark hallway leading to a lone room at the end of the hall, they reached the door, and opened it slowly. There they saw Frankie tied up. A tall man with black hair and sunglasses was holding a can of gas, he was wearing a suit and tie. He poured the gas on Frankie, before he could light the match he felt a sharp pain in his throat. Missy had snuck up behind him and slit his throat. They untied Frankie and made their way back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Mae, Mark, and Franklin fought their way upstairs. They took out dozens of gunmen making their way. Mark kicked the door to Tony's office in, and the trio stormed the room, there sat Tony holding an AK-47 "I've come to take over your empire!" Mae shouted at Tony, Tony scoffed "A lot of people had to die for me to get where I am, I got no problem killing you too." He shot at them with his gun, Mae took cover behind a chair, while Mark and Franklin took cover in the doorway. Mae raised up and shot Tony, she had got him in the leg. She ducked back down, Tony shot at the chair she was ducking behind. Mae slid down onto her back, avoiding the shots. Franklin turned around and shot Tony in his shoulder, and Mark turned and got Tony right in the head.

Michael, Frankie, and Missy met the other three upstairs. "Everybody alright?" Michael asked. Everyone nodded and looked at Tony's corpse, Mae walked over to his safe, he had well over a billion dollars in it, she grabbed nearby duffel bags and stuffed them until the safe was empty, she walked over to Mark, "Compensation for the shitty day I been having." Mae said in a hateful tone. "Well, looks like you got things taken care of. We're outta here." Michael said, Mae took Mark by the hand. And walked out of the mansion.

Two Weeks Later

Mae had woken up in her new house, it was a one story 3 bedroom 3 bathroom job in Rockford Hills. She got out of bed, yawned, and streched. She took a look in the mirror admiring her body. She was wearing a pink nightie that barely covered her ass, she looked over to Mark who was still asleep. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Missy was sitting on the couch, Mae sat next to her "Hey sexy, good morning." Missy told her, "You too gorgeous" the two started making out. When they got finished Mae leaned back on the couch and sighed, Missy looked at her. "You alright?" Mae smiled and started playing with Missy's hair. "I'm fine." Mae looked out the window admiring the pretty day.

 **So Mae is now rich, and working toward stability. But this isn't the end of her journey, how will the crew fair. And what about her cut from the heist? Keep reading, another chapter is coming aoon.**


	43. Chapter 43: Missy's Madness

Chapter 43: Missy's Madness

Mae had purchased the strip club in Strawberry that she used to work at, she was sitting in her office. She dressed like she was rich, she was wearing a short red dress, and heels. Her black hair was undone and she was wearing makeup, her lips ruby red and her eyes with blue eyeliner. Parker and Linda walked into the club, Mark met them at the door. "Hey man…" Mark said glaring at Linda. "I heard Mae bought the club. I thought I'd come and check it out." Parker told Mark. "And Linda came to apologize" he said looking at Linda. "Yeah, where is she?" Linda asked. "She's in the back." Mark replied. Linda turned to walk back there.

Mar was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, she was sipping on a glass of wine. Linda walked back to her office, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Mae was nervous seeing Linda, "Hey bestie." Linda told Mae, "Hey." Mae said nervously. Mae took a sip of her wine, Linda looked all around at the office. "So I see you're doing well for yourself" Linda said as she lit a cigarette. "Yeah, I'm doing ok" Mae replied. Linda took a long drag off her cigarette and looked at Mae. "How does trash like you get a good life?" she asked Mae, Mae threw her glass at Linda spilling wine on her shirt. "Oops" Mae said sarcastically. Linda grabbed Mae by her ear and slammed her face in the desk. She got up to Mae's ear. "Listen whore, I tried to be your friend. Hell I wanted to be lovers. I saw the way you looked at Parker, you wanna fuck him. Well that ain't gonna happen," she pulled the back of Mae's dress up and made her spread her legs, Linda put her cigarette out on Mae's left ass cheek. Mae winced in pain, Linda grabbed Mae by her hair and threw her on her back into the chair, she grabbed Mae violently by her hair and started kissing her. She stopped, looked Mae in the eyes and said "All the money in the world don't fix you being a trashy whore." Linda left Mae in the chair humiliated. "See ya around cunt." She told Mae as she walked out of the office.

Parker and Mark were at the bar drinking a beer. "Sorry about Linda, she's schizophrenic, she hasn't been taking her medicine." Parker told Mark. "Yeah well, she needs to quit fucking with Mae, Mae's been through a lot." Mark replied. Linda walked into the lounge and toward the bar. "Hey, did you apologize to Mae?" he askes Linda "Yeah." Linda lied to the boys. Linda ordered a beer, and the three started talking. "So when are we gonna get our cut from the heist?" Mark asked Parker. "It's been wired to your account this morning" Parker replied.

Missy walked in the backdoor of the club, she saw Mae she looked a mess. "Oh jeez, what's happened?" she asked Mae. "Linda." Mae replied. Missy flee with rage. She took off out of the office and into the lounge. She spotted Linda talking to Mark and Parker, she walked fast up to Linda, as soon as she approached her she grabbed Linda by the back of the neck. She slammed Linda's face as hard as she could on the bar, she then grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over top of Linda's head, Linda help her bleeding head. Missy grabbed Linda by her shirt and threw her onto the ground, she then started stomping Linda's ribcage with her boot. Parker walked up and punched Missy in the eye knocking her down. This infuriated Mark who turned Parker around and started punching him in the face. He had Parker on the ground and pounded his face in. Missy got up and did likewise with Linda, Mae walked out and shot her gun into the air. The siblings got off of the couple and the latter took off, Mark and Missy walked over to check on Mae. Parker and Linda ran out of the club and into Parker's car.


	44. Chapter 44: Family Reunion

Chapter 44: Family Reunion

Everyone had gathered at Michael's house for a get together. Mae, Mark, and Missy had just pulled into Michael's driveway, they spotted Frankie's motorcycle, and Franklin's Bravado Buffalo, parked outside the house. The three got out of the car and walked into Michael's backyard, Jimmy was standing at the grill cooking burgers. Mae walked up and greeted her uncle, "Hey uncle J." she told Jimmy as she hugged him, "Hey kid." Jimmy replied. Jimmy's kids were swimming in the pool, and Michael and Amanda were sitting at the deck table talking. Mark walked up to Michael and shook his hand "How you holding up pops, Mrs. D? Michael smiled "We're good Mark, can't get it up. But that's another story" Missy walked over to Mark and greeted the De Santas.

Franklin and Tracy walked out in the backyard, Tracy had just gotten out of rehab, her face looked better and she looked like she had been eating more. "Hi Mae!" she said happily hugging her daughter. Everyone sat at the table and talked, Amanda brought everyone out a beer except Michael and Franklin, who quit drinking. "So Mae, how's life been going? You getting out of the robbery game?" Franklin asked Mae. "Maybe, things are going good since I come into money, I own the strip club, and three restaurants. Things are looking up." She said with a smile, Mark took Mae's hand and they sat together.

Jimmy had the burgers done, he sat the plate down on the table and everyone made a sandwhich. As they ate, they told stories Michael and Franklin told the group about their adventures with Trevor, everything from the heists in North Yankton to the craziness in LS. When the group finished their meals, everyone except Michael, Amanda, and Jimmy lit a smoke. "So Mark, when are you gonna tie the knot with my little girl?" Franklin asked "Dad" Mae said embarrassed "It's too early to think about that." Mark replied. "Yeah, besides me and Mark share her." Michael and Franklin nearly spit out their drinks. "Ok, let's change the subject" Michael said.

Tracy and Franklin were hugging and cuddling each other like two teenagers, they jad a broken marriage starting from the time Frankie hit puberty, Franklin started drinking a lot and cheating on Tracy, and Tracy turned to drugs to cope with it. Now everything was being fixed, and they were glad. Mae was glad to seen her parents but she still resented them for kicking her out. "So Mae, you really oughta come to the house more, you never wanted to spend time with me" Tracy said. This kinda annoyed Mae. "Since you were a teen, you shunned us, ran away and acted like we were nothing to you. We were worried sick about your survival." Tracy laid this guilt trip on Mae, she gritted her teeth at her mother's comment. "That's enough Tracy." Michael said. "Well I'm just saying, it's like she never cared about us, now she come here probably expecting a hand out. I never could understand her selfish ways." Tracy replied

Mae stood up and leaned over the table "Me, selfish!" she shouted "I was kicked out, I didn't run away. You and dad give me the boot, and when I called for help after I was fired from my acting career, you guys didn't give a shit. I wanted to come back but you guys shunned ME! And now you lay sone guilt trip on me, no fuck this I'm out of here!" Mae walked out of the backyard and to the driveway, Mark and Missy followed her. They got into the truck and left the De Santa house. Mae was sitting in the backseat with tears rolling down her eyes, Mark was back there with her, he held her tight. Mae buried her head in his chest, and cried until they got home.


	45. Chapter 45: Making Up

Chapter 45: Making Up

Mae and Mark were in their walk in shower cleaning off, Mark had Mae up against the wall, thrusting in and out of her, they were making out hot and heavy. Missy walked in the bathroom ignoring the fact that her brother and girlfriend were in there. She stripped off her clothes and walked in the shower along with her, she started sucking on Mae's neck while Mark was pounding her, Mark was thrusting faster, Mae was moaning and panting, moving her hips into his thrusts, she and Missy started making out. Mark had finished and pulled out of Mae. She and Missy continued to make out, Mark put some soap on his hands and started washing Mae, Missy and Mae were fingering each other enjoying the heat from the shower.

They all had finished their shower and got out. They got dressed, Missy, and Mae decided to match clothes, they both out on a pair of pink booty shorts, black bikini top, and black zip up heeled boots, Mark out on a white basketball jersey, ball shorts, and a pair of Eris basketball shoes. The three had finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom, "Mark grab a camera" Missy told Mark the 2 girls got together for a picture they both had their arms around each other's back grabbing each other's hip as they posed, mark took the picture, they posed for another one except this time Mae and Missy were missing. Missy walked over to Mark and grabbed the phone "Ok, this time you too get in a picture." Missy said, Mark and Mae stood beside each other they leaned in for a kiss, Missy took the picture. Missy handed the phone to Mae, and Mae put the pictures on her LifeInvader captioned "I love these 2 so mucb" she put the phone in her purse and the three walked out of the apartment.

The drive over to Franklin's was pretty quiet, Missy looked over at Mae sitting in the passenger side looking out the window, she put her hand on Mae's thigh and started caressing it, Mar was still upset over her mother's words from the family reunion. They drove up Whispymound Drive and pulled into Franklin's driveway. The trio got out of the car and walked up to the door, Mae rung the doorbell. Tracy answered the door, she looked like she just woke up. "Hey Mae." She said somberly. "Hey mom." Mae replied in the same tone. The trio walked into the house and sat down on the couch, Mae sat between Mark, and Missy. Mark was holding Mae's hand while Missy had her hand on Mae's thigh resting close to her privates.

"Franklin, your daughter's here." Tracy yelled downstairs, she then sat down in a chair next to the couch. "I'm sorry about the other day baby." Tracy said in a soft tone. "I was drunk, and talking stupid. I know it was our fault, and I shouldn't have guilt tripped you like that." Mae looked at her mom "It's ok." She and Tracy stood up and gave each other a long hug. They finally let go and sat down. Franklin came upstairs, he was wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of work boots. "Hey guys." He told the three, he sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch "Hey Mr. C" Mark told Franklin.

Tracy stood up and went into the kitchen, she was fixing her guests a drink. "So, Frankie moved out." Franklin told Mae "Where did he go?" Mae asked in response. "Don't know, he just packed his shit and loaded his new Rapid GT up and booked. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Tracy walked back in the living room and handed everyone their drinks, she then took a seat. "Well I'm gonna call that little shit when I leave here, find out where he is." Franklin took a drink of his coffee "Good, let me know where he is." He told his daughter.


	46. Chapter 46: Finding Frankie

Chapter 46: Finding Frankie

Mae had walked out onto Franklin's deck, and dialed Frankie's phone, the phone rang three times before it went to voicemail "Hey, this is Vinewood's best Mr. FC leave a message after the beep ma niggas" (beep) Mae hung up the phone, and walked back into the house. She sat back in her spot between Missy and Mark, Missy put her arm around Mae and held her "Did you get ahold of him Caramel?" she asked "No, it went to voicemail" Mae replied. Mark kissed Mae "We'll find him boo" he told Mae, the three stood up and decided to leave "What's his license plate number Franklin?" Mark asked. "FCJ-4489" he replied. "We won't come back til he's found." Missy told Franklin. The trio walked out the door, and got into Missy's truck. Mark took the wheel, while the 2 girls sat in back.

They drove all over Rockford Hills, looking for Frankie's new car, Mae's phone rang, she checked the caller ID, it was Frankie "Where the fuck are you!?" she asked angrily "I'm in Vespucci Beach, at my new crib." Mae was relieved that her brother was alright. "I'm coming over, stay there." "You don't know which house it is." He told her "No, but I know what you drive, and the license plate number. I'll find you." Mae said as she hung up the phone. They pulled up to a big beach house, it was a 2 story house, they aaw Frankie's car in the driveway. They pulled in the driveway and put the truck in park.

The trio got out of the truck and walked up to the door, Mae knocked on the door, a heavyset res haired white woman answered the door "Who the hell are you people, and what do you want?" Mae looked at the woman confused "Uh, we might have the wrong house is Frankie Clinton here?" the woman nodded "Hey Frankie, there's 2 tramps and a thug at the door to see you!" she shouted through the back of the house. Frankie walked into the room, he handed the woman a $50 bill "Thanks Martha." He told her. "Anytime" Martha said as she picked up a laundry basket and walked towards the back of the house.

Nae and the siblings walked into the house and sat on the couch. Frankie sat down on the chair across from them "What brings you by?" he asked. "Dad said you left yesterday, he told me to track you down." "Ah shit, well tell him I'm safe. And doing good, look at this house. It's nice right?" Mae nodded "Why did you move out?" she asked. "I got a life to live, I can't be around there hearing their problems. They're too fucked up for me, I booked." Martha walked in carrying beers, she handed them out to everyone including Frankie. "Thanks." Mae said, Martha held her hand out puzzling Mae. "Well I didn't do this for free sugar tits, where's my tip?" Martha asked sarcastically. Mark reached into his pocket and gave her a $20, Martha looked at it, and turned around "Cheapskates" she said on her way into the kitchen.

"So who's the smartass?" Mark asked Frankie. "Martha, my housekeeper. She's probably got a joint if you wanna get a little high." Frankie told Mark, he and Missy stood up and went into the kitchen where Martha was folding clothes. Mae still sat on the couch talking to Frankie "Well, glad to see you're doing ok. If you get into any trouble, call me. I'll be right there, pistol ready." She said, the siblings walked back into the room 5 minutes later their eyes bloodshot. Mae stood up, and the three walked toward the door. "Hey, Missy" Frankie said. Missy turned around "What?" she asked Frankie. "Lookin sexy, call me sometime we'll hang out." Missy scoffed "I don't fuck kids." She told him coldly, the three walked out the door, and got into the truck.


	47. Chapter 47: Parker's Problem

Chapter 47: Parker's Problem

The three pulled out of Frankie's driveway, and headed for Rockford Hills. Mark's phone started to ring, he looked at his phone. It was Parker "What the fuck do you want?" he asked when he answered the phone. "Look man, we got a problem. I need you to come over." Mark rolled his eyes "Yeah, man whatever. We're on our way." Mark hung up the phone. "Ok, I'm driving us to Parker's" Mae got nervous hearing that, Missy wrapped her arms around Mae "It'll be ok" she said. Mae looked into Missy's eyes and smiled. "Ok" she said, Mae felt protected around Mark and Missy.

They pulled up in front of Mark's house and got out of the truck, Mark walked in followed by Mae, and Missy who were holding hands. "Hey man." Parker said, he handed Mark a beer. He had bandages on his face, and his face was all bruised. He was missing a few teeth, and had stitches on his lip. The three sat down, and Parker sat on the recliner. "So, I got another job, it's at a warehouse. There's about 40 million dollars, and a shitload of coke. Linda is waiting for you there, I need you three to go and get the stuff. Bring it back to me, simple in and out deal, there's a lot of guards there, so be on your toes. "What's in it for us?" Mark asked Parker. Parker smiled at his friend "Well, you each get 5 million, plus 10 pounds of powder to split between you three." Mark nodded, hearing that there was drugs as a reward was enough for Missy. She stood up "Well, let's go." She said.

Mark, and Mae stood up and followed behind Missy, they walked outside and got into the truck. They drove out of Strawberry and to the warehouse in Vinewood. Parker pulled out his cellphone and diales Linda "Hey baby, they're on their way….yeah, yup they'll meet you there….Ok call me when it's tsken care of…ok bye."

The trio stopped at a clothes store to get suited up for the job, Missy and Mae walked out of the dressing room again matching, they both were wearing a black tank top, black skintight leather pants, and leather boots. Mark walked out wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, and black motorcycle boots. They paid for their clothes and walked out of the store, they also drove to Ammu-Nation, they brought three 12 gauge pump action shotguns, three M4 assault rifles, and $500 worth of ammo. They stocked up for the job and made their way toward the warehouse.

Linda was waiting in a yellow Comet across the street from the warehouse, she had a pair of binoculars, looking across the street at the warehouse. The place was crawling with gunman, she pulled out her pistol and cocked it back. The truck pulled up, and the trio got out. They walked to the bed of the truck, and grabbed their supplies. Linda got out of the car and walked up to them "Hey, you guys ready for this?" she asked "Damn right we're ready, let's fuck shit up!" Missy replied. Mae didn't even look in Linda's direction, Mark couldn't either, if he did he'd probably pistol whip her. He didn't say anything bit he didn't feel right about this job. "Well, the place is heavily guarded and we'll have to give them everything we got." Linda told the crew. They got their guns ready and walked to the gate, Linda looked at Mae, and a wink "You ready baby?" she asked Mae, Mae looked at her and nodded. They all got into position and got ready to storm the warehouse


	48. Chapter 48: The Traitor

Chapter 48: The Traitor

The crew stormed the warehouse, Mae shout 5 gunmen right off the bat, Mark took out 7, Missy was killing them by the dozens, the crew took cover behind a row of barrels. Linda pulled a grenade out of her shirt and pulled the pin, she tossed the grenade over the barrel and it exploded killing 15 men, they got out of cover and continued on further onto the property. Mark jumped behind a truck, he shot his gun as he jumped taking out 12 men. He landed behind the truck and reloaded his gun. Mae and Missy took cover behind a wall, Missy poked her head out and spotted 6 gunmen running towards her. She shot them all down.

The crew walked inside of the warehouse, the place was crawling with armed guards. Mae took the first shot hitting one in the head, he fell over the railing and landed on the concrete of the first floor. They heard his bones break as he landed. They split up and took cover behind more barrels, Linda shot 7 men and moved upward, she motioned for the three to follow her. They did, they found some crates to duck behind. Wave after wave of gunmen ran after them. The four shot the men down as they were coming, they made their way to the back of the warehouse where a man was standing. He was smoking a cigarette holding a only a 9mm pistol.

Mark walked up to him with his gun in hand. He kept it pointed at the man "Don't move or I'll blow your fucking head off." He told the man, the man turned around and held his gun up to Mark's head. "Oh yeah, you and who else?" he replied. Mark turned around to see Missy knocked out, and Linda hitting Mae with the butt of her pistol knocking her out as well. Mark turned around and faced the man "Fuckin figures" Mark said, the man hit him with the butt of his pistol knocking him out as well.

The trio woke up in the back of the warehouse, Mark looked around to notice they were all tied up. Linda paced back and forth facing the three. "So, you're awake. Good." She said. "You two faced bitch" Missy said to Linda, Linda smacked Missy across the face, Missy groaned "Now we're going to play a game, it's called Escape. I doused the warehouse full of gas, this place will burn to the ground 5 minutes after I light this match, you got that time to break free, which I doubt you can do and escape out of the warehouse before it burns to the ground with you pieces of shit in it" Linda started to turn around and walk away "I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you." Mae told Linda, Linda turned around and chuckled "I doubt it" she walked away.

Mark started rubbing his rope against the chair hoping the friction would burn the rope, he did it quick and aggressively. The flames started, and started creeping toward the trio. Mark worked faster at burning the rope. The fire got closer, he worked harder until finally The rope gave. Once he was freed he freed the girls, they all ran toward the exit. Mae reached the outside first, before the siblings could reach the exit the door slammed shut and locked. Mae looked behind her to see Linda with a ball bat in hand. "Let's see what you got bitch." She told Mae, she swung her bat at Mae's head, Mae ducked. She swung again at Mae and Mae jumped back, she brought the bat downward toward Mae's head and Mae side stepped. She grabbed Linda's bat and pulled her toward her, Mae elbowed her in the face. Linda took the bat in both hands and put it up against Mae's throat, Mae judo flipped Linda and turned on her knees and stood up. Linda had enough she threw down the bat and pulled out a butterfly knife "Time to end you" she said as she stabbed toward Mae, Mae sidestepped again as the knife slashed her side. Mae winced in pain, she picked up Linda's bat and held it tightly. Linda charged at her with the knife, Mae hit Linda in the face with the bat, Linda fell to the ground. Mae capitalized she hit Linda repeatedly with the bat, bashing her skull in. Once she was done she searched Linda's pocket for the keys, she unlocked the garage door to the warehouse and the siblings ran out, they both hugged Mae at the same time, Mae looked down to see the battered pieces of skull belonging to her former best friend.

They left the warehouse and was driving down the road. Mark called Parker the phone rang and Parker answered "Yeah?" he asked. "Hey motherfucker" Mark replied. "Hey, you three make it out eh, did you get the stuff?" Mark's face turned red. "You fucking snake. You know what you did, your bitch is dead. And when I get ahold of you, you're fucking dead too. I'll cut you into pieces starting at your feet, and I'll work my way up to your head, torturing you before I FUCKING KILL YOUR TREACHEROUS ASS! Mark shouted into his phone, he hung up. Missy pulled up at Parker's house. The three stormed the house only to find Parker was nowhere to be found.


	49. Chapter 49: Turn For The Worst

Warning, get some tissues ready

Chapter 49: Turn For The Worst

Mae had woken up in her bed, Mark lay beside her snoring away. She got up out of bed, she was completely naked, she out on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top and walked out of the bedroom, she walked into the living room passing by Missy's room on her way, she peaked into the room to find Missy asleep, she was completely naked as well and had a vibrator laying beside her. Mae got her head out of the door and walked to the kitchen counter. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and flipped it over to Weazel News. She turned the volume up "With a big number of arson happening this week, a warehouse in Vinewood has been found burnt to the ground. The police found dozens of dead bodies, of men believed to be Russian mobsters were found at the scene police also say the found a woman with her head beaten so hard, that there were pieces of her skull laying everywhere 22 year old Linda Cyrus was that woman, she had been on the LSPD most wanted list for a sting of burglaries and robberies throughout the city." Mae looked down at her side, she had stiches from Linda's knife, she smiled glad she confronted and overcame her bully.

Missy walked out of the room, she was dressed in only an extra large wife beater tank top. She poured herself a cup of coffee, put some French vanilla creamer in it, and sat down next to Mae. "The warehouse made the news." She told Missy "Alright" Missy said as she took a drink of her coffee. Mae sat her coffee down and looked at Missy. "Linda was always kind of a bully, even growing up. But I never expected her to go as far as she did with me, and in a million years I never expected her to betray me." Missy took another drink of her coffee. "People will always show their true colors, like Mark yesterday. He's a gentleman, especially tk the ladies, but he's like me We're crazy, and we know it. If he would've gotten ahold of Parker yesterday, Parker would have seen Hell before he died." Mae looked Missy in the eyes. "I hope he doesn't get that way toward me." Missy caressed her cheek. "He wont, I won't either, we both love you. And you probably thought it was weird dating a guy and his sister. But we don't care, we always shared our toys. Not saying you're a toy or nothing babe." Mae smiled and blushed "Shut up." She said before kissing Missy.

Mark walked inti the living room holding a cup of coffee. "What up bitches?" he said in a joking tone before sitting next to Mae. "Nothing handsome." Mae said kissing Mark. The three sat and woke up, they talked for nearly an hour mostly joking, and goofing around. Mark got 3 lines prepared on the table and they each did one. Mae's phone started to ring, it was Frankie "Hello?" she asked answering the phone "Hey Mae, it's Frankie. Look come to the hospital, it's gramps. He's on life support. Mae hung up the phone, she felt her eyes start to water and she got nervous. "Babe, what's wrong?" Mark asked Mae as she got up and went to her room, she put on a pair of boots and grabbed her keys. She didn't say a word to the siblings as she ran out the door.

Michael was laying in the hospital bed, breathing through a ventilator, his family were surrounding him Jimmy was on the right side of the bed, Franklin and Tracy were on the left. Michael was struggling to speak. Mae walked into the room, where her grandfather was laying. "Pop, pop. I'm here." Mae told Michael, Michael just stared at her, he struggled to open his mouth, when he finally did he uttered the words "G…g….good see….you….sweetie" Amanda was at the foot of Michael's bed in tears. Mae grabbed Michael's hand and held it. Michael gave his granddaughter a light squeeze on her hand. The family sat there until visiting hours were over, before she left Mae gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, with a tear rolling out of her eye she whispered "Bye Pop."


	50. Chapter 50: Checking Out

Chapter 50: Checking Out

It had been 2 weeks since Michael was admitted into the ICU, they took the ventilator off 2 days ago, and he was able to breathe on his own. They admitted him in a regular room, and kept him for testing. Michael was ready to get out of the hospital, he had gotten dressed in the bathroom while Amanda waited for him, he walked out wearing a white t shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. He grabbed his things, and the walked out of the room. They made their way to the elevator, and pressed one. They walked out of the elevator and to the reception desk, Michael signed himself out, and they walked out the door. Mae and Franklin were outside waiting for them, Mae hugged her grandfather, them they got in the car.

Franklin was driving Michael home, he was behind the wheel of his Bravado Buffalo, Mae lit a cigarette. Michael looked at her "Got one for me?" he asked Mae. "Oh hell no, you have a hard time breathing as it is. I ain't giving you a smoke" she told Michael. They got to Rockford Hills, they passed by Mae's house. "That's where I live pop, if you and mam ever want to visit." Mae told Michael "Ok, sweetie, thanks for the invite." They drove down Michael's street, and pulled into his driveway. They all got out, and Franklin helped Michael out of the car. They walked into the house, and Michael walked into the living room and took a seat.

Michael took a deep breath and exhaled. "That hospital stay sucked." He told the family. "Well you're home now, honey. Just relax" Amanda told Michael, Michael leaned back in his chair, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, Mae's old TV show was playing. "Hey honey, look it's Mae!" he said excitingly, Mae looked at herself on the TV. She was nostalgic at the sight. She remembers it like it was yesterday, even how she got fired.

 _It was another day at the studio, Mae had been on her own for about a year, Mae had just bought a gram of coke. She snorted a couple lines, and walked out of her trailer, she was on her way to the set "You're on, Mae." One of the staff told her, she nodded and continued walking. She had got onto the set, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. They knew she was high, and that freaked Mae out. She walked onto the set, the director started hounding her "Where the Hell have you been, you're late. Ah I knew you weren't the right pick for this." Mae turned red with anger. She opened her mouth , and the words she said ruined her career "Why don't you go suck a dick, you bossy hipster!" she yelled at the director. He backhanded her across the face, Mae held her cheek in disbelief. "Get off my set, you bitch. You're fired, you'll never act in Vinewood again!" he yelled. Mae walked off the set._

Mae was back in Michael's living room, she looked around the room. Everyone was sitting watching TV. "Mae, you alright?" Tracy asked her daughter. Mae just continued looking, then she looked at the screen, then at her mother. "I gotta go" Mae told everyone. She walked over and hugged Michael, then her dad, her mom joined in while she was hugging Franklin, she hugged Amanda. "Come back and see us angel." Amanda said in her ear. "Thanks, I will." She replied. Mae walked out of the house, and got into her Comet. She went up the street and turned right, she went straight past 2 blocks, then made a left, she was at her house. She got out of the car, and walked into the house. Mark and Missy were sitting on the couch smoking a joint, Mae walked right past them not saying a word and walked into her bedroom, and shut the door.


	51. Chapter 51: Turning The Tables

Chapter 51: Turning The Tables

Mae, Mark, and Missy had gone in as partners on another business. They bought Franklin's taxi service off him, the three had showed up at the company to check the place out. "This'll do just fine." Mark said looking around the building, they had already purchases the strip club, opened three restaurants, and 2 bars. They were raking in the money, Mark bought him a brand new Blue Rapid GT, Missy and Mae each bought Comets, Missy also bought her a brand new jet black Bravado Bison. They were out every night eating at the fanciest 5 star restaurants, drinking the most expensive wine and wearing expensive brand name clothes.

Mark and Frankie had went in as partners at a motorcycle repair shop, he had Frankie as a mechanic, Mae, and Missy were watching the operations of the strip club, Missy being the tough one out of the two, made sure that security was top notch. She and Mae were sitting on the couch in the office laughing and toasting. Missy was on a black belly shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, Mae was sporting a shirt, strapless red dress and red heels. Mae had a glass of red wine, and missy had a glass of bourbon, they toasted and drank up, Missy was playing with Mae's hair while Mae giggled.

A bouncer walked into the office. "Excuse me boss, uh Mark's here, he says he's got some news." Mae looked at him "Let him back here." She told him. "Yes Ma'am." He replied. A few minutes later, Mark walked into the back. He was holding his phone. "I got a text, from a friend. He's tracked Parker. Little shit is hiding in Paleto Bay." Mark told the girls, "That's great, let's go fuck him up!" Missy said getting up from her seat. "I got a van outside, it's got supplies. He's in a hotel out there, I say we go in at night. Catch him asleep." Mae stood up and sat her wine down on the desk, she walked over to Mark and looked at the text. "And you're sure, he's there?" she askes Mark. "Pretty damn sure babe." He replied. Mae walked out of the office and into the strippers dressing room, she changed out if her outfit and into something more suitable for the job, she put in a pair of short jean shorts, a black belly shirt, and a thigh high pair of boots. She walked back into the office, and walked over to the desk. She pulled out her pistol and cocked it back "Let's rock." She said.

The three made their way outside where a blue van was waiting for them, Missy hopped in the back, Mark got behind the wheel, and Mae got into the front passenger side. Mark started the van and drove out of Strawberry. The van made it's way to the Eastern Highway, and headed north toward Sandy Shores. "I can't wait to get my hands on that motherfucker, I got a special kind of pain to give that guy." Mark said reaching his hand in the back of the van and pulling a cover off a huge battery charger, he planned on hooking it up to Parker giving him an shocking experience. They had made it to Sandy Shores, and passed it up staying on the highway.

They passed Mount Chiliad, when they seen three pickup trucks speeding behind them, they were on the vans tail, 2 trucks got on each side of the van and the last one stayed right behind them, Missy pulled the cover off a mini gun that was mounted to the floor of the van, she opened the van's backdoor and took aim at the truck, she unloaded 30 rounds into the truck, it caught fire and swerved off the road, it exploded on the side of the road. Mae reached her head out the window and took out her pistol, she aimed at the driver and took her shot, she shot through the window and hit the driver in the throat he fell face first into the steering wheel, the truck swerved onto the shoulder and flipped on it's roof. The final truck started driving into the driver's side of the van, Mark returned the favor, they went back and forth ramming into each other's side. Missy had walked to the backdoor of the van, she climbed on top of the roof, and crouched down, she had trouble keeping balance as she took ain at the truck with her grenade launcher. Finally she took her shot, and hit right next to the truck, the blast was enough the truck got caught in the blast, it caught on fire, he drove onto the left lane into oncoming traffic. It drove into a gas tanker causing a massive explosion, the result caused a 25 car pile up, the three looked at the chaos as they neared Paleto Bay.

They made it to Paleto Bay, they looked around for the hotel, they couldn't find it. Mark pulled in at a gas station, he got out of the van and walked in the door. He approached the counter, and started to talk to the clerk. The clerk was a nasty looking man, he had a beard and a beer gut, he smelled like shit, and he had flies surrounding him "Hey man, where's the hotel?" the man spit chewing tobacco on the floor "Dream View is on the other side of town, just on the outskirts by the ocean, can't miss it." Mark looked at the guy in disgust "Ok cool, have a good in hilljack" he replied and walked outside. He got into the van and made way to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and, parked the van, Mark once again stepped out of the van, and walked into the managers office. The place smelled like dead skunk, the wall was lined with deer mounts and stuffed rodents. He walked up to the counter "Hey, I'm here to see me brother, Parker Morris. What room is he in?" Mark asked the manager "Room 12B," the man replied. "Ok." Mark said walking out of the room, he walked back out to the van and opened the driver's side door. "Snake is hiding in 12B, let's get him." The girls got out of the van, and the three headed upstairs. They got to room 12B Missy and Mae got on each side of the door, and Mark kicked the door in, they searched all around the hotel room, Parker was nowhere. "Fuck, little found a new hole." Mark said, just then his phone rang, it was Parker. Mark answered the phone "Looking for someone?" Parker asked before Mark could say a word. "Where the fuck are you?! Mark asked angrily. "Where indeed, turn on the news" Parker said before he hung up the phone. Mark turned on the TV and flipped it over to the news "With a string of robberies in the city, one strip club was no exception. We are now getting word that the Vanilla Unicorn, a popular gentleman's club here in Los Santos was robbed just moments ago, the club is owned by former Vinewood actress Mae Clinton, the estimated take from the club is valued at 30 million dollars. Mrs. Clinton along with business partners Mark, and Missy Phillips are nowhere to be seen." Mae was in disbelief her club robbed. "FUCK!" Mark shouted, he picked the TV up and threw it out the window, he started tearinf the hotel room all to Hell, Missy and Mae walked out of the room, and let Mark vent his frustration.


	52. Chapter 52: Exiled

Chapter 52: Exiled

Mark had destroyed the hotel room, the bed was flipped over, the dresser was busted into pieces, the windows were broken, Mae and Missy were sitting in the steps smoking a cigarette. Mark had snapped back to reality and realized what he had done. He walked out of the room, and down the steps where the girls were sitting. His phone rang, it was Parker. "When I get back to LS, I'm gonna tear you limb from limb." He threatened into the phone "Well, I wouldn't bother coming back. There's a hit out on you, dozens of gang members, and cartel men will be up your asses. If I was you, I'd stay the hell away from Los Santos, it's my town now." Parker hung up the phone. Mark threw his phone across the parking lot, and sat down on the steps. "We're fucked, he put a hit on us every gang and cartel in Kos Santos are hunting for us there, we're gonna have to lay low out here and come up with a plan." Mark told the girls

The next day, the trio went house shopping. They found a nice 1 story house on Procopio Drive, they bought it for $250,000, they had bought furniture and, clothes. When they had settled in the house, they decided to explore Blaine County, see if they can expand their empire a little bit. They found a bar up for sale called "The Hen House" the trio looked around the bar, it was a rowdy place, 10 tables, a bar, and a stage surrounded by a chain link cage. Mark looked around proudly "My kind of place" he said. Missy felt the same way Mark did, Mae was having mixed feelings. It lacked a certain class that she was used to. They stayed at the bar getting ready for opening. Missy took the job as bartender, Mae was manager, and Mark took the job as head bouncer. The bar opened up and the place was packed.

There were dozens of locals at the bar drinking, arm wrestling, and playing darts. The band was behind the cage playing "Saturday Night Special" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Mark stayed in the corner watching foe any trouble, Mae was standing at the bar watching the patrons, she was wearing a pair of black booty shorts white tank top, and black heeled boots, she was sipping a beer. Missy was wiping down the counter when three cowboys walked into the bar, the first one looked to be about 40, he had a handlebar mustache, and black cowboy boots, he sat in the stool next to Mae and spoke to Missy "Hey, hot stuff. Get me a cold one" he said, Missy handed him and his friends each a beer.

He took a drink of his beer and looked at Mae "Haven't seen you around here before. Where you from?" Mae looked at him "LS" the man smiled "City Of Saints. You must be an angel, what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked. "I'm the new owner." She replied. The man looked puzzled "Aw come on, pretty thing like you running a rowdy place like this, you're gonna need some protection." He grabbed Mae's ass "I'll protect you baby!" Mae smacked the man's hand off her ass, he grabbed Mae's hand "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" he told Mae, he heard footsteps behind him "The hard way." Mark's voice said, the man turned around. Mark punched the man in the jaw breaking it in the process, the two other men jumped up, Mark picked one up and threw him over the bar, when he stood up Missy broke a whiskey bottle over his head "Stay down pig!" she shouted. The final cowboy pulled out a switchblade and launched himself at Mark, Mark dodged the knife and grabbed it he pulled the man forward and elbowed the man in the nose, he took the knife out of his hand, closed it, and put it in his pocket. He whistled for the other bouncers to come over, they picked the 2 men up off the floor while Mark grabbed the third one from behind the bar. They walked the cowboys over to the door and threw them out into the streets of Paleto Bay. Mark walked back toward the bar, a tall fat man with a cowboy hat stood up, he was wearing a white suit and had a cigar dangling out of his mouth. "You handle yourself pretty good son. I'm Jim Pigg, here's my card. I could use a man like you, I run a local strip mine by Sandy Shores. Come by my office, we'll work something out. I always got problems needing solved." The man turned around and walked out the door.

Mark walked back to the bar, he looked at the business card. He looked back up at Mae "You ok babe?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Mae replied. They kissed each other, and Mark turned around and went back to his shift. They closed the bar at 3am, they were getting everything ready. Missy was counting the money from the register. "How's it look?" Mae asked Missy as she took a seat at the bar. "Pretty damn good, we made over $15,000 tonight." She said excitingly. Mark had just finished putting the chairs under the tables. He walked up to the bar and took his seat next to Mae, Missy poured the three a shot of whiskey, and they raised their glasses. "To a successful first night" Missy said, they clanged their glasses, took the shot, and got ready to leave. Mae was the last one out the door, she turned around and looked at the bar and nodded "I can make this work" she thought to herself. She shut and locked the door.


	53. Chapter 53: Good Ol Boys

Chapter 53: Good Ol Boys

Mark was riding a cherry red LCC Hexer motorcycle along the Eastern Highway, he spotted the quarry Pigg owned, he pulled off the highway and into the quarry entrance, the guard at the entrance stopped him "What's your business? This ain't no place for civilians son." The guard asked. "Mark Phillips, here to see Jim." Mark told the guard. "Ok, head on through his office is the trailer in the bottom of the quarry." The guard told Mark. Mark rode his bike down the pathway into the quarry, he parked in front of the trailer, and got off his bike. He walked into the trailer, it was a small place there were pictures of various locations in Blaine County. Pigg was sitting behind his desk, with a cigar in one hand, and a glass of whiskey in the other. He looked at Mark "Hey, it's the badass from the bar. Take a seat." He told Mark, pointing to the chair across from Pigg. Mark sat down.

Pigg puffed his cigar and blew the smoke "I ain't gonna beat around the bush, I need a guy who can get things done. You work for me solve my problems, I take real good care of you. I got a lot of pull here, and a little bit in LS. I'm on the ballot for the mayoral election, I have a campaign problem, someone tries to sabotage it, I call you, you rub em out. I pay well." Pigg told Mark, Mark looked at Pigg "Look man, we got exiled from LS, there's a hit on us. I help you, you help me and my partners out." Pigg took a sip of his whiskey "Done, now I got a problem, there's two boys, they're moonshiners. They drive around Blaine County all day, tearing up the roads in their red Sabre. They been a thorn in my side for years. They're up on Mount Chiliad, making a run. You make sure they don't leave that mountain." Mark nodded and stood up. He turned to walk out the door "And Phillips" Mark turned around "What?" he asked. "Don't screw up." Pigg Said. Mark walked out the door.

Mark got onto his motorcycle and rode out of the quarry. He got onto the Eastern Highway, and made way to Mount Chiliad, he pulled off the road and onto the mountain. He drove up the dirt road, until he spotted the red Sabre, he pulled his uzi out of the holster and started shooting at the car, the car sped up and Mark was right on their tail, they come a high spot on the mountain and the boys jumped it, Mark followed behind them, as he was landing he shot the gun at the car. He hit the gas tank and the car exploded. Mark landed the bike on the other side of the gap, he stopped and looked at the wreck. He pulled his phone out and called Pigg. "Hello?" Pigg said as he answered the phone. "Those boys are handled, they ain't giving you no more problems." Mark told Pigg. "Well I'll be. I sure appreciate this. I'll wire some money into your account. You come back by soon, I'll have more work." Pigg hung up the phone. Mark rode away from the scene on his motorcycle.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Hen House, it was opening time. He walked into the bar, Mae and Missy were at the bar having a drink. He walked over to Mae and gave her a kiss. "How'd it go babe?" she asked. "Went ok, had to kill some hayseeds who was fucking with Pigg." Missy stood up and got behind the bar and started wiping the counter. Mae went into the back, the musicians walked in the door, and Mark greeted them. "What's happening boys?" Mark asked them "Fuckin hungover" one of the musicians said.

The bar was once again packed, a bunch of Lost MC bikers were flooding the joint. One of the bikers come up to Mark. He was a tall built man, he was covered in tattoos, he had a bears and short hair. His patch said Vice President "So I hear you're the guy who took out the Knox boys, good job. I'm Ace, I'm second in command for the lost, I like your bike outside. You ever wanna work, or just go on a cruise call me, my boys will ride with us." Ace turned around and walked to the bar. Mae walked up to him "What did he want?" she asked. "I think he wants me to work for him" "There might be a benefit working for his gang. They might help us out." Mae said walking away, Mark stood in the corner til closing. No incidents tonight.


	54. Chapter 54: Getting Lost

Chapter 54: Getting Lost

Mark and Mae were riding to Stab City on Mark's Hexer, Mark was wearing a black t shirt, bkue jeam vest, blue jeans, and motorcycle boots, Mae was in a white tube top, black skin tight leather booty shorts, and her thigh high leather heeled boots, her hair was in a ponytail. They rode through Sandy Shores taking in the scenery. Mae had never thought she'd be in a place like this, she was used to high class, and middle class lifestyle. They stopped at The Yellow Jack Inn, they walked in the door. There were a rough bunch of locals in the bar, half of them looked at Mark like they wanted to fight, the other half were staring seductively at Mae, she could feel the locals undressing her with their eyes. They walked to the bar and Mark ordered 2 beers, they looked around the room as they drank their beers.

They finished their beers, and paid their bill and walked back out into the desert heat, Mark got on his bike, and Mae got on the back. He started the bike up and started riding down the road. They reached Stab City, it was a rough and run down looking trailer park, there were motorcycles and Lost MC members everywhere, they rode up to one of the trailers, and Mark stopped his bike, a long haired biker with a huge beard, and sunglasses was standing on the porch. He looked at the couple and took a dribk of a whiskey he had in his hands. "Where's Ace?" Mark asked him, the biker pointed at the trailer at the far side of the lot. Mark nodded and rode his bike over to the trailer. He parked the bike, he and Mae got off and walked toward the door, a young biker stared at Mae and tried to grab her ass. Mae pulled a switchblade out of her shirt and flicked it open. The biker threw his hands up in defeat and backed away from her.

The trailer wasn't much, a couch, sink, and table. A small TV sat on a chipped and rotted end table. Mae sat on the couch, it smelled like piss and was a little damp. Mark walked in the back where Ace's room was, Ace was smoking a bowl of crystal, he took a large hit, which made him cough violently, he started beating his chest for air. He looked up and noticed Mark, he sat his pipe down and stood up. "Mark Phillips, hey man what's goin on?" he said as he shook Mark's hand. "Nothing much, see you're getting your space flight in today" Mark said in a joking tone. Ace laughed as he understood the joke. They walked back out into the living room, where Mae was sitting with her legs crossed. "Who's this young lady?" he asked Mark "This is my girl Mae, but her nickname is Caramel" Ace looked at her, "Honey you could melt in my mouth anytime" Mae looked away in disgust at the biker. 'So, Mark. I got a proposition, we need another gun. I understand you can get things done, we got one job for you, only one. You do it, you and your girl are official members of the brotherhood, your girl will be a soldier. But we need a chapter Secretary, you got the position if you can do this job." He poured Mark and Mae a drink.

"The Azteca's are a local cartel here who competes with us on the guns and meth supply around here. All we need you to do is weaken their enterprise a bit. Destroy their meth labs, and gun warehouses. You'll need help, my boys will assist you. Go in, blow up their places, maybe weaken their army of men by taking some out. And I promise you, you'll be in. Then anytime you need a hand give me a call. You'll be a brother to us, and we'll be obliged to help." Mark and Mae finished their drinks and sat their glasses down on the table. "Look man, we just wanna go home. We were exiled from LS, there's a hit on us." Ace looked at them "You join us, we'll have your back. No gang or cartel will intimidate The Lost." Mark looked down and sighed "Ok man, I'll do it." He and Mae walked out the door and got onto their bike. Ace walked out the door "A few of my boys will meet you at The Yellow Jack Inn." Mark started up his bike and left Stab City.

 **So Mark is going to join The Lost, how will they help the trio out, and what's Jim Pigg's role in this. Another chapter is coming up soon.**


	55. Chapter 55: Initiation

Chapter 55: Initiation

Mark and Mae were sitting on Mark's bike in the parking lot of The Yellow Jack Inn. Ace said that a few brothers would be waiting to help him out. 4 motorcycles pulled into the parking lot and circled Mark. A black biker got off his bike and walked over to Mark, he was a built man looked to be about 30. He had a goatee and short hair, he had a tattoo on his right arm that said "Brothers For Life" he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and his face was covered in scars. He wore a Lost MC Vest his patch said Treasurer he got close to Mark and flicked his cigarette on the ground "I'm Hawk" he told Mark "You must be Mark, and Caramel, I don't like the name Mark, being an officer of the chapter you're like a captain, I'm gonna call you Cap." Hawk told Mark. "Fine by me" Mark replied. Hawk got on his bike and started it up "Try to keep up Cap" Hawk told Mark before taking off.

The gang rode in formation, Hawk was the ranking officer, so he rode in front of the pack. Mark rode in the middle, the rest of the pack rode on the outside, making an arrow shape. They rode along the Eastern Highway, they reached the first meth lab, Hawk kit a Molotov cocktail and threw it in the window, the building went up in flames before exploding. Various Aztecas were shooting at the pack, The Lost made short work of the gang. They got back on their bikes and headed to the next lab.

They made their way up to Paleto Bay, where there were three meth labs scattered across town, the pack stopped at the first lab. There were no windows in sight, so Hawk, Mark, Mae, and 3 brothers got off their bikes, they had their pistols drawn and ready for opposition. They stormed the Meth lab. Mae started coughing, the smell was horrible. "You'll live Caramel!" Hawk shouted, three Aztecas come out of the backroom shooting AK-47's The Lost gunned them down and made their way to the back of the lab. Mark found a jerry can full of gas, he started pouring the gas all over the lab, and made a trail out the door. They were outside and mounted their bikes, Hawk lit his cigarette with a match, he then threw his match on the ground lighting the gas, the pack rode away as the lab exploded.

They got the last 2 labs while they were in town, the pack rode back to Sandy Shores. They drove to the air strip, where The Aztecas gun warehouse was. The Lost rode up to the airstrip and Hawk got on the phone, "Hey Ace, we're at the warehouse the crystal factories have been torched. We need a van, we're gonna take some supplies before we torch this place." Hawk got off the phone, while they waited for the van some of the brothers introduced themselves, one in particular stepped up. He was a 33 year old war veteran, he had brown hair and a beard. He had sleeves on both arms, he was wearing a Lost vest, blue jeans, and cowboy boots, his patch said Road Captain. "I'm Snipe, I'm the Road Captain" he shook Mark's hand.

The van pulled up, 2 more Lost come out of the van, they walked over to the other brothers. "We ready Hawk?" one asked Hawk. "Yeah, you get back in the van. When we clear the way. You bring it in and load it up." The bikers nodded and got back in the van. Hawk, Mark, Mae, and Snipe cocked their guns and crouched behind a barrel, they noticed a lot of Aztecas surrounding the warehouse. They got into position, and they struck. Mark shot 7 Aztecas, Mae shot 10, the rest of the pack joined in the fight. They took down wave after wave of Aztecas, Hawk whistled for the van and the van drove up and backed into the warehouse. The 2 brothers got out and loaded all they can get into the van. The van drove out of the warehouse and up to Hawk "Take the goods back to Stab City" Hawk ordered the brother. The van drove off, Mark found a hand grenade, he threw it at a pile of explosives in the corner of the building. The pack made a run for their bikes and high tailed it outta there. The explosion was huge, it shook the whole town of Sandy Shores.

That night The Lost MC were having a party at The Hen House, Missy was wiping the counter down when Snipe walked up to the bar. "Hey sexy, how about a beer?" Missy smiled at the biker and handed him a beer. "Here ya go honey." She told the biker. He opened his beer and took a big drink. "Are all bartenders as sexy as you?" Missy looked at him "I could ask you the same thing about bikers." Snipe and Missy laughed and talked as she continued their shift. Mark and Mae were in the corner talking when Ace walked up to them he had three vests in his hand. He handed Mae two. "Give one to your lady friend at the bar, she's one of us too." Mae put on her vest. It wad a black leather vest it had The Lost MC patch on the back, she walked over to the bar to give hers to Missy. Hawk handed mark Mark his vest, it was pretty much the same as Mae's, except it had Cap sewed in the front and a patch on the front that said Secretary. Mark put the vest on and gave Hawk a fist pump. Ace walked over to Mark, and Hawk "Welcome to The Lost brother" he told Mark.


	56. Chapter 56: Playing Politics

Chapter 56: Playing Politics

Mark woke up in his and Mae's bedroom, they were both laying there naked. He got up and put his clothes on, he put on his blue jeans, motorcycle boots, black t shirt, and his Lost vest. He walked out into the living room, and poured himself a cup of coffee, he heard moans and giggles coming from Missy's room, her and Snipe were going at it hot and heavy. He left them alone and went out on the front porch. He sat in a chair and drank his coffee. He was scrolling his LifeInvader on his phone. He had a message, it was from Parker Mark read it. "I hear you joined The Lost, enjoy it while you can. Even they can't keep you protected from the inevitable." Mark got pissed reading the message he typed back to Parker "Motherfucker, I ain't scared of your bitch ass, and I don't need their protection to show you what your intestines look like!" he sent the message and put his phone in his pocket.

Mae woke up and noticed Mark wasn't in bed, she got up to get dressed, all she put on was a black mini skirt and her vest. She walked out into the living room. As she poured her cup of coffee, Missy and Snipe walked out of her bedroom, Snipe was completely dressed, while Missy was only wearing her thong and Lost vest. She walked up to Mae and kissed her "Morning Caramel." She said slapping Mae on her ass. "Morning babe." Mae replied. They all walked onto the porch where Mark was sitting, Mae sat down beside him. "Good morning Cap" she told Mark giving him a kiss. "You too Caramel." He replied.

They were all sitting on the porch waking up, Snipe lit a joint and they all passed it around. Snipe told stories about his tours overseas, and about how hardcore The Marines were, Mark told Snipes about the empire they had in Los Santos, and how they were exiles from the city. Mae told her story on how she went from actress, to stripper, to bank robber, to Entrepreneur, to biker. Missy and Mark told stories about growing up in the midwest. Mark's phone rang, he checked the caller ID, it was Pigg. "Hello?" Mark asked answering the phone. "Phillips, this is Pigg. Listen I got a problem, there's a campaign van for my opposition in the election driving around Blaine County, they're saying some awful slanderous things about me. I want you to go make this problem disappear. You do that, I'll return the favor big time. The van is in Paleto Bay at the moment, go dispose of the garbage." Pigg hung up the phone. Mark stood up and walked to his bike, he mounted it and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway, and toward the van.

Mark caught up to the van, he didn't hesitate. He pulled a grenade out of his pocket, he pulled the pin out with his teeth, and threw it in the driver's side window. He rode away as the van blew up. He rode back to the house, and dialed Pigg. "Yeah?" Pigg said. "Hey Pigg it's done." Mark replied. "Damn, you work fast boy. If I had someone useful like you before, I'd have been elected years ago. I'll wire your payment into your account, you be good now." Pigg hung up the phone. He walked onto the porch where the four was waiting for him.

That night at the Hen House was a good night, The Lost MC was all gathered at the bar. Mark stood in the corner, even though he was an officer he was still the head bouncer. Now that they were in the club, some of the brothers took the bouncers jobs. Mae was sitting at the bar talking to the biker chicks. Ace and Hawk were playing pool, and Snipe was shooting darts. The musicians were on the stage playing "Rocky Mountain Way" by Joe Walsh. Everything seemed perfect.

Until they heard trucks pulling up outside the bar, Aztecas stormed the bar and started shooting. The bikers took cover behind tables and a big gunfight happened. The Lost and the Aztecas were killing each other, Mark grabbed an AK-47 from one of his dead brothers. He killed wave after wave of Aztecas, unt they fled. For the most part a lot of the brothers, Mae, and Missy were unharmed. Hawk, Ace, and Snipes looked over the chapter president Lou laid there dead. They all bowed their heads and had a moment of silence for their fallen brothers,

The next day Ace pulled up at Mae's house, he walked onto the porch and knocked on the door, Mae answered wearing only her vest. "What is it Ace?" she asked him. "Caramel, I need to talk to Cap" Mae walked back into her bedroom, Mark was sitting there smoking out of a bong. "Ace is here." Mark blown the smoke, and got up. He walked over to the door, Ace had a new patch on his vest, it said President. "What's up Ace?" Mark asked him. Ace handed him a vest he had in his hand. "Nothing much Mr. Vice President." Ace replied. Mark immediately threw off his old vest and put his new one on. He was glad to move up so quick. Ace turned around and mounted his bike "Come to Stab City, we got work for you and your people." Ace said before starting his bike and riding off into the streets of Blaine County.


	57. Chapter 57: Lost And Found

Chapter 57: Lost And Found

Four months had passed since Mark was made chapter Vice President, things were going good. The Hen House had started turning over a profit, Missy and Snipe were doing good, and Mae was content. Belonging to The Lost, she felt highly protected, this wasn't just some street gang she was a part of, it was a fraternity, a brotherhood, she knew as long as they were members they'd be protected. The Lost ranks consisted of The President: Adam "Ace" Jones, VP: Mark "Cap" Phillips, Secretary: Henry "Hawk" Burns, Treasurer: Harold "Skunk" Lewis, Sgt at Arms: Ryan "Snipe" Cooper, and Road Captain: Jimmy "Tank" Fields. The rest were patched members, which included Mae "Caramel" Clinton, "Badass" Missy Phillips, and several other brothers and sisters.

Mae and Missy were on their bikes riding through Sandy Shores. Missy was on a midnight blue Hexer, and Missy was riding a custom Jet black Daemon. They rode side by side. They were matching clothes, they both had a black belly shirt, their Lost MC vest, skin tight leather pants, and black heeled boots. They rode past The Yellow Jacket Inn. They were on their way to Stab City, to meet Mark. Missy looked over at Mae, "How about a race Caramel?" Missy then went full throttle on her bike, Mae followed closely behind. Mae caught up with Missy, they were neck, and neck. Until Mae pulled her throttle al the way back and went flying. She made it to Stab City, beating Missy in the process. Mae stopped her bike at Ace's trailer, Missy stopped right next to her "Damn girl, you crazy." She told Mae. The two got off their bikes and headed inside Ace's trailer.

Mark and Ace were sitting on Ace's couch snorting lines, the girls walked in the trailer. Mark stood up and kissed Mae "Hey baby!" he said squeezing her ass. Mae wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. "Hey stud" she replied pecking him on the lips. Ace looked at the two "Young love huh, ain't nothing better." Ace stood up and walked to the fridge, he pulled out a 6 pack and started handing out bottles to the group. "Now Cap, I need a favor, you can bring your girl and sister along if you want. The more guns the better, but there's a problem. One of our brothers turned out to be a rat. He is gonna turn over our operations to the FIB, because he's jealous that we made you an officer, he's hiding out in a bar outside Los Santos, on the Western Highway. I need you to take care of this rodent, make sure the FIB never gets his statement." They all opened their beers and took a drink. Mark nodded his head at Ace's request.

The trio were on their bikes riding along The Western Highway, they were heading south to Chumash, the bar was called Hookies, Mark being the highest rank rode up front Missy and Mae rode behind him, side by side making an arrow shape. Missy was on the left, Mae was on the right. They rode the Western Highway Mae loved looking at the ocean, it reminded her of when she was a kid, and her parents would take her to the beach, she missed times like that. They had reached Hookies bar, they stopped and parked their bikes. They had their pistols drawn. They stormed the building, holding everyone at gun point. Mark searched the back of the restaurant while Mae, and Missy kept their guns on the crowd. Mae looked out the window and spotted the rat, he had on his Lost MC vest, he got on Mae's bike and took off. The three ran outside the bar. Missy hopped on her bike, Mark hopped on his, Mae jumped on the back of Mark's bike. They chased after the rat. Mark got close, and Mae started shooting, it was hard to shoot on the bike and she kept missing. She accidentally shot the back tire and the rat wrecked the bike, he laid there holding his leg. It was broke, the man lay there grunting and wincing. Mark walked up to him and aimed at his head, he pulled the trigger. The rat wasn't a problem anymore. Mae was pissed about her bike, it was totaled in the crash. She turned from it and hopped on the back of Mark's bike, and they left the corpse.

They made it back to Stab City, the place was quiet, there were Lost all around but it wasn't as rowdy as it usually was. They rode to Ace's trailer, they got off their bikes and walked on the porch. The door was locked. "Hey Ace, it's done!" Mark shouted through the door. "Ace ain't here." A voice said, they turned around it was Skunk. "Where is he?" Mark asked. "FIB stormed the lot, they surrounded Ace's place, he's in jail for selling meth, and running guns. We're without a leader, you're gonna have to take over as President." Skunk took a drink of his whiskey and turned around. The three looked at each other confused.


	58. Chapter 58: One Last Favor

Chapter 58: One Last Favor

Ace was found guilty of manufacturing meth, and firearms which was a federal offense, he was sentenced to 5 years. Mark had taken control of The Lost, he continued operations, while Mae had purchased more businesses. They bought The Yellow Jack Inn. Members of the chapter ran the bar, while the trio maintained operations of the chapter. Mark, Hawk, and Snipe decided to hold a meeting at The Hen House. Members of the chapter overcrowded the bar, there was drinking, pool, the bikers "Old ladies" were standing on the tables dancing. The musicians were on stage playing "Have A Drink On Me" by AC/DC. Missy and Snipe had just walked out of the backroom, Missy was buttoning up her blue jean shorts, while Snipe zipped up his pants. They took each others hand and walked toward the bar.

Mark got up in front of everyone "Ok, settle down and shut the fuck up. The meeting room come to order." Everyone quieted down. "Ok, we been a little slow in the past few months, profits have decreased, reputation had decreased. So we're having a recruitment drive, scout all the local bars and honkytonks in the area, find the roughest rowdiest bunch of outlaws, and convince them to join our ranks. There's strength in numbers. As far as the Aztecas go, we need to show em not to fuck with The Lost." The crows cheered at Mark's statement. They resumed their party. Mae and Missy started walking from table to table serving drinks to the bikers. Mark's phone rang. "Hello?" he said answering the phone. "Hey Phillips, this is Pigg, listen I got one more favor to ask you. You help me with this and I swear I'll return the favor for all you've done for me. There's a few Aztecas supporting my opponent, they're guarding a factory, that factory is loaded with pure cocaine, they're using the money to fund my opponent's campaign, you'll need some help. Go kill all the Aztecas on the property, and blow the factory to kingdom come. You do this, and you'll be able to go home." Pigg hung up the phone. Mark put his phone back in his pocket, Mae walked up to Mark "What is it babe?" she asked. "I do Pigg one more favor, and we can go home." He replied. "What about The Lost?" she asked Mark. "I got a plan" he replied.

Mark once again took control of the bar "Attention fuckwads!" Mark shouted. Everyone once again quieted down. "New plan, we're gonna expand our business operations, after my fellow officers help me weaken the Aztecas drug supply. We're gonna take over Los Santos!" the crowd went nuts, the music resumed and Mark got everyone together. "Hawk, Snipe, Skunk, and Tank. I need your help. There's a warehouse in Sandy Shores guarded by the Aztecas. We go in kill the Aztecas and bomb the factory, we do that. I can return home, there we'll take over the city." The brothers agreed to help. They all went outside and mounted their bikes, they rode in formation behind Mark.

The pack pulled in front of the warehouse, and dismounted their bikes. They went in guns blazing, Mark killed 25 Aztecas standing outside the factory, the rest of the pack stormed the building taking out any opposition. Once Mark handled the situation outside, he walked in the factory where his brothers were at. He placed explosives all around the building, he held the detonator in his hands. The Lost killed the rest of the Aztecas in the factory and made their way outside. Once they were all out there, Mark hit the detonator. The factory went up in flames and bricks flew everywhere. They mounted their bikes and rode back to Paleto Bay. Once they reached The Hen House, Mark called Pigg. Pigg answered the phone "Is it done Phillips?" he asked Mark. "Yeah, it's done" Mark replied. "Good, as promised you can return home. I'll pay off the price on your heads." Pigg hung up the phone. Mark walked over to Mae and Missy, who were making out in the corner. "Girls, it's done. Be ready by tomorrow morning, we're going back to LS." The girls were excited, as was the brothers, Los Santos will belong to The Lost.


	59. Chapter 59: Leading The Pack

Chapter 59: Leading The Pack

The next morning, the trio got ready for their return home. Mae and Missy were getting dressed, and Mark was waiting on the porch, surrounding the house were several brothers of The Lost. Hawk stood up, and raised his hands. All the bikers quieted down. "Years ago, our brothers were strong, when Johnny Klebitz, and his brothers left Alderney, and come here. Our fraternity was reduced to only a certain few, Johnny's death and the destruction of Stab City, weakened our ranks. We were nearly wiped out, but a man stepped up, and we took him in as one of us. He brought The Lost back to it's former glory, Cap and his work made our brotherhood stronger. Now he sets his eyes on a bigger prize, with his leadership. The Lost MC will bring The City of Saints to it's knees!" the crowd cheered.

Mae and Missy walked outside, Mae was wearing her Lost vest, a black tube top, a really short mini skirt, and boots. Missy was in blue jean shorts, motorcycle boots, black tank top and vest. Mark mounted his bike, and Mae jumped on the back, Snipe mounted his bike with Missy on the back. All the Lost mounted their bikes and left Paleto Bay. They rode on the Western Highway toward Chumash, there were 50 Lost MC bikers following behind Mark. All in formation, the girls flashed all the drivers they passed by "Woohoo, Lost MC Bitches!" Missy shouted as she flipped off a cop driving down the highway.

They reached Vespucci Beach, they revved their bikes tauntingly at the pedestrians. They made their way into the city. Their destination, The Vanilla Unicorn. Mark passed by all the traffic with the pack trailing behind, they ignored the stop signs and red lights. They made it to the strip club and parked their bikes. Everyone walked into the club, the bikers started howling and whistling at the strippers. Mark, Mae, Missy, Snipe, Hawk, Skunk, and Tank made their way to the office as their brothers all got a drink and took a seat. Once the crew made it back to the office, Mark closed the door behind him.

"So here's what's up, we already own a lot of property and business here, I'm thinking I make you boys managers of each business. We use the brothers as protection, and use these places as fronts. This place does pretty good with girls, we use the other businesses to sell our guns and dope." The boys liked the plan. "So, we run these places. And get rich, and use our brothers to secure our assets. Shit I'm in." Hawk said. "We use that to fund our operations, then take the streets from the gangs and cartels that run LS, I'm thinking war gentleman. Until the Lost reigns supreme in LS." Mark said. "Were We're in Cap." Snipe told Mark. Mae was handing out glasses of whiskey to the brothers.

2 Weeks Later

Mae and Mark were doing good in their empire. The Lost was maintaining control of the businesses. They had decided to visit Franklin, in his house in Vinewood. They were riding on Mark's Hexer, going up Vinewood Hill. They pulled into Franklin's driveway and parked the bike. Mae kind of felt like a tramp visiting her parents in what she was wearing. She had on her thigh high boots, black booty shorts, and a white tube top, she was wearing her Lost Vest, as well as Mark. They rung the doorbell and Tracy answered the door.


	60. Chapter 60: On The Rocks

Chapter 60: On The Rocks

Tracy's jaw had dropped slightly at the sight of her daughter and Mark wearing biker clothes. "What the fuck have you been doing while you were out of town?" she said surprised. "Long story mom, Mark and I joined The Lost, one thing lead to another and he's chapter president." Tracy walked away from the doorway and toward the kitchen. Mae and Mark followed behind her, Franklin was sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee. Tracy walked up to Franklin "Guess what YOUR daughter joined a gang!" she told Franklin. Franklin spit out his coffee, and looked at the couple. "Really? I thought you were loaded, why you join a gang for?" Mae looked back at her father. "We were in trouble, there was a price on our heads, and we needed to get some back up." Franklin looked at Mark's vest and his patch with the words "President" on it. "Well as long as you watch my daughter's back I ain't gonna interfere." Tracy's eyes widened "Really? Our daughter is hanging out with trash like him and she's gonna get herself killed. What if those grease balls decide to rape her, this piece of shit will probably start it." Tracy said pointing to Mark "Mark has always had my back, since I met him. He's not gonna let anything happen to me." Mae told Tracy, Tracy threw her hands up in defeat and walked out of the room.

Franklin got up from his seat and walked toward the living room "Excuse her, she's been moody since she quit the crystal." He took his seat in the recliner, Mae and Mark sat on the couch. "So, what brings you by?" he asked his daughter. "Well, we just got back the other day, and got settled. I wanted to see my family." Franklin sipped his coffee "Well, I'm glad to see you're both ok." Tracy walked out into the living room holding a picture of when Mae was a baby, she put it up in Mae's face. "That's my little girl, or was. Now she's a common criminal, with no respect for the law, or her parents. Just a biker's whore!" Tracy had tears in her eyes. "Just trash, who I thought I raised better." Franklin got pissed at his wife. "Trace shut the fuck up. I was a gang member too remember?" Tracy looked at Franklin "Yeah, but you wanted better. This asshole she's fucking with just wants to kill and sell dope." Tracy picked up her lighter off the table and lit the picture, Mae's eyes widened as the picture burned in front of her.

Franklin had enough he grabbed the picture out of Tracy's hand and threw it in the floor. "Look, you been picking on her, her entire life. You might not like her choices, but she's still our daughter. And as long as she's safe, that's all we need to worry about!" he shook Tracy as he talked, Tracy bit Franklin's hand and Franklin smacked her across the mouth. Tracy was shocked, that was the first time Franklin had ever hit her. "I'm leaving you, you bastard." Tracy said as she went downstairs, she packed her stuff and walked out the door. She walked over to Mae and slapped her across the face "Happy slut, you ended our marriage" Mae stood up and got in Tracy's face "Go to Hell you spoiled Vinewood cunt" she told her mother. Tracy turned around and walked out the door. She got into Rapid GT, and drove down the street.

Franklin walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, he had been on the wagon for 6 months, but that was to save his marriage. "Dad, don't drink because you miss mom" Mae told Franklin. Franklin laughed and replied "Baby, I ain't drinking because of grief. I'm celebrating, our marriage has been doomed since you moved out." Mae looked back at Mark who stood up and walked over to her. "Well dad, we're going to go." Franklin put his drink down and hugged his daughter "Love you Mae." He told her. "Love you too dad" she replied. Mark and Mae walked outside and got onto Mark's bike, he started it up and they left.


	61. Chapter 61: Like A Hawk

Chapter 61: Like A Hawk

It had been a week since Mae's parents had split up, she talked to her dad a few times since then. Franklin was doing ok, Tracy was nowhere to be seen. Mae was at the club, since The Lost showed up business had been booming. The club were their unofficial clubhouse, but it being a business they still had to pay their tabs. Mae was wearing her usual attire. Black tube top, a really short ruffles blue jean mini skirt, black thigh high heeled boots, and her Lost vest. She was waiting tables inside the club, she was glad to be back home. Most importantly the club, she had been involved with the club since she was 18. Hawk walked in the club, and looked around. He walked up to a table and took a seat.

Mae walked up to him, and smiled "What can I get you honey?" she askes Hawk. He looked at her and smiled back. "Gimme a beer." He told her. "Coming right up" she replied. Mae walked away and came back 5 minutes later carrying two beers. She gave one to Hawk and took a seat across from him "Mind if I keep you company while I take my break?" she asked. "Yeah of course" Hawk replied. He and Mae sat there and talked. "So, how'd you end up owning this place?" he asked her. "Well, I used to be a stripper here, I started working here when I was 18, and when I came into money. I decided to buy it, there's good business here." Mae took a drink of her beer. "Well, I wish I could've seen your act." Mae smiled, and looked at him "Well, I could give you a little taste of it." She and Hawk stood up, Mae took him by the hand and lead her back into his office.

Mae shut the door behind her, Hawk took a seat on the couch. Mae took off her vest, and got onto Hawk's lap, she started straddling his lap, moving her tits into his face. She could feel Hawk getting hard, she got up and turned around, she was shaking her ass and moving her hips slowly in his face. She walked backward two steps and slid off her skirt. She danced some more. She got back into Hawks Hawk's lap, she got caught up in the moment and she and Hawk locked lips in a passionate kiss, she broke free from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what got into me" she said apologetically. Hawk stood up "I'm sorry too, I forgot you were Cap's girl." They looked each other in the eyes and kissed again

Hawk picked Mae up and sat her on the desk, he pulled off her thong, and unzipped his pants. He put himself inside her and started trusting, Mae could only lean back and grab the desk, she moaned in pleasure. Hawk grabbed her by the hips and pulled her toward him. "Ahh, harder!" Mae screamed, Hawk started thrusting harder. Mae was panting and moaning, she came, Hawk was still going. He went faster and harder, Mae was almost in tears at the pleasure she was getting, she moved her hips into his thrusts and came again, she pulled Hawk in and gave him a passionate kiss, Hawk started kissing her neck increasing her pleasure. Hawk came, and put it back in his pants. Mae got dressed "Damn that was fun" Hawk said. Mae kissed him "Our little secret." She told Hawk.

They walked outside the office and back into the lounge, Mae went back to waiting tables. Hawk left, as he was walking out the door Mark walked in "Hey Cap" he told Mark "Hey Hawk, where's my girl?" he asked Hawk. "I think she's over there." Hawk said pointing at Mae. Mark walked over to Mae he grabbed her hips from behind and started kissing her neck "Hawk, not now" she said giggling, he stopped what he was doing and noticed the hickey on her neck. "Hawk?" Mark asked. Mae was shocked she turned around and saw Mark standing there. He turned and left the bar angry, Mae ran after him "Babe babe listen!" but Mark wasn't hearing it. He got on his bike and left the club.


	62. Chapter 62: Biker Brawl

Chapter 62: Biker Brawl

Mae ran out if the club after Mark, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was crying as she got on her phone, she dialed Mark's number. The phone went to voicenail "Babe please call me back, I'm sorry! I can't take it back and I fucked up, but it was a one tine thing. Baby I Iove—" the phone beeped. Mae hung up the phone, she sat down on a bench outside and cried into her hands. Missy pulled up on her motorcycle, and parked in front of the club. She saw Mae crying "Hey babe, what's wrong?" she said wrapping her arms around Mae. "I fucked up, I cheated on Mark with Hawk, now Mark's pissed. I think he's gonna kill Hawk!" Missy put Mae's head up to her chest and held her. "Shh, it's ok" Mae wiped her eyes, and looked up at Missy. "So how was it?" Missy asked Mae.

Mark was riding down the streets of LS, he knew exactly where he was going. He pulled into the Taxi business where several brothers were hanging out and guarding. He walked up to a certain few playing craps outside of the garage. "Hey it's Cap." One of them said, He walked up to them with a pissed off look on his face "Where's Hawk?" Mark asked the group "He's inside" one of them replied. Mark walked inside of the garage. There Hawk sat drinking a bottle of whiskey. "Hey boss, what's wrong? Mark knocked the whiskey bottle out of Hawk's hand, and picked him up by his vest, Mark headbutted Hawk, and threw him on the floor. He went to kick Hawk's ribs and Hawk grabbed his leg. He had ahold of Mark's leg and in a fit of adrenaline he swung Mark around by his leg, and threw him head first into a support beam.

Mark shook it off and got back up, him and Hawk stood toe to toe, Mark punched Hawk in the mouth, and it stunned Hawk. He returned the favor, he punched Mark in the nose. Mark could hear his bones crunch, he fell to the floor, he wiped the fresh blood coming out of his nostrils, he stood back up and tackled Hawk, Hawk caught him mid tackle and suplexed him on the hood of one of the taxi cabs. Mark groaned in pain as he struggled to stand, Hawk capitalized on the opportunity, he got on top of Mark and started pounding his face in. Mark tried to cover up, but Hawk was too fast and too strong. A few brothers saw what was going on and ran over. They pulled Hawk off of Mark, who then stood up. His face looked like a pulp, his eyes were swollen shut, his jaw was crooked, and his nose and mouth was bleeding. He ran over to Hawk and delivered a haymaker, knocking Hawk off his feet. Mark then did to Hawk what Hawk did to him, he pounded Hawk's face in at full force. He beat Hawk literally to death. Mark stood up and stared at Hawk's lifeless corpse. He spit out some blood and walked out of the garage.

Mark mounted his bike, and rode off. He was driving to the nearest hospital to get checked out. He was having a hard time seeing due to his eyes being swelled shut. He made a turn at the nearest intersection. He turned his bike too wide and ended up on the other lane, a car was driving his way, and didn't see him in time. The car hit the bike head on, Mark flew off his bike, and his head went through the car's windshield. The woman screamed, and stopped the car. She dialed 911, and am ambulance showed up on the scene. An officer was at the scene taking a statement, he walked up to the woman and asked her what happened "Well, I was driving down the street when this motorcycle appeared out of nowhere, he came so suddenly. I didn't have time to stop." The officer closed his notebook and went to check on Mark. "How is he?" he asked the paramedics "He's alive, but in critical condition, if he survives this he'll have a lot of brain damage." The paramedics loaded Mark up in the back of the ambulance, and drove to the hospital.


	63. Chapter 63: Recovery

Chapter 63: Recovery

Mark had been in the hospital about 2 weeks, he was in the ICU, they had him hooked up on life support, Mae was at the club. She had been trying to call Mark everyday, but no answer. She and Missy were waiting tables at the club, neither of them had seen Mark since he caught Mae cheating. Mae called Mark's phone again, this time there was an answer "Mark baby, where are you at?" Mae asked into the phone. "This is a nurse at Los Santos Memorial, are you the patient's girl?" Mae was puzzled "Patient, what?" Mae asked. "Your boyfriend was in an accident, he collided with a car and crashed head first in a windshield." Mae's heart dropped. "Oh my God! Is he alive?" Mae asked. "He's on life support. He's in critical condition. If you want to you can come visit him" "Sure, I'll be over in a little bit" Mae replied and hung up the phone.

Mae and Missy walked into the ICU unit, they walked over to Mark. Seeing him hooked up to all those machines made her nervous, he had a ventilator, a heart monitor, and a feeding tube hooked up to him, there were morphine IV's hooked up to his arm. A doctor approached the women "Excuse me, do you know the patient?" "He's my boyfriend" Mae told the doctor "And my brother." Missy added. "He's unresponsive, any normal man would've been killed on impact. There's slim chance for survival, if he does make it through he could end up a vegetable." Mae felt the tears swell up in her eyes. She and Missy looked at Mark, Mae grabbed his hand "Mark, Mark please make it through. This is Mae." Upon hearing Mae's voice, Mark gave her hand a light squeeze. Mae was excited by the response, but still worried.

One Month Later

Mark was moved out of ICU, and into a normal room, he was taken off life support. He was going through physical therapy, and taking pain medicine. He was laying in his bed watching TV, Mae walked in carrying a pizza, Missy snuck in a 6 pack of beer. Mark looked over at them "Hey!" he told the girls. "Hey iron man." Missy told Mark. Mae walked up to Mark's bed and they kissed, she sat down next to the bed and opened the box of pizza. She placed it on Mark's lap, Mark took a slice and started eating viciously. Mae looked at Missy "Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to Mark." Missy nodded and walked toward the door, Snipe who was acting president was waiting on Missy. Mae turned back to Mark and sighed "Look, I fucked up. I shouldn't have done what I done, I'm truly and deeply sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Mark looked Mae in the eyes "Sure, I forgive you babe." He told her.

Mark finished eating all the pizza he could eat, Mae took the box and handed him a beer. He opened it up and took a big drink, he was glad to get a cold beer since he hasn't had one in 6 weeks. Mae gave him a kiss, and left the hospital. That night Mark was sleeping in his bed, he had a dream. It was of the wreck, he was riding his bike and hit a car head on. His head went through the windshield, but he wasn't injured. He looked at the driver of the car, it was Hawk. "Nice night for a drive Cap!" he said he floored the gas pedal, and started flying down the road. Mark was in the passenger seat now watching. The car went ramming speed toward the grill of a semi. Mark woke up in a fit of rage he jumped out of bed, tore his IV out of his arm. He grabbed the TV which was screwed down to the mount, he pulled it off the mount and threw it at the wall, three nurses came in and sedated him. They put him back in bed and put restraints on him.


	64. Chapter 64: Pulling Rank

Chapter 64: Pulling Rank

Mark had taken all their x rays, and cat scans, and he appeared normal much to the doctor's amazement. He was ready to go home, he checked himself out of the hospital, and walked outside. There stood all the ranking members of The Lost, Snipe handed Mark his vest. "Welcome back Cap" he told Mark, Mark out on his vest, the brothers had repaired his bike while he was in the hospital, Mae was standing next to it. He walked up to her and they locked into a kiss, when they were finished Mark mounted his bike. Mae got behind him. All the brothers mounted their bikes, and left the hospital.

That night The Lost decided to have a party, The Vanilla Unicorn was packed with bikers. Mark and Mae were sitting by the bar necking like a couple of kids, Snipe and Missy were having a drinking contest. Instead of the usual disco and R&B that played on the speakers, the stereo was blasting "Paradise City" by Guns N Roses. Tank, and Skunk walked up to Mark "You wanted to have a meeting Cap?" Tank asked "Yeah, get Snipe an let's head back into the office." Skunk went and told Snipe to come with him, the boys made their way back into the office, with Mae and Missy following behind. When they all entered the room, Mark closed the door behind him. "So, we pussyfooted around long enough, we been here for 2 and a half months and we haven't claimed any turf. So starting with the Ballas, we start our war. Tomorrow we're gonna ride around, get their attention. Then gun them down, we take out any reinforcements. Their headquarters are on Grove Street, that's where their leader resides. We start with the rest of Strawberry, take what little bit The Families got, then take what The Ballas got. After we get through with them, we take out The Vagos. The time to strike is now men!"

Mae was kind of nervous about what Mark was getting them into "Wait, don't you think we should make a plan, do something more subtle?" she told Mark. Mark was annoyed at her interference, he grabbed Mae by her arm and pushed her stomach first on the desk. He lifted the back of her skirt up and readied his hand (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) he smacked the left and right cheek alternating, til he gave het 5 swats on each cheek "Learn your place. I'm the President. You're just a member." Mark told Mae, Mae was shocked. Mark had never spanked her before, she knew right then that the accident did more to him than she realized. She tried to keep from crying in front of the boys, but the tears rolled down her cheeks as she rubbed her bottom.

All the brothers were in agreement to Mark's plan, they raised their beers and toasted on it. Mae walked over to Missy "Did you see what he did?" she asked Missy "I know, that ain't like him." Missy replied. They decided to walk out back and talk. They walked out the back door and into the alleyway Missy lit 2 cigarettes and handed one to Mae "He's gotten reckless, I think the accident fucked up his mind." Mae said "A nurse told me he woke up in the middle of the night and trashed the room." Missy told Mae. "You think, he's gotten brain damage?" Mae askes Missy. "He could, I hope not. I hope he snaps out of it.

That night at Mae's house, she and Mark were going at it in the shower. Mark once again had her up against the wall thrusting into her, he was sucking on Mae's neck. She started panting and moaning, she gripped his back and held on in pleasure, he stopped kissing her neck. Suddenly a flash, he looked at Mae's neck and there was the hickey Hawk left on her neck. Then he looked down and saw blood going down the drain, he looked back up and Mae wasn't there, Hawk was standing there with his arms gripping his back instead of Mae "She was a good fuck" Hawk said laughing, Mark freaked out, he punched the talking corpse in the eye. He heard Mae scream after he did it, he come back to reality and saw Mae crouching in the fetal position holding her eye crying. Mark was hit with guilt, he got down and held Mae "Shh, babe. I'm sorry. Please babe forgive me" Mae hugged him back knowing he didn't do it on purpose, they sat in the floor of the shower for 10 minutes holding each other.


	65. Chapter 65: Dr Dr Gimme The News

Chapter 65: Dr, Dr, Gimme The News

Mark and Mae were in the waiting room of a psychiatrist, Mae called and made and appointment for Mark, a patient walked out, he looked to be about 16, he was shaking and slapping his head. The doctor walked out, she was a beautiful woman looked to be about 28. She had red hair, glasses and D cup breasts, she was wearing a black tank top with a jacket over top, and a skin tight pant suit. "Mark!" she called out into the waiting room. Mark stood up, he and Mae held hands as they walked into the office. They sat down on the couch, the doctor sat down in the chair across from them, she noticed Mae's black eye, she immediately wrote in her notebook "Possibly abusive" she clicked her pen after she got done writing. "So what brings you two in today?" Mark sighed. "Go on tell her." Mae told Mark.

Mark looked at the doctor. "Doc, I had something happen. My girl here cheated on me, with a friend of mine." The doctor looked at Mae, then at him "Is that why you beat her?" motioning to Mae's eye. "No, see I beat him to death, then I got into am accident. I was hospitalized for 6 weeks. I started having dreams." "Mhmm" the doctor said bot believing a word of Mark's story. "Tell me about the dreams." Mark took a deep breath and sighed "My friend, I keep seeing him. Sometimes we're in a car about ti wreck, other times he's in my house taunting me. Last night we were having sex in the shower, and I sw him again. I punched him, but it turned out to be her. When I come to we comforted each other."

The doctor clicked her pen and wrote down "Pathological Liar" she clicked her pen again, and looked at Mark's vest "So, you're in a biker gang. Tell me how is that going for you?" Mark looked at Mae confused then back at the doctor. "It's ok, we're a brotherhood, and having some dependable guys who have my back is pretty good." She nodded and wrote down in her notebook "Closeted homosexual" She looked at Mark "It sounds like you have PTSD, and maybe some trauma from your accident, I'm gonna prescribe you a drug for schizophrenia. It should help your delusions, and dreams. She wrote the script and handed it to Mark, he took it and he and Mae walked out of the office.

They walked outside and mounted Mark's bike, they drove down Vespucci Beach, they stopped at Frankie's house. Mae knocked on the door and Martha answered it. "Well look who it is? It's Trampy and Crazy." She walked away from the door and Frankie walked up to them "Hey, it's been a long time, why are you wearing biker clothes?" he asked his sister "We're members of The Lost now." She replied. Mark walked into the kitchen to burn one with Martha. Mae sat down on the couch, he noticed her black eye "Getting abusive is he?" he asked smoothly "He's been having issues, he got into a bad wreck." Mae told Frankie. Frankie nodded and took a drink of his beer.

Mae and Frankie sat and talked meanwhile Martha and Mark were in the kitchen smoking a joint. She took a big hit, and passed it to Mark "So you're in The Lost huh?" she asked Mark. "Yeah, chapter President" he replied. "I use to be a member, damn those boys loved to gangbang a girl. I fucked every member of the Blaine County chapter." Mark looked away in disgust at the fat broad. Mae walked into the kitchen. "You ready to go?" she asked Mark. He handed Martha the roach and stood up. "See you later." He told Martha "Yeah yeah, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." She replied to Mark. Mark and Mae walked out the door, and mounted Mark's bike, they headed out of Vespucci Beach, and towards Strawberry.


	66. Chapter 66: Rough All Over

Chapter 66: Rough All Over

Mark, and his brothers were locked and loaded, ready to take on The Ballas, they walked out back of the strip club, they had made a deal with The Families. They help The Lost take Grove Street, and they will let The Families resume operations. The bikers walked throughout Strawberry, gunning down any Ballas they saw, they marched toward Grove Street. Dozens of Ballas were storming the street shooting at the bikers. Mark was shooting an AK-47 he took out 10 Ballas, Snipe was holding his own, he and Tank took out wave after wave of Ballas, The Lost moves forward further into Grove Street, 8 vans pulled up behind The Lost, and am army of Ballas got out and started attacking thr bikers from behind, Skunk had a grenade launcher, he shot at one of the vans and it exploded, the rest of the vans then caught on fire and exploded. The Lost took care of the Ballas that were behind them.

Mark advanced onto Grove Street, he took cover behind a car. He shot 20 Ballas that were coning out of a nearby house, after he made work of them. He walked toward the house, he Snipe, Skunk, and Tank had stormed the house while the rest of the brothers were taking care of the battle outside. The ranking members split up and moved through the house killing any Ballas in their way, Mark made his way upstairs. He come to a bedroom, where a Ballas member was sitting on a bed smoking crack, he saw Mark and stood up, he pulled his gun and shot at Mark. Mark took cover in the doorway, he waited until the gunfire stopped, he poked his head back in the room and took a shot at the Balla, he got the gangster in the heart. Mark walked over to the corpse and stomped on his head with his boot, he kept moving throughout the upstairs, clearing the second story of Ballas. When the house was clear, they went back outside. They had successfully taken control of Strawberry from The Ballas.

Mark and his brothers walked back to The Vanilla Unicorn, his phone rang as they walked back. It was Parker. Mark answered the phone "You miss me?" Parker asked him "Fuck you, you little snake!" Mark replied. "You can play biker in LS all you want, but sooner or later we'll have to end this game." Mark got pissed at Parker's statement "Oh when I catch you, you'll wish I would end it before it's over with!" Mark told Parker before hanging up the phone. They made it back to the strip club, Mark and the ranking members of The Lost walked in the back door, they found Mae and Missy making out, Missy jad her fingers inside of Mae "Hey, girls cut it out. We got company" Mark said. The girls stopped what they were doing, Mae reached under her skirt and straightened up her thong covering her area. Mark walked to the mini fridge and grabbed everyone a beer. "So that's Strawberry taken care of, now we go after Vespucci Beach, and East LS. After we get done with the street gangs, we set our sights on the cartels.

Later on that night, Mark had already got home, Missy and Snipe were at Snipe's new apartment in Strawberry. Mae was in her office counting the night's take, she finished what she was doing and walked out of the office, she locked the office door and walked up to the night manager. "Keep a good eye on the place, make sure my girls are in good hands. And be sure to lock up at closing." The man nodded, and Mae walked out the door, she got into her Comet and drove out of the parking lot. She drove away from the club, and down the street.

She pulled into her driveway, she saw Mark's bike sitting there. She got out of the car, and locked it. She walked in the house, Mark was standing in the kitchen doorway with a bottle of whiskey in his left hand, and a belt in his right hand. He had a crazy look in his eyes, he was clearly drunk. "Where ya been?" he asked her slurring his words. Even though Mae had nothing to hide, seeing the belt made her nervous. "I was at the club, I had to count the night's take." Mark scoffed and took a drink of whiskey, he wiped his mouth and looked at Mae "You were fucking a bouncer you mean…" he said coldly. Mae sighed "Please don't do this Mark, it's been a long night I'm tired."

Mark threw his bottle at Mae, Mae dodged it and it flew through the screen door breaking the window, and breaking the bottle on the porch, Mae turned to walk out the door. Mark ran after her. He grabbed her by her arm and drug her back in the house. He raised his belt, and started whipping Mae on her ass, he delivered 10 swats to her. He drug her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped Mae completely naked and threw her in the shower. He then stripped himself and got in with her. "Mark, what are you doing? Please no!" Mae shouted, Mark pushed her up against the wall and put himself in her, He started thrusting in and out hard and fast, Mae was scared and in pain. Mark had never been this rough with her. She was crying the whole time he was doing his thing, he finished and got out of the shower he looked at Mae "Wash the sex off you, you cheating whore." Mae nodded and cleaned herself crying the whole time.

The next morning, she woke up beside Mark, he was passed out from his night of drinking. She got out of bed and got dressed. She put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, she walked out into The kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She couldn't sit down because of what Mark done the night before, she paced around the floor, drinking her coffee. Mark got up, and walked outside. He saw Mae and walked over to her, grabbed her hips from behind and started kissing her neck. Mae jumped at this and dropped her coffee, she turned around and saw Mark, she backed away from him leaving Mark confused "What's wrong baby?" he asked puzzled. Mae remembered the way he was the night before. She walked away from him and went out on the deck to smoke a cigarette. Mark followed her outside "What time did you get in last night?" he asked Mae lighting her cigarette. That was when Mae realized Mark couldn't remember the night before. She looked at Mark and told him firmly "You drink again, I'll blow your fucking brains out." She flicked her cigarette and walked back in the house, leaving Mark even more confused.


	67. Chapter 67: On The Wagon

Chapter 67: On The Wagon

Mark had listened to Mae and took what she said seriously. He didn't touch another drop, not even beer. He knew he did something to Mae for her to act like that, he couldn't remember what. But Mae was different around him. He had been on the wagon for three weeks, he grabbed himself a Beam Cola, from the fridge, he lit a cigarette and walked out onto the deck, he took a seat to and got a whiff of the fresh cut grass from next door. He took a drink of his pop and sat it down on the table, he pulled out his phone Missy had sent him a text. He opened it, it read "You fuckin asshole, Mae told me what you did. If you EVER touch her like that again, I'll feed you your balls!" Mark was confused by the text, he for the life of him couldn't remember what he did that night. Suddenly he stared blankly into the sky, he had a vision, he saw himself throw a whiskey bottle at Mae, then grab her by her arm and spank her ass with a belt, then he saw himself forcing Mae into the shower and raping her. He come to and realized what he done. He threw his can of soda at the gardener hitting him in the head. He jumped up and grabbed the deck chair and threw it off the deck, he was mad at himself for what he did. He kicked the sliding glass door that goes inside shattering the glass to pieces.

Mae walked in the door just as Mark kicked the glass door in. She ran over to him, he saw her and put his arms around her "Baby, baby I'm sorry for what I did the other night. I can't take it back, please I was out of my head, and I promise you it won't happen again!" Mark was in tears, Mae hugged him back. She loved this man, she knew he wasn't himself anymore, and she was going to have to de with him. But she knew he wouldn't overstep his boundaries anymore.

Mark and Mae went into the bedroom, they got their clothes off and had the best makeup sex that they ever had. When they were finished they both lit a cigarette. Mae exhaled the smoke, and looked Mark in his brown eyes. She kissed him, he returned the favor and started kissing her neck. Mae had forgiven him, but she knew if he does anything abusive again she'd kill him. Mark laid back and smoked his cigarette, Mae got up to go use the bathroom. Mark looked over out the window, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw somebody, he looked over that way nothing. He looked at the TV standing in front of the TV stood a tall lanky man, he had sores all over his face, his hair was balding, he wore a dirty white t shirt and grey sweat pants, he had a tattoo on his neck of lines and "Cut Here" was on his throat. He closed his eyes and shook his head real fast, he opened his eyes back up and nothing was there.

Mae walked out of the bathroom and laid down next to Mark, Mark kissed Mae on top of the head, and they cuddled. "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" he asked her. Mae smiled, and looked at her boyfriend. "I don't know, I feel the same way." They made out until they fell asleep, Mark had a weird dream, he and his brothers were in a warehouse. They had just got done killing some cartel members, he and Tank walked to their boss. The boss pulled a pistol out and shot Mark in the head. Mark woke up, it was 4 in the morning. He looked over at Mae who was asleep, he brushed her forehead and got up. He lit a cigarette and walked out into the kitchen he opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he opened it up and put it up to his mouth. He was about to take a drink when he heard Mae's voice in his head "You drink again, I'll blow your fucking brains out." He put the bottle down and walked out onto the deck he took a drag off his cigarette, he heard another voice "Fuckin traitor workin with those leather wearing assholes!" this voice was unfamiliar with him. He looked around and nobody was to be seen.


	68. Chapter 68: Adios Vagos

Chapter 68: Adios Vagos

Mark and his brothers Snipe, Skunk, and Tank were riding through Los Santos, they were on their way to East LS, they had already taken Vespucci Beach earlier that week, they were at the slums various Vagos were walking around. Mark rode up to one, he pulled out his sawed off shotgun and shot the Vago in the head. That started the gang war, Vagos by the dozens were storming out of the houses, the bikers circled around them, they shot the gangsters down as they continued in circles. Mark thought they had the war won, "Keep on your toes, they got reinforcements on the way" Mark heard a voice say, it was the same voice who called him a traitor the other night. He repeated what the voice said to jis brothers "Keep on your toes, they got reinforcements on the way." Snipe nodded "Got it Cap!"

The Lost kept a lookout as 10 cars, and 4 vans all filled with Vagos had surrounded the bikers. "Time to kill some wetbacks!" Mark shouted, they dismounted their bikes and started shooting at the Vagos who were surrounding them, Mark took a hand grenade and threw it at a group of Vagos, pieces of gangsters were everywhere, Tank shot 12 Vagos with his M4, Snipe had killed 8 with his shotgun, Mark looked at the chaos "Time to end this!" he pulled a rocket launcher out of his saddle bag on his bike, he loaded it up and shot at a van, it exploded causing the rest of the vehicles to explode, the rest of The Vagos burned to death.

They made their way back to the Vanilla Unicorn, they all parked their bikes and walked into the club. Mark walked over to Mae and Missy who were at the bar, them being besties they decided to match clothes again, they were wearing a black tank, their vest, black booty shorts and motorcycle boots. Mark slapped Mae on the ass sexually. "Ladies get some brews for my boys, and get me a Beam Cola." Mae smiled and kissed Mark "You got it!" the girls got up and walked behind the bar. They started passing the boys their beers, and Mae handed Mark a cola. They toasted another successful takeover. "Don't get ahead of yourself, they're gonna retaliate." The voice told Mark. He shook it off, and resumed his celebration.

Mark and Mae decided to visit Michael later on that day, they rode into Michael's driveway and parked their bike. They walked up to the front door hand in hand, Mae rung the doorbell, Tracy answered the door "What do you want?" she asked rolling her eyes at Mae. "We're here to see Pop," Mae replied. Tracy left the door open and walked upstairs, they walked into the living room to see Michael in his wheelchair taking oxygen. "Hey pop!" Mae said walking over to Michael. "Hey….what the fuck are you wearing?" Michael said noticing Mae's outfit. Mae just ignored it and hugged her grandfather. She and Mark took a seat. Mark looked at Michael "How you been man?" Mark asked "Been ok for an old man" Michael replied. "You know, I worked hard hoping my family didn't have to live this life. What you're doing the biker thing, it's putting my niece at risk." Michael told Mark before pulling a picture out of his shirt pocket. He handed it to Mark "That was my crew." Mark noticed a man in the picture, he looked identical to the man in his bedroom. "This man, who is he?" Mark asked pointing at the picture. Michael sighed "That is Trevor, your uncle." Mark was confused. "What was he like?" Mark asked Michael. "He was a good guy, but he was crazy and dangerous. He killed, he pissed a lot of people off, he put my family in danger. He was bad for getting in over his head, he died protecting my family." Mark looked down, then back at Michael "I've seen him, after my accident I been seeing him. He even talks to me." Michael nodded, "You know, when people go through extreme trauma, they get special abilities. If you're seeing Trevor, he might be trying to help you solve a problem, listen to him" Michael told Mark. Mark and Mae stood up, and walked toward the door, Michael followed them to the door. He hugged his granddaughter and shook Mark's hand. "Come back again." He told the couple. Mark and Mae walked outside, mounted the bike. And drove home.


	69. Chapter 69: Friendly Advice

Chapter 69: Friendly Advice

Mark and Mae were in the bedroom, Mark was laying on his back, and Mae was riding him, he started sucking on her nipples which intensified her pleasure. When they had finished Mark lit them both a smoke, as they smoked their cigarettes and made out Mark had something on his mind. He couldn't shake these dreams he was having and the things he was seeing, earlier that day he got out of the shower. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself, he saw standing behind him a tall bald man with a goatee. He had a leather jacket on and a patch that said President, Mark turned around and saw that there was nobody there.

That night as he slept, he had another dream. He was walking around a graveyard, it was night time everything was pitch black. He was carrying a flashlight, he come across a headstone it read: "Here lies Trevor Phillips" underneath those words it read "Gone but not forgotten" Mark knelt down at the grave. "It sucks being dead." Mark jumped and looked behind him, he shined his flashlight and saw Trevor standing there. "What are you?" he asked. "I'm a figment of you fucking imagination, what do you think I am. I'm a ghost." Mark stood up and faced Trevor. "Why are you here?" Mark asked. "That accident intensified your sixth sense, you been seeing your dead friend you killed. I'll give you a hint, you weren't just seeing shit when you saw him. Now you're waging a war with every gang in Los Santos, and you're working on getting you, your club, and your girl MY great niece killed in the process. I'm here to make sure that don't happen." Mark nodded. "How can you help?" Trevor shook his head. "The dream you had about the warehouse, hearing my voice about the Vagos earlier today. That's how I can fucking help cupcake." Mark lit a cigarette and took a drag "Can I win this war with the cartels?" Mark finally asked Trevor. "Not without my help. I died fighting a cartel, they're not easy, but I'll guide you through it. Maybe I can rest in fucking peace knowing that one of my blood protected my niece and lived to tell the tale. Now WAKE UP!" Trevor shouted.

Mark woke up and looked at his phone, it was 7 in the morning. He looked over to see that Mae was already awake, he walked out into the living room to see Mae cooking breakfast. He took a seat at the kitchen island and kit a cigarette. Mae walked over to him and kissed him on the head. "Sleep good?" shshe asked. "Ah, not really ." Mark replied. He put out his cigarette and ate his breakfast, He got done eating and relit his cigarette. He walked out on the front porch and got his paper. He looked over at his bike to see the bald biker sitting on it. "Nice ride." He said in a deep gruff voice. He turned his head as he heard the neighbor kids playing tag, he looked back over and the man was gone.

At the club, Mark gathered The Lost in for a meeting. Skunk, and Tank were arm wrestling, and Snipe was on the phone with Missy. He walked into the office and shut the door, he sat on top of the desk, and looked at his brothers. "So today's the day, the Madrazo Cartel have a warehouse right outside of Los Santos, the warehouse is their biggest drug distribution centers in the city. We go in kill everyone inside, and torch the warehouse. Doing this will severely weaken their manpower. Giving us the opportunity to go into their main headquarters and kill their leader, Carlos Madrazo." Snipe looked at Mark "You think we're prepared to take them?" he asked Mark. "I believe so, just keep on your toes and for the love of God, if I tell you to do something do it, we'll all come out alive if you do that." The men nodded, they all walked out of the strip club and mounted their bikes. They road along the Eastern Highway toward the warehouse.


	70. Chapter 70: Hostile Takeover

Chapter 70: Hostile Takeover

The Lost made it to the warehouse, all the ranking members, and several other patched members rode behind Mark. They parked their bikes, and huddled up and made a plan. "Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we take this slow and steady. We start outside, do not go into the warehouse until we make sure everyone outside is dead. No exceptions." The men listened carefully. "Okay, Skunk, Tank you take out the guards on the roof, and on the balconies, Snipe, me, and the rest of the brothers will handle the ground. Ok gentleman let's get locked and loaded." The bikers all went to their bikes, and got their guns. They stocked up on ammo, they were ready to take on the warehouse.

Mark fired the first shot, he killed a guard next to the door, the rest followed behind him. Skunk, and Tank did as he said, and took out the guards on the high level. The rest of the Lost worked on the ground, Snipe shot 32 guards as quick as they were coming out of the warehouse, Mark went around the side of the building killing guards along the way, he looked up on a guard tower and saw a sniper. He took cover behind a crate, he shot at the sniper and the sniper fell out of the guard tower. He worked his way to the back of the warehouse, there were 30 guards back there waiting for him he ducked for cover as they shot at him. He waited for them to quit shooting, but they didn't he heard Trevor's voice "Use a grenade you fucking moron!" Mark pulled a grenade out of the inside of his vest, he pulled the pin and threw the grenade it exploded blowing up all 30 men.

With the outside handled, the men moved inside of the warehouse. Mark looked around, this seemed familiar. He and his brothers advanced further in the warehouse, taking out Madrazo giards along the way, they reached the back of the warehouse. Mark spotted the boss, he walked up to him when he realized this was the warehouse from his dream. He took cover behind a barrel, he looked at Snipe and whistled. Snipe crouched down and crawled over to Mark. "Take him out from a distance." Mark told Snipe. Snipe did what Mark said, the man went down. They took care of the rest of Madrazo's men, and looked around for something explosive. Mark found 6 jerry cans full of gas, he looked over and saw a giant propane tank, which powered the manufacturing lab. The brothers picked up the jerry cans and started pouring gas all over the warehouse, Mark dumped half a can on the tank, they made a trail outside and Mark lit the gas, it made a the trail light up in flames. The Lost mounted their bikes and left out of there, Mark looked behind them as he rode away, he saw the warehouse blow up, he laughed as they rode back to LS.

Mark was back in Los Santos, all the other brothers left the pack, and went to their nobs at Mae's businesses. Snipe, Skunk, and Tank stayed with Mark, they were riding in formation. 6 Vagos cars come up beside Mark and started shooting, Mark put on his breaks, and pulled out his shotgun, he shot a Vago sitting in the passenger side of one of the cars, the Vagos stopped their cars and got out. Skunk, and Tank put their backs against each other, and started shooting on all sides, Snipe lit a molotov cocktail and threw it at one of the cars, it caught on fire. As the Vagos were running away from the inpendonf explosion, Mark and his brothers took the Vagos out from behind. With that taken care of, they got back on their bikes. They rode down the streets of Los Santos toward Strawberry.


	71. Chapter 71: Murdering Madrazo

Chapter 71: Murdering Madrazo

Mark and Mae were in the office of The Vanilla Unicorn, Mark was sitting on the couch, and Mae was giving him a lap dance, she danced seductively in his face. She slid her short blue jean ruffles mini skirt down her long legs, and stepped out of them, there she was in nothing but a bra. She got on Mark's lap and started straddling, she waved her C cup breasts into his face moving back and forth, she got up and turned around, she started shaking her ass in his face. Mark smacked her ass playfully "Ooohh" Mae said seductively, she turned back around and started swinging her pelvis side to side, she put her middle finger in her mouth and started sucking it. She got back on Mark's lap, and they started making out. He placed Mae on her back on the couch, he slid her G string off, and started licking her clit. Mae grabbed the chair and moaned in pleasure.

They heard a knock at the office door "Go away we're busy!" Mark shouted. "It's Snipe, we got a a problem boss." Mark got up, Mae got dressed, she put on her g string, her mini skirt, and her white tube top. Mark opened the door as Mae was putting on her vest. "What is it?" Mark asked. Snipe and Missy walked through the door, and sat at the desk. "Carlos Madrazo is pissed, he has put a price on The Lost, if we don't act now, and go take him and his cartel out. We're fucked." Mark walked to the backdoor "Round up the brothers. We'll take care of this." Mark walked out the door, and mounted his bike. He drove out of the strip club alleyway, and headed down the street. As he was riding 20 bikes followed behind them, they all got in formation behind Mark.

They made their way to Madrazo manor in Vinewood, Madrazo's men were swarming the property, Mark and his brothers parked outside of the manor gates. The brothers huddled up around him "Ok, here's the plan. Just like the warehouse, we kill everyone outside, we don't go in until we make sure everyone outside is wasted. Then we storm the house, Skunk you take the left wing downstairs, Tank you take the right, Snipe you handle the left upstairs, and I'll handle the right. Madrazo has an office in the middle right at the top of the stairs, when it's all clear we meet outside of it. Then we take out Madrazo. The brothers agreed with the plan and geared up, they all grabbed their guns and Mark opened the gate.

The Lost stormed the property taking out anyone in their way. Mark took out 30 men right off the bat, Skunk shot the men on the balconies, Snipe pulled out a grenade launcher and shot it at a lone of cars sitting next to each other. Tank had a mini gun, he was gunning down wave after wave of gunmen. The brothers split up and searched the property, Mark was gunning them down as he was circling the house, Skunk found men in the garage and he shot them down. Snipe circles the side of the house opposite from Mark. Once they had the outside handled, the ranking members of The Lost entered the house, while the rest of the brothers stood guard outside.

Once they were in the house they split up, Skunk was walking down the left wing, he kicked the doors open to every room and shot everyone inside, he come to a lone room at the end of the hall. He kicked it open and found 8 gunmen with guns drawn waiting. He unloaded on them with his mini gun. He turned around and walked back to the main lobby. Tank was on the right wing, he was walking through the kitchen, he saw a gunmen poke his head out from behind the counter. Tank raised his gun and the man ran toward the basement, Tank followed him down there. He saw the gunman run into a room in the basement, Tank kept his AK-47 on the door, he kicked the door open, there the man stood with his hands up. In his hands was a grenade that had the pin pulled out of it. He dropped the grenade, and Tank tried to run, the minute Tank turned around the grenade went off killing the man. Tank looked down to see that his arm was gone. He took his shirt off and put it over the stub to try and stop the bleeding, he walked back upstairs, halfway up he passed out from blood loss.

Snipe was upstairs, he checked all the rooms, they were clear. He walked back to the door of the office, Mark was inside a bedroom. He looked around the closet and under the bed for signs of life, there was none. He saw some coke on the table, he made himself a line and snorted it. He put some in a cellophane pack and decided to give it to Mae. He left the room, and met the rest of the boys at the office door. "Where's Tank?" Mark asked. "I haven't seen him, all I know was there was a loud noise in his direction." Skunk replied. "Go find him" Mark commanded Skunk, Skunk nodded and went back downstairs. Mark and Snipe was about to kick the door in to the office when Mark was blinded by a flash, he saw himself kicking the door open and storming the empty room, only to have Carlos sneak up behind him and cut his throat.

Mark then decided what he was going to do. He kicked the door open, and shot at the closet door, Carlos Madrazo fell out of the closet, holding his injured leg. Mark walked up to him and put his 9mm up to his head. He pulled the trigger, The Madrazo Cartel was no more. Skunk walked back upstairs looking somber "Tank's dead." He told Mark. They bowed their heads and had a moment of silence for their fallen brother. They walked out of the mansion and mounted their bikes, they left the property and headed back to the club. Tonight they were gonna drink to celebrate, and to honor their fallen brother.


	72. Chapter 72: Expecting

Chapter 72: Expecting

Mae and Missy were in the shower making out, mossy and Mae had their fingers in each other, amd theu were going at it hot and heavy. Missy squeezed Mae's ass, Mae started sucking on Missy's neck, while Missy licked Mae's nipples. Mae moaned in pleasure as well as Missy, she grabbed Mae by the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I fucking love you Caramel!" she said moaning. They finished their shower and got dressed, Mae put on a pair of black skin tight leather pants, her black tube top, and her high heeled boots. Missy put on a black tank top, really short blue jean shorts, and combat boots. The girls finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room. Mark and Snipe were at the kitchen table arm wrestling, Mark was struggling, he had Snipe's arm halfway down but Snipe was strong, he had resisted against Mark's power, Mark's arm finally gave out and Snipe got Mark's arm down.

Mae walked over to the fridge, she grabbed a Beam Cola out of the fridge and brought it over to Mark, she sat the can down on the table and kissed Mark "Here you go babe." She said. Mark smacked her ass "That's my girl!" Mae smiled and bit her lip she walked away from Mark shaking her lass for him to look at as she walked away. Mark opened his pop and took a drink, Snipe took a drink of his beer. They looked outside, it was night time. Missy turned on the radio while Mark pulled out his bag of coke. He made 4 lines one on the table, he handed Mae the tooter and let her do the first line. She snorted the line and wiped her nose, she sat on Mark's lap and they started making out. "In a Gadda Da Vida" by Iron Butterfly was playing on the radio, Missy and Snipe took their line. Mark finally took his, Snipe lit a joint and they started passing it around.

As they sat there smoking the joint, Snipe was telling jokes and funny stories about the antics his fellow soldiers did while in the service. Missy sat beside Mae, who was in Mark's lap. She started playing with Mae's hair, and they started making out. Snipe was aroused watching the two girls kiss, he put out his roach, he slid down to the other end of the table and grabbed Missy by her hips, he started kissing on her neck, Mark and Mae were making out hot and heavy. Snipe picked Missy up and carried her into Missy's bedroom. He shut the door behind him. Mark and Mae were left in the kitchen they made out some more. Mark looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tank, and Hawk standing on the deck. Mark pushed Mae off him and walked out onto the deck, he faced the ghosts of Tank and Hawk, he heard a voice behind him "Do what I didn't, make the lost the biggest gang in LS" he looked behind him and saw the bald headed biker. "Who are you?" Mark asked. "I'm Johnny K." the ghost replied. "I was president of The Lost, before your uncle killed me" Mark heard Trevor's voice "It needed to be done, your club was a failing venture." He looked over at Trevor who was standing next to Johnny "Fuck you Trevor. The Lost was doing good until you stomped my brains into the dirt." Trevor looked at Johnny "Look, we can argue over this or we can help the poor son of a bitch fix the problem" Mark lit a cigarette, he watched the two ghosts argue.

Mae was watching her boyfriend outside smoking, she had decided to get up and go to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet to pee, when she noticed a box of pregnancy tests, she took one out and peed on the stick, the test come up positive. She decided to do another one not believing the first test, she peed on the stick and again. Positive, she ran from the bathroom excited. She ran outside to Mark "Look babe!" she shouted showing Mark the test, Mark looked at it in disbelief, he looked at Mae. It took him a minute to realize. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked Mae. Mae nodded her head, Mark hugged his girl and they both laughed until they cried right out there on the deck.


	73. Chapter 73: Relapse

Chapter 73: Relapse

Mark and Mae were laying in bed, there were naked having just got done with the longest session of great sex. They lay in bed cuddling each other. Mark was happy at the moment, having just found out he was having a kid. But something bothered him, he remembered Mae cheating on him with Hawk. In the back of his mind he didn't think the baby was his, he stood up and put on his pants, he walked into the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he was battling with since he quit drinking, he looked over at Mae who was laying in her bed smoking, he shrugged his shoulders and took a big drink out of the bottle, he then grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, he chugged the glass and poured another, he had four drinks in his system. He got into the fridge and grabbed a 6 pack of beer, and walked outside onto the deck.

Mae got up she was completely naked, she put on a short pink nightie that barely covered her ass. She walked out to the kitchen and looked for Mark, she saw him on the deck drinking a beer. She walked out onto the deck "What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted at Mark. "I'm drinking the pain away, who's baby is that in your stomach you slut?" Mae shook her head and walked back into the house. Mark finished drinking his beer, he walked back into the kitchen and picked up the whiskey, he turned the bottle up and chugged half the bottle. Mae walked out into the holding her pistol, she aimed it at Mark but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger, she lowered the pistol. Mark darted at her, he took the gun out of her hand and threw it out the window. He took Mae by her arm and took her into the bedroom be locked the door behind him.

He took Mae's hairbrush off her dresser and threw Mae over his knee, he lifted the back of her nightie up exposing her bare ass he lifted up the hairbrush (smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack) Mae's ass was brigjr and blistering red, Mark had gave her 30 swats with the hairbrush. 15 on each cheek. He then grabbed Mae by her arm and stood her up "That's for cheating on me with Hawk, and God knows who else." Mae was sobbing uncontrollably at the punishment Mark just dealt her. "Get to bed!" he shouted at Mae. Mae did what she was told, she knew Mark had that built up in him and needed to get it out, Mark walked back out into the kitchen and took another drink of whiskey.

The next day Mark woke up extremely hungover. He remembered everything about the night, he stood up from the kitchen floor he was laying on. He walked into Mae's room where she was sleeping, he sat down beside her and brushed than hair off her face with his hands. "I'm sorry I'm the way I am, nut I could never imagine living without you." He whispered to her as she slept. Mae opened her eyes and saw Mark sitting beside her. "Hey" she told him, she raised up and kissed him. "What's on your mind"? Mark looked at her "Just how beautiful you are, and what an ass I am" Mae put her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "You got problems, but I still remember the gentleman Ifell in love with." He kissed Mae on the head, and they sat there cuddling.

Mark's phone rang, he answered it "Yeah?" he asked. "So you took over Los Santos, that's all fine and good. You put in a lot of work for a man who is about to die, catch me if you can greaseball." Parker said into the phone. And hung up, Mark threw his phone against the wall. He told Mae to get dressed, he knocked on Missy's door. She opened the door completely naked, Snipe laying in bed smoking. "What?" she asked. "Get dressed." Mark replied. "We're gonna get that asshole Parker." Missy nodded and shut the door, the crew got dressed and left the house. Mark and Snipe mounted their bikes, and Mae and Missy rode on the backs. They left the house and went to find Parker.


	74. Chapter 74: Last Stand

Chapter 74: Last Stand

Mark, Mae, Snipe, and Missy were riding through Los Santos, they were on their way to finish Parker off, they rode to Strawberry to Parker's house. Mark got off his bike and walked over to the door, he kicked the door open. He saw a black man sitting on the couch smoking crack, he looked up at Mark and put his hands up. Mark walked back outside, and to his crew. "He's in Vinewood you fucking idiot!" Trevor's voice told him. "He's in Vinewood, let's go" Mark told the gang. They mounted their bikes and left the house.

The pack rode to Vinewood hills, they come across a big house, it was full of guards. "This is it" Trevor's voice told Mark, they dismounted their bikes and got ready. They climbed over the fence, and took covet behind a car. Mark poked his head up, and shot a guard, he got out of cover and took out 4 more guards. The rest followed behind him, they were outnumbered and Mark decided to call in reinforcements. Several Lost MC pulled up on their bikes, followed by a van with the Lost emblem on it, the bikers got locked and loaded and jumped the fence. The odds were better, Mae shot and killed 5 guards who were coming at them.

Missy was taking care of the guards on the balconies, and in the windows. Snipe had circled the house, wasting any enemy in his way. Mark did the same on the opposite side of the house, they met in the middle at the back door. They circled back around to the front yard, with Snipe watching Mark's back, they made it to the front yard to see that Mae and Missy were getting pinned down. Mark and Snipe took put the gunmen who was shooting at the girls. Mark was shooting them from behind, the gunmen turned around and started shooting at him and Snipe. Mae capitalized on this and shot the gunmen in the head, Missy and Mae worked in a row hitting the gunmen perfect in their heads. Mark and Snipe walked over to the girls. "You alright?" Mark asked Mae. She nodded "Okay! Let's head in, be on your toes!" Mark told the group.

They walked into the house with their guns drawn, they looked around the mansion for guards. 5 gunmen ran down the stairs and shot at the group, Snipe heard their footsteps he turned around and took them out. They stayed together, searching the house taking out every gunman they saw. They walked into the kitchen area, where 12 guards were waiting. They shot at the Lost, but the Lost had taken cover. Mark raised up with his M4 and shot 6 of the gunmen, Snipe raised at and took the rest out. They turned around and walked through the living room, there was nobody there. They decided to go upstairs and check, they didn't see nothing. The house was completely cleared out. Mark looked in disbelief "Where the fuck is Parker!?" he shouted. Mark turned around to see everyone of his group were knocked out, standing behind the unconscious group was a gunman. Mark raised his pistol before he felt a painful blow to the head, he fell to the floor and everything went to black.

Mae woke up in a basement, she was completely naked her bands were tied up with rope, and the rope was tied to a hook. As she laid there suspended from the basement ceiling she heard laughter "Look at that boys it's Tasty Caramel!" one of the gunmen said. A man stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Mae. It was Parker, he went over to kiss Mae but she turned her head quickly. He grabbed her by her hair and stuck his tongue in her mouth Mae screamed. "We're gonna have fun with this one." He said, he grabbed a horse whip off the table and walked behind Mae, her perfect ass was exposed for all the men to see. He raised his whip back and whipped her on the ass, he repeated the act and gave her 6 more swats, he then grabbed a brand that was in a coal fire. The metal was cherry red as it burned. He told two of the men to pull her legs apart, so they did. Parker branded his name on her inner thigh 2 inches down from her clit. Mae screamed in pain and cried at the torture.

Mark woke up tied up in a chair, he looked around to see Snipe tied up next to him. "Where's the girls?" he asked Snipe "I don't know!" Missy killed a guard and took off, and I don't know where Mae is." Mark looked around to see that the guards in that room were dead. He pushed his strength against the ropes, he leaned the chair back. It broke upon falling. He got up and untied Snipe, as he got Snipe free he saw a flash. He saw Mae in a basement room getting raped by Parker and his goons. Mark was infuriated seeing this. "Bastards got Mae!" Mark grabbed a nearby M4 that the dead guard had laying next to him and he ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway taking out any guard in his way, he made his way to a room with a locked door. He shot the lock and kicked the door open. There in that room was Missy getting raped by 4 guards, Mark killed the guards "Thank God you showed up." Missy said. "Get dressed, and take this" Mark told her handing her a gun. Missy gotten dressed and they walked back into the hallway, they met with Snipe who just showed up at the room.

Mae was in pain at the things the men were doing to her a man was inside her going as rough as he can he smack Mae's already sore ass "You're tight Caramel" he told her and laughed. Mark kicked the door open to the room, he saw what the man was doing to Mae and he ran over to him. Mark took a knife and stabbed the guy 6 times in the stomach, then he took the knife and cut Mae down. Mae cried into Mark's chest "Baby, they did horrible things to me!" Mae said sobbing. "It's ok babe, I'm here now. Come on get dressed, we're going to end this." As Mae got dressed the door shut. Parker stepped out of the shadows, Mark threw his gun down and raised his fists up "Let's end this you son of a bitch" Parker took his right hand from behind his back, he was holding a machete "Yeah, let's finish this"

Parker lunged at Mark with the machete, Mark sidestepped him, and grabbed his arm. He tried to take the machete out of Parker's hand, Parker uses his other hand and punched Mark in the nose. Marks wiped the blood off his nostril and looked at it, Parker raised the machete up and brought it down. Mark again dodged the blade, he looked around for something to even the score, he took his switchblade outbof his pocket. Parker slashed the blade sideways at Mark and Mark jumped back. Mae jumped on Parker's back and started stabbing him in the chest with her knife. Parker threw her off and turned around, he raised his machete up and was about to strike Mae when Mark grabbed Parker by his shoulder and turned him around he punched Parker in the face, Parker fell backward.

Mark picked up the machete and cut off parkers feet, he then cut off the right leg, then the left, then he cut off Parker's thighs, he then cut off Parker's right hand, followed by his left, then Parker's arms. Parker laid there bleeding and screaming in pain, Mark was sickly satisfied with what he saw, he saw a pair of pliers sitting on a table, he grabbed them and started pulling Parker's teeth out one by one. Mae grabbed the brand out of the fire that he used on her and branded Parker right in his junk. As Parker lau there screaming in pain he begged Mark to end his life. Mark took the switchblade and cut it across Parker's throat. The group walked out of the basement, and out of the house. Missy and Snipe embraced each other and walked hand in hand to their bike. Mark was holding Mae, with his hand on her stomach. Mark looked over and saw Hawk, Tank, Johnny, and Trevor, they all nodded to Mark and turned around, they faded as they walked away. "What are you looking at babe?" Mae asked Mark. "Nothing baby, let's go." Mae and Mark walked hand in hand to Mark's bike, they mounted it and left, they rode down the streets of Los Santos, The Lost riding in formation behind The President. As the sun was setting on the city. Mark felt a big sense of victory.

One Year Later

Mae was sitting in her dressing room, she was putting on her makeup. She had on a g string thong, a bra and her black high heeled thigh high boots. The door opened "You're on Mae" Mae sighed and got up, she walked out of the dressing room and made her way to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the hottest dancer we got the owner of the Vanilla Unicorn, our main attraction Tasty Caramel!" The curtains opened and Mae walked out onto the stage. She started dancing to "Addicted" by Saving Abel. She started dancing seductively, she spun around the pole and got down on her knees, she shook her tits at one of the audience members who threw $100 bills onto the stage. Mae got up and shook her ass as she grabbed the pole. She did her dance and left the stage when the song ended. She walked back into the dressing room and put on her dress it was a strapless number that was really short, she walked into the back office where her husband Mark and their baby boy Seth Phillips was sitting. Mae kissed her baby on top of the head and Mark hugged his wife, things were perfect.

The End


End file.
